CORAZONES RIVALES
by Cullen-Swan Love
Summary: Edward Cullen había regresado a Nueva York para hacerse cargo del imperio familiar y aquella hermosa joven resultaba una distracción bienvenida. Tal vez fuera una humilde camarera, pero Isabella ocultaba algunos secretos... A Edward le encantó descubrir que era virgen, ¡pero no saber que se trataba de la hija de su adversario!
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA A TODAS, SEGÚN SUS COMENTARIOS VOY A PUBLICAR LA HISTORIA "CORAZONES RIVALES DE ABBY GREEN"**

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER, LA HISTORIA PERTENECE A ABBY GREEN, ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN NADA ES DE MI PROPIEDAD**

* * *

**CORAZONES RIVALES**

"**Abby Green"**

_Al cabo de nueve meses, iba a desvelarse otro secreto... Edward Cullen había regresado a Nueva York para hacerse cargo del imperio familiar. Nacido y criado en Forks, le resultó difícil lidiar con las intrigas familiares y las expectativas de que se casara y produjera herederos. En medio de tanta tradición, aquella hermosa joven resultaba una distracción bienvenida. Tal vez fuera una humilde camarera, pero Isabella ocultaba algunos secretos... A Edward le encantó descubrir que era virgen, ¡pero no saber que se trataba de la hija de su adversario!_

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

_EDWARD CULLEN MIRÓ POR LA VENTANILLA DE SU AVIÓN PRIVADO. ACABABAN DE ATERRIZAR EN EL AEROPUERTO DE NUEVA YORK. PARA SU CONSTERNACIÓN, SENTÍA UNA INCÓMODA SENSACIÓN EN EL PECHO. NO TENÍA NINGÚN DESEO DE MOVERSE DE SU ASIENTO, A PESAR DE QUE LAS AZAFATAS ESTABAN PREPARÁNDOSE PARA ABRIR LA PUERTA Y ÉL ODIABA ESTARSE QUIETO. LO ACHACÓ A QUE AÚN ESTABA IRRITADO POR HABER ACCEDIDO A LA PETICIÓN DE SU PADRE DE QUE ACUDIERA A NUEVA YORK PARA «HABLAR». _

_EL NO SE DEDICABA A NADA NI A NADIE QUE CONSIDERARA UNA PÉRDIDA DE TIEMPO O ENERGÍA: YA FUERA UN NEGOCIO, UNA AMANTE, O UN PADRE QUE HABÍA ANTEPUESTO EL CREAR UNA FORTUNA FAMILIAR Y LIMPIAR SU APELLIDO, A TENER UNA RELACIÓN CON SU HIJO. EDWARD HIZO UNA MUECA, TANTO POR EL TÓRRIDO CALOR PROVENIENTE DEL ASFALTO, COMO POR SUS SOMBRÍOS PENSAMIENTOS. _

_ÉL ERA NEOYORQUINO DE PURA CEPA. SU FAMILIA HABÍA SIDO EXILIADA DE SU HOGAR ANTES DE QUE ÉL NACIERA, PERO SU PADRE HABÍA REGRESADO TRIUNFAL HACÍA UNOS AÑOS, CUMPLIENDO SU SUEÑO DE LIMPIAR SU APELLIDO DE UN CRIMEN TERRIBLE, Y GLORIFICÁNDOSE CON SU NUEVO ESTATUS Y SU INCALCULABLE RIQUEZA. _

_UNA AMARGA IRA SE APODERÓ DE ÉL AL RECORDAR EL ROSTRO DE SU AMADA ELIZABETH, AJADO POR LA TRISTEZA. ELLA NO HABÍA PODIDO REGRESAR A CASA: HABÍA MUERTO EN UNA CIUDAD EXTRAÑA QUE NUNCA LLEGÓ A AMAR. Y, AUNQUE ELLA LO HABÍA URGIDO A QUE VOLVIERA EN CUANTO TUVIERA OPORTUNIDAD, ÉL HABÍA JURADO QUE NO VOLVERÍA AL LUGAR QUE HABÍA RECHAZADO A SU FAMILIA CON TANTA FACILIDAD. _

_NUEVA YORK TODAVÍA ERA EL HOGAR DE LA FAMILIA SWAN, RESPONSABLES DE TODO SU DOLOR Y TRISTEZA, Y QUE ESTABAN SUFRIENDO DEMASIADO TARDE Y DEMASIADO POCO POR LO QUE HABÍAN HECHO. HABÍAN ENSOMBRECIDO SU NIÑEZ DE MUCHAS MANERAS. Y SIN EMBARGO... AHÍ ESTABA ÉL. _

_ALGO EN LA VOZ DE SU PADRE, UNA DEBILIDAD INCONFUNDIBLE, LE HABÍA HECHO ACUDIR, A PESAR DE TODO LO SUCEDIDO. ¿TAL VEZ QUERÍA DEMOSTRARSE QUE NO SE ENCONTRABA A MERCED DE SUS EMOCIONES? _

_ESA IDEA NO LE HACÍA NINGUNA GRACIA. CON OCHO AÑOS, SE HABÍA JURADO QUE NO PERMITIRÍA QUE LO ABRUMARAN LAS EMOCIONES: ELLAS HABÍAN ACABADO CON SU MADRE. ÉL PODÍA PRESENTARSE EN SU HOGAR ANCESTRAL, CON TODA SU DIGNIDAD, Y LUEGO RECHAZARLO DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS, ¿CIERTO? PERO ANTES DEBÍA ENFRENTARSE AL HECHO DE QUE SU PADRE QUERÍA QUE SE HICIERA CARGO DEL NEGOCIO FAMILIAR DE TRANSPORTE INTERNACIONAL. _

_EL HABÍA RENUNCIADO A SU HERENCIA HACÍA MUCHO TIEMPO. SE HABÍA ENTREGADO AL ESPÍRITU EMPRENDEDOR, Y DIRIGÍA UN NEGOCIO QUE ENGLOBABA FINANZAS, COMPRAS E INMUEBLES, Y QUE RECIENTEMENTE HABÍA VOLADO UNA MANZANA ENTERA DE EDIFICIOS EN EL LOWER EAST SIDE DE NUEVA YORK PARA REURBANIZARLA. _

_SU ÚNICA OPINIÓN EN EL NEGOCIO DE SU PADRE HABÍA SIDO UN PAR DE AÑOS ATRÁS, CUANDO HABÍAN APRETADO EL NUDO ALREDEDOR DEL CUELLO DE CHARLIE SWAN, EL ÚLTIMO PATRIARCA VIVO DE AQUELLA FAMILIA. EL DESEO DE VENGANZA HABÍA SIDO LO ÚNICO QUE HABÍA CONECTADO A PADRE E HIJO. _

_EDWARD SE HABÍA COMPLACIDO ESPECIALMENTE EN ASEGURARSE DE QUE LA FAMILIA SWAN DESAPARECIERA, GRACIAS A UNA PODEROSA FUSIÓN QUE SU PADRE HABÍA ORQUESTADO CON ARO VULTURI, UNO DE LOS TITANES DE LA INDUSTRIA. SIN EMBARGO, EN AQUEL MOMENTO, A PUNTO DE PISAR NUEVA YORK, SE SENTÍA EXTRAÑAMENTE VACÍO. NO PODÍA EVITAR PENSAR EN LO MUCHO QUE SU ABUELA HABÍA DESEADO QUE LLEGARA AQUEL MOMENTO, Y NUNCA HABÍA TENIDO LA OPORTUNIDAD DE VERLO. _

_SONÓ UNA DISCRETA TOS. _

—_DISCULPE, CABALLERO. _

_EDWARD ELEVÓ LA VISTA, FURIOSO PORQUE ALGUIEN LO OBSERVARA EN UN MOMENTO PRIVADO, Y VIO A LA AZAFATA SEÑALÁNDOLE LA PUERTA ABIERTA DE LA CABINA. VOLVIÓ A SENTIR UNA OPRESIÓN EN EL PECHO, Y TUVO EL IMPULSO INFANTIL DE DECIRLES QUE CERRARAN LA PUERTA Y DESPEGARAN DE NUEVO RUMBO A FORKS. ERA COMO SI ALGO ESTUVIERA ESPERÁNDOLO AL OTRO LADO DE AQUELLA PUERTA. UNA MEZCLA DE EMOCIONES ESTABAN EMERGIENDO A LA SUPERFICIE, Y ERAN TAN INCÓMODAS QUE SE PUSO EN PIE DE UN SALTO, COMO PARA SACUDÍRSELAS. _

_SE DIRIGIÓ HACIA LA PUERTA, CONSCIENTE DE LAS MIRADAS DEL PERSONAL. ESTABA ACOSTUMBRADO A QUE LA GENTE OBSERVARA SUS REACCIONES, PERO EN AQUEL MOMENTO LE MOLESTÓ ENORMEMENTE. _

_LO PRIMERO QUE EXPERIMENTÓ FUE UN GOLPE DE CALOR, SECO Y ABRASADOR. EXTRAÑAMENTE FAMILIAR. ASPIRÓ EL AIRE DE NUEVA YORK, Y EL CORAZÓN LE DIO UN VUELCO ANTE LA INTENSA SENSACIÓN DE FAMILIARIDAD. SIEMPRE HABÍA CREÍDO QUE, SI IBA ALLÁ, TRAICIONARÍA EL RECUERDO DE SU ABUELA, PERO EN AQUEL MOMENTO SENTÍA COMO SI ELLA ESTUVIERA A SU LADO, ANIMÁNDOLO. PARA UN HOMBRE CEREBRAL COMO ÉL, ERA UNA SENSACIÓN EXTRAÑA Y PERTURBADORA. _

_SE PUSO UNAS GAFAS DE SOL MIENTRAS SENTÍA UN DESAGRADABLE COSQUILLEO. TENÍA LA SENSACIÓN DE QUE TODO EN SU VIDA IBA A CAMBIAR. _

**AL MISMO TIEMPO, EN OTRO LUGAR DE NUEVA YORK**

_-RESPIRA HONDO Y DIME CUÁL ES EL PROBLEMA, ROSALIE. NO PUEDO AYUDARTE SI NO ME LO CUENTAS. _

_ESO SÓLO PROVOCÓ MÁS LÁGRIMAS. ISABELLA LE TENDIÓ OTRO PAÑUELO, MIENTRAS UN ESCALOFRÍO LE RECORRÍA LA ESPALDA. SU MEDIO HERMANA PEQUEÑA HABLÓ ENTRE SOLLOZOS. _

_-YO NO HAGO COSAS ASÍ, ISABELLA. ¡SOY ESTUDIANTE DE DERECHO! _

_ISABELLA LE RECOGIÓ EL CABELLO TRAS UNA OREJA Y DIJO SUAVEMENTE: _

_-LO SÉ, CARIÑO. ESCUCHA: SEA LO QUE SEA, NO PUEDE SER TAN MALO, ASÍ QUE CUÉNTAMELO PARA QUE PODAMOS HACER ALGO AL RESPECTO. _

_LO DIJO CON TOTAL CONFIANZA. ROSALIE ERA INTROVERTIDA, DEMASIADO CALLADA. SIEMPRE LO HABÍA SIDO, PERO SE HABÍA INTENSIFICADO DESDE EL TRÁGICO ACCIDENTE QUE HABÍA ACABADO __CON LA VIDA DE SU HERMANA GEMELA, YESSICA, HACÍA SEIS AÑOS. DESDE ENTONCES, SE HABÍA ENFRASCADO EN LIBROS Y ESTUDIOS. ASÍ QUE, CUANDO CON UN HILO DE VOZ ANUNCIÓ QUE ESTABA EMBARAZADA, ISABELLA SIMPLEMENTE NO REGISTRÓ LAS PALABRAS._

_-¿ME HAS OÍDO? ESTOY EMBARAZADA -INSISTIÓ ROSALIE-. ESE ES EL PROBLEMA. _

_ISABELLA APRETÓ CON FUERZA LAS MANOS DE SU MEDIO HERMANA Y LA MIRÓ A LOS OJOS, TAN DIFERENTES DE LOS SUYOS A PESAR DE QUE COMPARTÍAN EL MISMO PADRE. _

_INTENTÓ QUE LA CONMOCIÓN NO SE ADUEÑARA DE ELLA. _

_-¿CÓMO HA SUCEDIDO? -INQUIRIÓ, E HIZO UNA MUECA-. QUIERO DECIR, SÉ CÓMO, PERO... _

_SU HERMANA BAJÓ LA VISTA, CON CULPABILIDAD Y LAS MEJILLAS ENCENDIDAS. _

_-YA SABES QUE LA RELACIÓN ENTRE EMMETT Y YO SE HA VUELTO MÁS SERIA... -RESPONDIÓ ROSALIE, Y LA MIRÓ. ISABELLA SE DERRITIÓ ANTE LA CONFUSIÓN QUE VIO EN SU ROSTRO. _

_-AMBOS QUERÍAMOS. SENTIMOS QUE ERA EL MOMENTO, Y DESEÁBAMOS HACERLO CON ALGUIEN A QUIEN AMÁRAMOS... _

_A ISABELLA SE LE ENCOGIÓ EL CORAZÓN. ELLA TAMBIÉN HABÍA DESEADO LO MISMO, HASTA QUE... SU HERMANA CONTINUÓ, SACÁNDOLA DE SU DOLOROSO RECUERDO. _

_-TUVIMOS CUIDADO, USAMOS PROTECCIÓN, PERO... SE ROMPIÓ -EXPLICÓ, RUBORIZÁNDOSE-. DECIDIMOS ESPERAR HASTA VER SI HABÍA ALGO DE LO QUE PREOCUPARNOS... Y AHORA LO HAY. _

_-¿EMMETT LO SABE? _

_ROSALIE ASINTIÓ Y LA MIRÓ TÍMIDAMENTE. _

_-NO TE LO HABÍA DICHO, PERO EL MES PASADO, POR MI CUMPLEAÑOS, ME PIDIÓ QUE ME CASARA CON ÉL. NO SUPONÍA UNA SORPRESA, LOS DOS LLEVABAN TODA LA VIDA COMO UNA FELIZ PAREJA. _

_-¿SE LO HA CONTADO ÉL A SUS PADRES? _

_ROSALIE ASINTIÓ, Y SE LE INUNDÓ EL ROSTRO DE LÁGRIMAS. _

_-SU PADRE LE HA AMENAZADO CON DESHEREDARLO SI NOS CASAMOS. YA SABES QUE NUNCA LES HA GUSTADO NUESTRA FAMILIA... _

_ISABELLA SE ENCOGIÓ POR DENTRO. EMMETT PROVENÍA DE UNA DE LAS FAMILIAS MÁS ANTIGUAS DE NUEVA YORK, Y SUS PADRES ERAN UNOS ESNOBS EMPEDERNIDOS. PERO ANTES DE QUE PUDIERA DECIR NADA, ROSALIE CONTINUÓ CON VOZ TRÉMULA. _

_-Y AHORA ES PEOR, PORQUE LA FAMILIA CULLEN HA REGRESADO A CASA, Y TODO EL MUNDO SABE LO QUE SUCEDIÓ. Y CON NUESTRO PADRE EN BANCARROTA... _

_UNA CONOCIDA SENSACIÓN DE VERGÜENZA SE APODERÓ DE ISABELLA AL OÍR MENCIONAR ESE NOMBRE. _

_MUCHOS AÑOS ATRÁS, SU FAMILIA HABÍA COMETIDO UN TERRIBLE CRIMEN CONTRA LOS CULLEN, MUCHO MÁS POBRES QUE ELLOS, ACUSÁNDOLOS FALSAMENTE DE UN HORRENDO ASESINATO. SÓLO RECIENTEMENTE HABÍAN REPARADO EL DAÑO: SU TÍO ABUELO CAYO, EL AUTOR DEL CRIMEN, HABÍA CONFESADO TODO EN UNA NOTA ANTES DE SUICIDARSE, Y ENTONCES LA FAMILIA CULLEN, EXITOSA Y ENORMEMENTE RICA AL CABO DEL TIEMPO, HABÍA VISTO SU OPORTUNIDAD DE VENGARSE, Y HABÍA REGRESADO A NUEVA YORK DESDE FORKS ENVUELTA EN GLORIA. _

_EL CONSECUENTE ESCÁNDALO Y LA REORGANIZACIÓN DEL PODER HABÍA REPERCUTIDO EN QUE CHARLES SWAN HABÍA EMPEZADO A PERDER NEGOCIOS Y DINERO, HASTA EL PUNTO DE QUE LA FAMILIA SE ENFRENTABA A LA BANCARROTA. _

_PEOR AÚN, CULLEN SE HABÍA ASEGURADO DE QUE TODO EL MUNDO SUPIERA LA DETESTABLE MANERA EN QUE LOS SWAN HABÍAN ABUSADO DE SU PODER A CONCIENCIA. _

_-EMMETT QUIERE QUE NOS FUGUEMOS... _

_AQUELLO DEVOLVIÓ A ISABELLA AL PRESENTE. IBA A CONTESTAR, PERO SU HERMANA LA DETUVO. _

—_PERO NO SE LO PERMITIRÉ. SÉ LO IMPORTANTE QUE ES PARA ÉL ENTRAR EN LA POLÍTICA ALGÚN DÍA, Y ESTO PODRÍA ARRUINAR TODAS SUS POSIBILIDADES. _

_ISABELLA SE MARAVILLÓ ANTE AQUELLA ACTITUD DESINTERESADA. TOMÓ A SU HERMANA DE LAS MANOS. _

_-¿Y QUÉ ME DICES QUE TI, ROSALIE? TAMBIÉN TE MERECES SER FELIZ, Y UN PADRE PARA TU BEBÉ. _

_EN EL PISO DE ABAJO SE OYÓ UN PORTAZO Y AMBAS DIERON UN RESPINGO. _

—_YA ESTÁ EN CASA... —SUSURRÓ ROSALIE, CON UNA MEZCLA DE TEMOR Y DESPRECIO EN SU VOZ, MIENTRAS LOS INARTICULADOS RUGIDOS DE SU PADRE BORRACHO SE ELEVABAN DESDE EL PISO INFERIOR. _

_LOS OJOS SE LE LLENARON DE LÁGRIMAS DE NUEVO, E ISABELLA FUE CONSCIENTE DEL NUEVO ESTADO DE SU HERMANA PEQUEÑA, QUIEN NECESITABA A TODA COSTA PROTEGERSE DE CUALQUIER ESCÁNDALO O DE PERDER A EMMETT. LA TOMÓ DE LOS HOMBROS E HIZO QUE LA MIRARA. _

—_HAS HECHO BIEN EN CONTÁRMELO, CORAZÓN. COMPÓRTATE COMO SI TODO ESTUVIERA IGUAL QUE SIEMPRE Y ENCONTRAREMOS UNA SOLUCIÓN. YA LO VERÁS. _

—_PERO NUESTRO PADRE CADA VEZ ESTÁ MÁS FUERA DE CONTROL —REPLICÓ ROSALIE CASI HISTÉRICA—, Y NUESTRA MADRE, A PUNTO DE VENIRSE ABAJO... _

—_NO TE PREOCUPES. ¿ACASO NO HE ESTADO SIEMPRE CONTIGO? _

_AL DECIR ESO, SE LE ENCOGIÓ EL CORAZÓN. CUANDO ROSALIE MÁS LA HABÍA NECESITADO, TRAS LA MUERTE DE YESSICA, SU HERMANA GEMELA, ELLA NO HABÍA ESTADO A SU LADO. POR ESO SE HABÍA PROMETIDO SEGUIR VIVIENDO EN AQUELLA CASA HASTA QUE SU HERMANA ALCANZARA LA INDEPENDENCIA. _

_ROSALIE ASINTIÓ HECHA UN MAR DE LÁGRIMAS Y LA MIRÓ CON TAL CONFIANZA, QUE ISABELLA SINTIÓ UN ABRUMADOR PÁNICO. LE ENJUGÓ LAS LÁGRIMAS. _

—_TIENES EXÁMENES DENTRO DE POCOS MESES, Y SUFICIENTES COSAS EN LAS QUE PENSAR. YO ME OCUPARÉ DEL RESTO. _

_SU HERMANA LA ABRAZÓ FUERTEMENTE. ISABELLA CORRESPONDIÓ, EMOCIONADA. TENÍA QUE ASEGURARSE DE QUE EMMETT Y ELLA SE CASABAN. ROSALIE NO ERA TAN DURA NI PROVOCADORA COMO HABÍA SIDO SU HERMANA GEMELA. Y ADEMÁS, SI SU PADRE SE ENTERABA... _

_ROSALIE SE SEPARÓ Y PARECIÓ LEERLE EL PENSAMIENTO. _

—_¿Y SI NUESTRO PADRE...? _

_ISABELLA LA INTERRUMPIÓ. _

—_NO SE ENTERARÁ. TE LO PROMETO. Y AHORA, INTENTA DORMIR. NO TE PREOCUPES, YO ME OCUPARÉ DE TODO._


	2. Chapter 2

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER, LA HISTORIA ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN… LA HISTORIA PERTENECE A _ABBY GREEN_**

* * *

_**Capítulo 1**_

_«yo me ocuparé de todo». aquellas palabras fatalistas todavía reverberaban en la cabeza de Isabella una semana después. había intentado hablar con el padre de emmett, pero él no se había dignado a recibirla. no podía haber dejado más claro que los consideraba la lacra de la sociedad. _

—_¡ Swan ! _

_El grito de su jefe la sacó bruscamente de sus sombríos pensamientos. debía de ser la segunda o tercera vez que la llamaba, a juzgar por la impaciencia en su rostro. _

—_Cuando dejes de estar en las nubes, acércate a la piscina y asegúrate de que todo está despejado y las velas adornan las mesas. _

_Ella masculló una disculpa y se marchó corriendo. en realidad, su preocupación la había distraído de algo mucho más aterrador y estresante: se hallaba en la mansión de los Cullen, en las afueras de nueva york, para trabajar como camarera en una fiesta en honor de Edward Cullen, el hijo de Carlisle Cullen. se rumoreaba que tal vez iba a hacerse cargo del negocio familiar. sería un golpe maestro, ya que Edward Cullen se había convertido en un emprendedor multimillonario por su cuenta. _

_Se detuvo en seco y se llevó una mano al pecho, cada vez más histérica. aquél era el peor lugar donde podría hallarse, hogar de la familia que odiaba enardecidamente a la suya. dentro de poco, ella, Isabella Swan, estaría sirviendo bebidas a lo mejor de la sociedad de nueva york delante del mismo Cullen. sólo con pensar en lo que haría su padre si la viera, le invadió un sudor frío. _

_Se obligó a ponerse en marcha. suspiró aliviada tras echar un rápido vistazo a la zona de la piscina y no ver a nadie. los invitados aún no habían empezado a llegar y, aunque algunos se alojaban en la mansión, estarían arreglándose para la fiesta. aun así... un incómodo cosquilleo le erizó el vello. _

_No había podido evitar acudir allí esa noche. sólo a mitad de camino de su destino, sus colegas camareros y ella habían sabido adónde se dirigían en el minibús de la empresa, debido a «razones de seguridad». e Isabella sabía que, si se hubiera negado a trabajar, su jefe la habría despedido en el acto. y ella no podía permitírselo, dado que sus ingresos eran lo único que permitía a su hermana continuar con sus estudios universitarios, y poder comer todos los días. _

_Intentó darse seguridad: su jefe era inglés, y se había mudado a estados unidos recientemente con su mujer. no conocía quién era ella, ni su escandalosa conexión con la familia Cullen. _

_observó las mesas adornadas con manteles blancos bordados, y comenzó a colocar velas en los candelabros que las adornaban. _

_Dio gracias nuevamente porque ninguno de los demás compañeros fueran de la ciudad: la empresa tenía tanto trabajo, que para aquella ocasión habían llamado a empleados ocasionales, y todos eran extranjeros o de fuera de nueva york. _

_Su único temor era que algún invitado de la fiesta la reconociera. Pero estaba segura de que, con su uniforme, nadie se detendría a mirarla. Tal vez podía quedarse en la cocina, preparando las bandejas, y evitar así... _

_Oyó un ruido y se sobresaltó: había alguien en la piscina. Lentamente, colocó la última vela y se apresuró a regresar a la cocina. Como si lo hubiera sabido a nivel inconsciente, pero lo hubiera ignorado, se dio cuenta de que alguien debía de haber estado todo el tiempo en el agua, pero sin nadar, y por eso ella no lo había advertido. _

_Además, estaba empezando a oscurecer. Miró rápidamente hacia la derecha al captar movimiento, y casi se desmayó ante lo que veían sus ojos. _

_Un dios griego estaba saliendo del agua con un movimiento ágil, y gotas de agua caían en cascada por sus poderosos músculos. Todo parecía ir a cámara lenta. Isabella sacudió la cabeza, pero la tenía acorchada. Los dioses griegos no existían. Aquél era un hombre de carne y hueso. se dio cuenta de que lo estaba mirando embobada y le entró pánico. _

_Pero su cuerpo no obedecía sus órdenes de moverse y, cuando lo hizo, fue totalmente descoordinada. Para mayor horror suyo, se tropezó con una silla y estuvo a punto de caerse. Cosa que habría sucedido si el hombre no hubiera llegado a su lado como una bala y la hubiera sujetado. De esa forma, en lugar de hacia atrás, cayó sobre el pecho de él, al tiempo que lo abrazaba por el cuello. _

_Durante un largo momento, intentó convencerse de que aquello no estaba sucediendo. De que no estaba inhalando una embriagadora mezcla de especias y algo muy terrenal. Que no se hallaba apoyada sobre un pecho desnudo y mojado, tan duro como el acero, y con la boca a pocos centímetros de aquella piel cubierta de vello masculino. _

_Se separó, obligándose a romper su abrazo, y le ardieron las mejillas al elevar la mirada desde aquel ancho pecho hasta el rostro de su propietario. _

—_lo siento mucho. Me he asustado. No había visto... _

_Vio que él enarcaba una ceja, y tragó saliva. El rostro era tan bello como el resto del cuerpo. Qué hombre tan irresistible, de cabello cobrizo, abundante y desordenado, pómulos marcados y mandíbula cuadrada. El gesto de la boca era severo, pero insinuaba una sensualidad que le hizo estremecerse. _

_De pronto, él sonrió y ella tuvo que sujetarse de nuevo para no caerse: advirtió una delgada cicatriz desde el labio superior hasta la nariz, y tuvo que contenerse para no tocarla. ¿Cómo era posible que un extraño le generara esa reacción? _

— _¿estás bien? _

_Isabella asintió levemente. Tal vez era un colega de negocios, un invitado que se alojaba en la mansión. Aunque eso no acababa de convencerla. no podía pensar con claridad, pero intuía que él era «alguien». Tuvo que esforzarse para recordar dónde estaba y qué había ido a hacer allí. Quién era ella. _

_Asintió. _

—_sí, estoy bien. _

_Él frunció ligeramente el ceño, sin dar mayor importancia a encontrarse medio desnudo. _

_-¿no eres de nueva york? _

_Isabella negó y asintió después. _

—_soy estadounidense. Pero también medio inglesa. Pasé muchos años en internados allí... así que mi acento es más neutro. _

_Cerró la boca. ¿qué tonterías estaba diciendo? el hombre frunció algo más el ceño y recorrió su uniforme con la mirada. _

—_¿y estás trabajando de camarera hoy aquí? _

_Al oír su tono incrédulo, Isabella recuperó la cordura. en nueva york, sólo las hijas de las familias adineradas salían a estudiar fuera. se sintió muy expuesta. debía hacerse notar lo menos posible, no ponerse a hablar con los invitados de los anfitriones. _

_se separó de nuevo y clavó la vista en el hombro de él. _

—_discúlpeme, tengo que regresar al trabajo. estaba a punto de darse media vuelta, cuando oyó la voz aterciopelada de él._

—_tal vez quieras secarte antes de empezar a servir champán. _

_Isabella siguió la mirada de él, detenida en sus senos. ahogó un grito al ver que estaba empapada, y se apreciaban claramente su sujetador blanco y sus pezones erectos. ¿cuánto tiempo había estado apoyada sobre él? _

_ahogando un grito de mortificación, dio varios pasos atrás y estuvo a punto de tropezarse de nuevo con otra silla, asunto que evitó antes de que pudiera repetirse el rescate anterior. y mientras volaba escaleras arriba, sólo pudo oír una carcajada burlona. _

_algo después, Edward Cullen paseó la vista por el abarrotado salón e intentó contener su irritación al no localizar a la camarera. le había incomodado su urgencia de verla de nuevo, nada más entrar en el salón principal de la fiesta. también le había molestado lo vívido de su recuerdo mientras se duchaba, circunstancia que le había obligado a usar sólo agua fría. _

_la imagen de ella aparecía una y otra vez en su mente, burlando sus intentos de ignorarla. recordaba sus mejillas encendidas, sus ojos color chocolate enmarcados entre espesas pestañas, mirándolo como un cervatillo asustado. como si no hubiera visto nunca un hombre. _

_frunció el ceño. no le gustaban esas respuestas tan arbitrarias de su cuerpo. pero, cuando la había visto llegar junto a la piscina y realizar su tarea, con movimientos rápidos y eficaces, y su sedoso cabello castaño recogido en un moño alto, algo le había conmovido; algo acerca de la profunda preocupación que la embargaba, ya que era evidente que no le había visto. y él no era un hombre que pasara desapercibido. _

_la irritación lo invadió de nuevo. ¿por qué no la veía? ¿habría sido un invento de su imaginación? entonces, vio acercarse a su padre con un colega, y forzó una sonrisa, irritado por sentirse esclavo de una camarera cualquiera. _

_le distrajo momentáneamente lo frágil que se había vuelto su padre desde la última vez que lo había visto. como si algo en su interior hubiera cambiado sutil pero profundamente. una profunda sensación de inevitabilidad lo invadió: él, Edward Cullen, era necesario allí, a pesar de tener su propio imperio. pero ¿era aquél realmente su lugar? pensó: «hogar», y se le aceleró el corazón. _

_pensó en su lujoso ático de Forks, y en los rascacielos de acero y plata del lugar donde vivía. pensó en su amante, tan experimentada y siempre impecable. pensó en qué sentiría al alejarse de todo aquello y... no sintió nada. _

_Nueva York, en la semana que llevaba allí, le había sorprendido: sentía como si se hubiera conectado a una parte básica de su alma. algo había renacido en su interior, y no quedaría relegado a algún lugar lejano y oculto. _

_justo entonces, contribuyendo a aquel sentimiento, vio algo en la esquina más lejana del salón: un sedoso cabello recogido en un moño, dejando ver un cuello largo y delgado; una espalda delgada y familiar. _

_notó que el corazón se le aceleraba, y aquella vez a un ritmo diferente. _

_Isabella estaba esforzándose por mantener la cabeza gacha, para no encontrarse con ninguna mirada. había hecho todo lo posible por quedarse en la cocina, preparando las bandejas para sus compañeros, pero su jefe la había enviado al salón principal dado que era su empleada con más experiencia. _

_de pronto, advirtió que Aro Vulturi la miraba fijamente, con el ceño fruncido, desde el extremo opuesto de la sala, y se le encogió el estómago de pánico renovado: aquello era un desastre. el la conocía, porque sus padres habían tenido una relación cordial antes de que el suyo falleciera. y era socio de Cullen. _

_Isabella, que llevaba una bandeja con copas de vino tinto, tropezó con una compañera. la bandeja se tambaleó y, con creciente horror, ella vio cómo las cuatro copas llenas de vino se derramaban sobre el carisimo vestido blanco de una de las invitadas. _

_durante un segundo no sucedió nada. la mujer se quedó mirando su vestido horrorizada. y de pronto, soltó un chillido tan agudo que Isabella se estremeció. _

_al mismo tiempo, un terrible silencio se extendió por la sala. _

_-!estúpida chica! _

_justo entonces, igual de repentinamente, vio aparecer una enorme sombra a su lado: el hombre de la piscina. el corazón se le detuvo un instante, y luego empezó a latir desenfrenado. el hombre le guiñó un ojo y se llevó a la mujer a un lado, donde le habló en voz baja. Isabella vio que su jefe se acercaba para solucionar el asunto. y contempló cómo él y la mujer eran despachados rápidamente, y el hombre se giraba hacia ella. resultaba tan intimidante con su fabuloso esmoquin, que el asombro estaba dejándola sin habla, sin respiración y sin poder moverse. _

_él le quitó con tranquilidad la bandeja vacía de las manos y se la entregó a otro camarero. el estropicio de las copas caídas estaba siendo limpiado. Isabella habría dicho que lo limpiaba ella, si hubiera podido hablar. _

_todo el mundo a su alrededor pareció desvanecerse y, tomándola suave pero firmemente del brazo, él la sacó de la habitación y, atravesando unas puertas, llegaron hasta una amplia terraza. _

_el aire fresco y fragante de la noche envolvió a Isabella como una caricia, aunque en su interior estaba ardiendo: de vergüenza y de sentir aquella mano en su brazo. se detuvieron junto a una pared baja, a lo largo de la cual un césped inmaculado se perdía en la distancia. _

_el silencio los rodeaba, denso, aunque les llegaba amortiguado el sonido de la fiesta. ¿había él cerrado las puertas, tal vez para que tuvieran más intimidad? isabella se estremeció ante la idea. elevó la mirada y, con gran esfuerzo, se soltó del suave pero devastador agarre. él sonrió al tiempo que se metía las manos en los bolsillos. resultaba tan irresistible, que Isabella sintió que iba a desmayarse de nuevo. _

—_así que volvemos a encontrarnos. _

_Isabella obligó a su cerebro a conservar algo de cordura, pero por más que lo deseara, temía que su voz no saliera tan tranquila como le gustaría. _

—_lo siento... debe de creer que soy una patosa. normalmente no soy tan torpe. gracias por su... _

_hizo un gesto hacia el salón, sintiéndose fatal al recordar la mancha roja sobre el vestido blanco. _

—_por haber tranquilizado la situación. aunque no creo que mi jefe me perdone. ese vestido debía de valer como todo mi sueldo de un año. _

_él le restó importancia con un gesto de la mano. _

—_considéralo resuelto. he visto lo que sucedió, fue un accidente. _

_Isabella ahogó un grito. _

—_no puedo permitírselo. ni siquiera sé quién es usted. _

_la despreocupación y demostración de riqueza de aquel hombre le heló algo en el pecho. su interior más profundo rechazaba aquella esfera social. había crecido en ella, y le recordaba demasiado a la parte sombría de su propia familia. _

_los ojos de él brillaron peligrosamente. _

—_al contrario. yo diría que vamos bien encaminados para... conocernos. _

_una corriente eléctrica pareció desatarse en aquel momento. Isabella vio que él se le acercaba, y contuvo el aliento; no podía pensar, ni hablar. le sostuvo la mirada y, por segunda vez aquel día, advirtió que sus ojos parecían arder con una llama. _

_él le acarició la mandíbula con un dedo, dejando un rastro ardiente a su paso. _

_-no he podido dejar de pensar en ti. _

_el hielo que se había instalado en el pecho de Isabella se derritió. _

—_¿de veras? _

_él asintió. _

—_y en tu boca. _

—_mi boca... —repitió ella como una tonta. _

_clavó la mirada en la boca de él, y se fijó de nuevo en la cicatriz del labio superior. el deseo de recorrerla fue tan poderoso, que se estremeció. _

—_¿estás pensando en cómo sería si mi boca besara la tuya ahora? _

_Isabella elevó la mirada y se encontró con aquella ardiente mirada. su cuerpo respondió encendiéndose de cintura para abajo. sintió la urgencia de apretar las piernas, como si eso pudiera calmar el deseo que estaba creciendo allí. _

_de pronto desapareció la distancia y sólo podía verlo a él, tan alto que bloqueaba el cielo, acercando su cabeza cada vez más a ella. olía a hombre y a pasión. Isabella sintió que su cuerpo respondía desde su vientre, como si reconociera ese olor a un nivel primario. _

_intentando agarrarse desesperadamente a algo racional, elevó una mano para detenerlo, decirle que no... pero la boca de él estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento mezclándose con el suyo. le cosquillearon los labios. deseaba que la besara, con tanta intensidad que se acercó de forma muy reveladora. _

_-señor Cullen... _

_Isabella había tenido los ojos cerrados, pero los abrió repentinamente. sus bocas estaban a punto de tocarse. pero el nombre que acababa de oír explotó en su conciencia. señor Cullen. _

_la realidad los golpeó, al tiempo que la música de la fiesta les llegaba a través de las puertas abiertas. Isabella apenas se dio cuenta de que retiraba la mano de él y daba un paso atrás. la conmoción empezaba a apoderarse de todo su cuerpo. _

_otra persona apareció en el patio. el mayordomo que había estado allí, quién sabe cuánto tiempo, se desvaneció discretamente. la recién llegada era la esposa del anfitrión, Esme Cullen. _

_-Edward, cariño, tu padre está buscándote. casi es la hora de tu discurso. _

_Isabella advirtió que, con un suave movimiento, había quedado oculta a la vista de la mujer. _

_-dame un par de minutos, Esme —respondió él, implacable. _

_evidentemente, estaba acostumbrado a dar órdenes y que se cumplieran. era Edward Cullen. _

_Isabella apenas oyó el comentario de la mujer, que luego se dio media vuelta y regresó a la fiesta, cerrando las puertas a su paso. _

_la conmoción empezaba a apoderarse de Isabella, que empezó a reaccionar: tenía que salir de allí. _

_advirtió que Edward Cullen se había girado hacia ella, pero no fue capaz de mirarlo. sintió su cálida mano en la barbilla y le entraron náuseas. sólo podría haber evitado aquella mirada cerrando los ojos, y esa idea le daba pánico. vio la sonrisa sexy de él. _

—_te ruego disculpes la interrupción. tengo que marcharme dentro de un minuto, pero... ¿dónde estábamos? _

_tenía que salir de allí cuanto antes, se dijo Isabella. ¡había estado a punto de besar a Edward Cullen, el hombre que estaba recreándose en arruinar públicamente a su familia! la rabia se apoderó de ella. pensó en Rosalie, tan vulnerable en aquellos momentos: ninguna de las dos se merecían estar pagando por algo que había sucedido décadas atrás. _

_apartó la mano de él y habló con tono gélido. _

_-no sé a lo que está jugando, pero debo volver al trabajo. si mi jefe me viera aquí, me despediría en el acto, lo cual es algo que obviamente nunca le ha ocurrido a usted. _

_el se la quedó mirando un largo momento, antes de erguirse en toda su magnitud y apartarse ligeramente. el hombre bromista y sexy de momentos antes se había desvanecido, y en su lugar quedaba el hijo y heredero de una vasta fortuna, destilando una arrogante confianza en sí mismo. un hombre que se había convertido en millonario por sí solo. por eso ella había percibido que era «alguien»... _

_Isabella tuvo que reprimir un escalofrío ante la repentina frialdad de su mirada. _

—_disculpa —dijo él en tono helador—. de haber sabido que te parecía tan repugnante, no habría intentado besarte. _

_su actitud contradecía sus palabras. no estaba arrepentido para nada. volvió a tomarla de la barbilla. Isabella sintió que se le disparaba el corazón y se le encendían las mejillas. _

—_¿a quién pretendes engañar, muñeca? conozco los signos del deseo, y ahora mismo estás casi jadeando por mí, al igual que ha sucedido junto a la piscina. _

_Isabella le apartó la mano bruscamente, presa del pánico. si él sospechara siquiera quién era ella... _

—_no sea ridículo. no lo estoy. quiero que se aparte de mi camino, por favor, para que pueda regresar a mi trabajo. _

—_voy a hacerlo, pero no sin antes haber demostrado que tus palabras son mentira —masculló él. _

_antes de que Isabella pudiera tomar aliento, él tomó su rostro entre ambas manos y la besó arrolladoramente. ella intentó soltarse, pero era como intentar ir contra una poderosa corriente. _

_su boca, abierta de la sorpresa, había supuesto una invitación para él, que hundió su lengua salvajemente, buscando la de ella y sorbiéndola con fuerza. Isabella se estremeció al ser besada tan íntimamente. _

_el cuerpo se le había tensado ante la reacción de él, pero su urgencia de pelear iba disipándose cada vez más. lo único que sentía eran aquellas manos fuertes, y tan grandes que le cubrían toda la cabeza, entrelazando sus largos dedos entre su cabello. y, mientras tanto, su boca y su lengua la sumían en una profunda espiral hacia lo desconocido. _

_ella no sabría decir cuándo dejó de intentar apartarle las manos, ni cuándo lo abrazó por el cuello. sólo supo que la realidad fue dejando de existir conforme se besaban con furiosa intensidad. sus cuerpos se apretaban uno contra otro fuertemente. el ensordecedor latido de sus corazones ahogaba los temores y preocupaciones. isabella se puso de puntillas para acercarse aún más a él y, cuando sintió la creciente erección, su cerebro hizo cortocircuitó por completo. _

_súbitamente, todo acabó y él estaba separándose. Isabella hizo un traicionero movimiento hacia él, resistiéndose a dejarlo marchar, con las manos extendidas donde antes abrazaban los hombros de él. sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que él las tenía sujetas... y una terrible sospecha le invadió. ¿había tenido que apartárselas a la fuerza? intentó evaluar la situación y tranquilizarse, avergonzada. el corazón le latía con fuerza. estaba muda y mareada. _

_Edward la miró con el rostro encendido, ¿sería de ira, o de satisfacción por haber demostrado que tenía razón? su mortificación aumentó. _

_sonó una discreta tos cerca de ellos. _

—_señor, si es tan amable de acudir junto a su padre... _

_Isabella se sorprendió ante el rostro impertérrito de Edward. _

—_enseguida voy —le oyó responder, sin apartar la mirada de ella. _

_él parecía estar totalmente al mando, sólo traicionado por sus mejillas encendidas. ángela se sentía a punto de desmoronarse. hizo ademán de decir algo, pero él la cortó. _

—_espérame aquí. aún no he acabado contigo —le advirtió él, y se dio media vuelta. _

_Isabella lo observó volver con pasos enérgicos al abarrotado salón. no podía creer lo que acababa de suceder. _

_en estado de shock, se llevó un dedo a los labios, aún enrojecidos de tantos besos. avergonzada y disgustada consigo misma, recordó cómo se había arqueado licenciosamente hacia él... casi como si quisiera meterse en su piel. ni siquiera en el momento más apasionado de su relación con Jacob había sentido un deseo tan intenso, capaz de borrar todo pensamiento de su mente. pero aquello había sido parte del problema... _

_se sentía expuesta, y dolorosos recuerdos comenzaban a asaltarla, como si no fuera suficientemente duro asimilar lo que acababa de suceder. _

_la multitud del salón comenzó a callarse y, desesperada, Isabella buscó una escapatoria. se apresuró escaleras abajo, camino de la cocina, sabiendo que podía olvidarse de aquel empleo. el incidente con el vino sería causa suficiente; desaparecer con el invitado de honor sólo lo reforzaría. _

_su jefe pronto descubriría quién era ella, y no quería estar presente cuando sucediera. _

_de vuelta en la cocina, agarró sus cosas y se alejó de la reluciente mansión sin mirar atrás. _

_Edward escuchó de pie el emotivo discurso de su padre Carlisle Cullen, en el que no había ocultado que estaba preparado para traspasar a su hijo las riendas del poder. de nuevo, Edward sintió un orgullo primigenio. aunque no iba a dar a su padre la oportunidad de capitular tan fácilmente, no podía negar que necesitaba reivindicar su derecho a estar allí, algo que le había sido arrebatado. _

_su padre no era ningún tonto. sin duda había contado con aquello al pedirle que acudiera a nueva york, pero él no iba a permitirle todavía descubrir que había ganado. _

_mientras se desvanecía el entusiasmado aplauso tras el discurso, Edward comprobó que su cuerpo seguía hirviendo de deseo por la mujer a la que había dejado en el patio. miró por las puertas, abiertas de nuevo, pero no la vio. se irritó al pensar que ella tal vez se habría marchado, cuando él le había ordenado que esperara. y de momento, se hallaba atrapado por los habituales aduladores, todos intentando conseguir algo de él. _

_se moría de ganas de salir de aquel salón y terminar lo que habían empezado. se encontraba en un momento crucial en su vida, y lo único en lo que podía pensar era en una camarera sexy que había tenido la temeridad de encenderlo, enfriarlo y volverlo a encender. la ira se apoderó de él, sorprendido. nunca le había sucedido aquello. había encontrado mujeres dispuestas a todo para lograr su interés, pero no les había funcionado. el no perdía el tiempo con juegos. las mujeres de su vida eran experimentadas, maduras... y conocían las reglas: nada de lazos emocionales, nada de juegos. _

_pero cuando ella lo había mirado como si fuera un inexperto intentando aprovecharse de ella... se había puesto furioso. nunca había sentido aquel deseo de demostrarle que estaba equivocada, de dejarle huella, ni la implacable necesidad de besarla de aquella manera... y luego, cuando había sentido que su inicial resistencia se desvanecía, y ella se excitaba en sus brazos, correspondiendo a sus besos con tanta pasión... _

—_Carlisle no podía haber sido más obvio. ¿así que estás listo para caer en la trampa, Cullen? _

_Edward estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que necesitó unos segundos para que su mente regresara a aquella habitación. la multitud que lo rodeaba antes había desaparecido. parpadeó y vio a Aro Vulturi, el socio de su padre, mirándolo atentamente. le caía bien: habían trabajado juntos con motivo de la fusión, aunque él lo había hecho desde forks. hizo un esfuerzo para recordar lo que aro acababa de decirle. se obligó a sonreír y bromeó. _

—_¿crees que voy a decírtelo, y que mi decisión la conozca todo nueva york por la mañana? _

_Aro rió de buena gana. Edward intentó concentrarse en la conversación, aunque no dejaba de buscar un moño de sedoso cabello castaño. ¿y si ella se había marchado? ni siquiera sabía su nombre. _

—_me ha sorprendido verla aquí. he visto que te la has llevado afuera. ¿le has pedido que se marche? — comentó aro, sacudiendo la cabeza—. debo admitir que tiene valor... _

_Edward se quedó helado. _

—_¿a quién te refieres? _

—_a Isabella Swan. la hija mayor de Charlie. es la camarera que ha derramado el vino sobre Lauren Mallory, la que te has llevado fuera de la sala. todos hemos creído que estabas diciéndole que se marchara —añadió aro, y miró alrededor—. y no he vuelto a verla, así que no sé lo que le habrás dicho, pero ha funcionado. _

_Edward reaccionó instintivamente al oír el apellido Swan. pertenecía al enemigo, representaba pérdida, dolor, humillación. frunció el ceño, intentando comprender. _

—_¿era una Swan? _

_aro asintió. _

—_¿no lo sabías? _

_Edward negó con la cabeza, intentando asimilar la información. ¿cómo iba a saber él quiénes eran los hijos de Charlie Swan? no habían tratado directamente con la familia durante la fusión, que había sido lo que había precipitado su bancarrota. había sido una venganza limpia, pero en aquel momento le pareció insuficiente, tras haber conocido a una de ellos. tras haber besado a una de ellos. _

_se sintió enormemente vulnerable: si aro la había reconocido, seguramente otros también. él la había sacado con la idea de quedarse a solas con ella y explorar su atracción mutua, sin saber quién era. la furia se apoderó de él. _

_¿habría ella planeado algún incidente? con sus enormes ojos color chocolate, y luego fingiendo que no lo deseaba? su reacción de sorpresa en la piscina se debía a que lo había reconocido, no a la atracción que él había creído advertir. esa idea lo enfureció. nunca se había sentido tan expuesto... _

_¿la habría enviado su padre, como parte de un plan? se tensó en repulsa de esa idea. y justo vio a su padre acercándosele con un grupo de hombres. no tenía tiempo para procesar lo ocurrido, se dijo, y durante el resto de la noche, tuvo que fingir, sonreír y ocultar que lo que en realidad deseaba era quitarse la pajarita y la chaqueta, encontrar a Isabella Swan, y obtener algunas respuestas. _

* * *

**UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS. FORKS **

_Edward contempló las vistas de forks desde su despacho, sin verlas realmente. lo único que veía desde que había regresado de nueva york era el rostro angelical de Isabella Swan con los ojos cerrados, justo antes de besarla. se burló de sí mismo. Isabella. que nombre más adecuado. _

_se obligó a dejar de pensar en ella. no se lo había confesado a nadie, y menos aún a su padre, pero esa ciudad había cambiado algo fundamental dentro de él. aunque había nacido y crecido en forks, nunca le había llamado la atención._

_incluso, había telefoneado a su amante aquella misma mañana, después de haberla evitado durante toda la semana, algo poco usual en él, y había roto con ella. aún tenía su chillido grabado en el tímpano, pero en el fondo había experimentado alivio. _

_Isabella. le irritaba la facilidad con la que ella invadía sus pensamientos. no había podido ir en su busca debido a una crisis en su empresa matriz; crisis que tenía aspecto de ir a durar varias semanas, para irritación suya, pero que no estaba logrando hacerle olvidar a aquella mujer. no estaba acostumbrado a que le sucediera eso, y menos aún cuando ni siquiera se habían acostado. _

_hervía de ira. era la primera vez que se sentía como un tonto, y no iba a permitirlo ni un momento más. Isabella Swan estaba jugando con fuego si creía que podía tomarle el pelo a un Cullen. a él. ¿cómo se atrevía, más aún después de todo lo que su familia le había hecho a la de él? ¿y en la noche de su presentación en la sociedad? el descaro de ella lo conmocionó de nuevo. obviamente, los Swan no aceptaban dejar tranquilo el pasado. ¿querían avivar la vieja enemistad o, peor aún, pelear a muerte hasta volver a quedar sin rival? frunció el ceño. ¿contarían con el apoyo de miembros de la élite del antiguo nueva york? tal vez debía preocuparle la amenaza... y entonces, se reprendió a sí mismo. quizás el hecho de que Isabella hubiera estado allí aquella noche no fuera más que una coincidencia. _

_una vocecita le pinchó: ¿también era coincidencia que, de toda la gente presente, ella fuera la única en la que se había fijado? apretó los puños. no iba a permitir que ella se saliera con la suya. _

_sacó su teléfono móvil e hizo una llamada concisa. al terminar, volvió a contemplar las vistas. acababa de dar una noticia trascendental, sin alterarse: iba a regresar a nueva york y a hacerse cargo de Cullen Shipping. lo invadió un cosquilleo. _

_la idea de ver de nuevo a Isabella Swan, y obligarla a que se explicara, hizo que le hirviera la sangre. apretó la mandíbula, conteniendo la impaciencia que le urgía a poner en práctica su decisión e ir ya mismo. pero antes, debía solucionar la crisis de su negocio de forks. esperaría el momento oportuno, y mientras tanto tendría que aplacar aquella urgencia de marcharse. se dijo a sí mismo que Isabella Swan no influía en su decisión; aunque iba a ser uno de los primeros asuntos que atendiera._


	3. Chapter 3

_**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER, LA HISTORIA ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN… LA HISTORIA PERTENECE A ABBY GREEN**_

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**UN MES DESPUÉS **

_El corazón iba a salírsele del pecho. Isabella sintió un sudor frío por todo el cuerpo. Por segunda vez en pocas semanas, se encontraba en el peor lugar del mundo para ella: la mansión Cullen. Sentía náuseas al recordar lo sucedido en la terraza. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. No debía pensar en Edward Cullen en aquel momento, ni en lo que le había hecho sentir justo antes de descubrir quién era. Ni en lo difícil que había sido olvidarle. _

_Abrió los ojos e intentó distinguir las habitaciones en la tenue luz. Para su alivio, el lugar parecía estar vacío. Había leído en la prensa acerca de la mala salud de Carlisle Cullen, y que se hallaba descansando en una isla griega recientemente adquirida. Sintió el abultado documento en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta. Por eso había ido allí, se recordó. Estaba haciendo lo correcto. _

_Unos días atrás, se había anunciado oficialmente que Edward Cullen iba a tomar las riendas de la empresa familiar, y a dejar Forks para establecerse de manera permanente en Nueva York. Desde entonces, Isabella se había vuelto más nerviosa y su padre más amargado y mordaz, al ver que sus posibilidades de redimirse disminuían. _

_El día anterior, al regresar a casa de su nuevo empleo, Isabella había encontrado a su padre borracho, riéndose de un grueso documento en sus manos. Al verla entrar, la había llamado y ella había obedecido, a su pesar; pero sabía bien que no debía contrariarlo. _

—_¿sabes lo que es esto? —le había preguntado él. _

_Ella había negado con la cabeza. _

—_Esto, querida hija, es mi billete para salir de la bancarrota. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que tengo en mis manos? _

_Ella había sacudido la cabeza de nuevo, y un escalofrío le había recorrido la espalda. _

—_Aquí están los secretos mejor guardados de la familia Cullen y su destino. Son la última voluntad y el testamento de Carlisle Cullen. Ahora lo sé todo acerca de sus bienes: qué valor tienen exactamente, y cómo planea distribuirlos. También sé que su primera esposa se suicidó. Ellos han querido ocultarlo. ¿Te imaginas lo que sucedería si esto se filtrara a la gente adecuada? podría hundirlos. _

_Isabella había sentido náuseas al comprobar que, aun después de tantos años, y de lo que los Cullen habían soportado, su padre seguía empeñado en alimentar la enemistad. La amargura lo cegaba tanto que no se daba cuenta de que algo así dejaría en peor lugar a su propia familia. Por no mencionar el dolor que causaría a los Cullen al revelar secretos familiares, si ese suicidio era cierto. _

—_¿Cómo lo has conseguido? _

—_Eso no importa —había respondido su padre haciendo un gesto con la mano. _

—_Has enviado a uno de tus amigos a robarlo de la mansión —había deducido ella, con una repugnancia demasiado conocida. _

_La expresión del rostro de su padre había confirmado sus sospechas. _

—_¿Y qué, si lo he hecho? y ahora, lárgate. Me pones enfermo: cada vez que te miro me acuerdo de la zorra de tu madre. _

_Isabella estaba tan acostumbrada a que él le hablara así, que ni se había inmutado. Su padre siempre le había echado la culpa de que su glamurosa madre los abandonara cuando ella tenía dos años. _

_Había salido de la habitación, esperado un poco. Su padre se había quedado dormido en su sillón, con una mano agarrando el documento y la otra sujetando una botella vacía de whisky contra su pecho. Roncaba sonoramente. Había sido sencillo quitarle los papeles y salir sin hacer ruido. _

_A la mañana siguiente, se había llevado el testamento al trabajo, sabedora de que su padre seguiría durmiendo la borrachera. Y casi ya de noche, se había desplazado a la mansión Cullen. Le había entrado el pánico momentáneamente al encontrarse frente al guarda de seguridad y ser consciente de lo que iba a hacer. Había murmurado algo acerca de que había acudido a la fiesta unas semanas antes y se le había olvidado algo valioso allí. _

_Para su alivio, tras consultarlo con alguien, el guardia la había dejado entrar. Y aún mejor: no había encontrado a nadie en la cocina, y estaba recorriendo la silenciosa casa en busca del estudio. Dejaría los papeles en un cajón y se marcharía de allí. _

_No iba a permitir que su padre creara más enemistades. _

_Emmett insistía cada día a Rosalie para que se fugaran, pero ella estaba manteniéndose fuerte y negándose, decidida a no arruinar el futuro de Emmett. _

_Avivar la vieja enemistad con la familia más poderosa de Nueva York dificultaría aún más cualquier posibilidad de que ellos dos se casaran. Isabella oía cada noche cómo su hermana lloraba hasta caer rendida, y sabía que la joven pareja podría verse separada para siempre si no ocurría algo pronto. Y además de todo eso, Rosalie tenía que preocuparse de sus importantes exámenes de derecho. _

_Por un momento, la enormidad de todo aquello estuvo a punto de abrumarla. _

_Llegó al enorme vestíbulo y se detuvo, intentando calmar sus nervios y su respiración. Se le erizó el vello de la nuca, pero se reprendió: «aquí no hay nadie. ¡sigue con el plan!». _

_Se acercó a una puerta entreabierta y respiró aliviada al ver que se trataba del estudio. La única luz provenía de la luna, la habitación se hallaba sumida en sombras. _

_Divisó un escritorio y se acercó a él. Tanteando con las manos, encontró un cajón y lo abrió, al tiempo que sacaba el testamento del bolsillo. Iba a guardarlo allí, cuando las luces se encendieron repentinamente. Isabella dio un respingo asustada. _

_Edward Cullen se encontraba en la puerta, cruzado de brazos y con una mirada tan intimidante, que la dejó helada. Habló sin levantar la voz, pero con tono gélido. _

—_¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo? _

_Isabella parpadeó ante la intensa luz. Le pitaban los oídos y tuvo que esforzarse para no desmayarse. No podía hablar. El cerebro y el cuerpo se le estaban derritiendo al verse frente a Edward Cullen, imponente con unos pantalones oscuros y camisa azul claro. El hombre que había invadido sus sueños en las últimas siete semanas. _

_Isabella abrió la boca, pero no logró articular palabra. De unas cuantas zancadas, Edward atravesó la habitación y le quitó el testamento de las manos. _

—_Muy bien, Swan. Veamos qué has venido a buscar. _

_Ella, como atontada, lo vio desdoblarlo y quedarse sin aliento al descubrir lo que era. Su mirada la dejó helada. _

—_¿Pretendías robar el testamento de mi padre? ¿O cualquier cosa en la que pudieras poner tus sucias manos? _

_Isabella negó con la cabeza, dándose cuenta de que él la había llamado por su apellido. _

—_¿Sabes quién soy? _

_Vio que él apretaba la mandíbula y se le encogió el corazón. Edward lanzó el testamento sobre la mesa y la agarró del brazo con fuerza. Isabella ahogó un grito, más de sorpresa que de dolor, y se vio casi lanzada a una silla en la esquina. _

—_Tras tu anterior truco, debería haber supuesto que no tienes reparos en meterte donde no resultas bienvenida. _

_Ella sabía que no serviría de mucho, pero de todas formas se excusó: _

—_Si hubiera sabido dónde iba a trabajar esa noche, no hubiera venido. Me enteré cuando ya era demasiado tarde. _

_El la miró desdeñoso, cruzándose de brazos. _

—_No me tomes por tonto. Tal vez puedas engañar a otras personas con tu seductora carita inocente, pero después de lo que acabo de ver, sé que estás podrida hasta la raíz. Toda tu familia lo está. _

_Isabella se puso en pie en un arrebato de ira. No era justo asumir que ella era como sus antepasados, o como su padre. Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Edward la hizo sentarse sin siquiera recurrir a la fuerza. Isabella se sentía como un títere, no podía dejar de temblar. De nuevo, sentir el tacto de él le perturbaba más que sus acciones. _

_Apretó los puños, agradeciendo la energía que le proporcionaba la rabia. _

_-Estás totalmente equivocado. No he venido a robar nada. Debes saber que... _

_Edward hizo un gesto silenciándola. Isabella se detuvo abruptamente. Por más que no le tuviera cariño a su padre, se dio cuenta de la inutilidad de echarle la culpa. Edward Cullen se reiría en su cara: la había sorprendido con las manos en la masa, y ella no podía culpar a nadie más que a sí misma. _

_Lo vio pasearse con las manos en las caderas. De pronto, el recuerdo de él saliendo de la piscina encendió un fuego abrasador en su pelvis. _

_Invadida por el pánico, y sintiéndose profundamente vulnerable, Isabella se puso en pie y se colocó tras el respaldo de la silla. ¡Como si eso pudiera protegerla! Edward se detuvo y la miró fríamente. _

_-¿Qué vas a hacer? —Preguntó Isabella en un susurro—. ¿Vas a llamar a la policía? _

_El ignoró su pregunta. Se sirvió un whisky y se lo bebió de un trago. Luego la miró, y ella vio una llama en sus ojos verdes. _

_-¿Te envió tu padre esa noche? ¿Era un paso previo a hoy? ¿O esto se debe a tu propia ingenuidad? _

_Isabella se agarró al respaldo de la silla. _

—_Ya te lo he dicho: la noche de la fiesta no sabía adónde nos dirigíamos. Trabajaba para esa empresa de catering, no nos revelaron el destino antes por razones de seguridad. _

_Él casi soltó una carcajada. _

—_Y en cuanto tu padre y tú supisteis que Carlisle se había marchado, aprovechaste la oportunidad. Lo que no imaginabas era encontrarme aquí. _

—_La prensa no ha anunciado nada. _

_Edward la fulminó con la mirada y ella tembló aún más. No revelaría que había revisado diariamente los periódicos durante las siete semanas, para enterarse de lo que él hacía. _

—_He venido una semana antes de lo previsto con la esperanza de sorprender a algunas personas. Ahora que estamos en un traspaso de poder, somos conscientes de que la gente creerá que somos un objetivo fácil de conquistar. _

_Isabella sintió náuseas. _

—_Me has visto llegar. El guarda de seguridad ha hablado contigo... _

_Edward le indicó que mirara a su derecha, a la puerta por la que él había entrado. Daba a una sala llena de pantallas, correspondientes a un circuito cerrado de televisión. Y una de ellas mostraba la puerta, principal. El había observado cada uno de sus pasos. Isabella sintió rabia al pensar en el cuidado con el que había recorrido la casa. Se burló de su propia ingenuidad. Nunca habría podido ni acercarse a aquel lugar si él no hubiera estado allí. Se giró. El la miraba con un rostro tan fiero, que sintió miedo. Aquel hombre no tenía nada que ver con el seductor extranjero que había conocido semanas antes. _

—_Tu audacia resulta abrumadora. Es evidente que mantienes la confianza en ti misma de cuando tenías una buena posición en sociedad, aunque ya no sea así. _

_Isabella se habría reído si pudiera. Tal vez su padre fuera rico tiempo atrás, pero era un déspota y había controlado sus vidas con puño de acero. No había sido audacia lo que la había llevado a aquella mansión, sino pánico y el deseo de enderezar un error. _

—_No venía a robar nada. Lo juro. _

_Edward señaló el testamento sobre la mesa. _

—_¿Qué beneficio esperabas sacar? —inquirió, y rió sarcástico_

—_Qué pregunta tan estúpida. Sin duda, tu padre pretendía usar información acerca del patrimonio de mi padre, para atacarlo de alguna manera. ¿O ibas a usarla tú para intentar cazar mi fortuna, aprovechando el beso que compartimos hace semanas? _

_Isabella se ruborizó al pensar en aquel beso, y luego recordó las palabras de su padre la noche anterior. Eso sería exactamente lo que él pensaría. Demasiado tarde, vio la mirada dura e implacable de Edward, y su mandíbula tensa. Claramente, estaba malinterpretando por qué ella se sentía culpable. _

_De nuevo, supo que sería inútil decir la verdad. Edward Cullen no creería en su inocencia, especialmente cuando las circunstancias la condenaban. Tenía que salir de allí como fuera. Cada vez se sentía más nerviosa y molesta ante la mirada de él. _

_Tímidamente, rodeó la silla. El era un hombre de mundo, seguro que podía apelar a su parte racional. _

—_Escucha: tienes el testamento, siento haber entrado donde no soy bien recibida. Te prometo que, si dejas que me marche, nunca volverás a saber de mí —propuso, ignorando la manera en que se le encogió el corazón al decir eso. _

_No podía ni plantearse la reacción de su padre ante lo que ella había hecho, ni prometer que no volvería a cometer alguna tontería, pero no dijo nada. _

_Observó con recelo cómo Edward dejaba el vaso en la mesa. El aire se cargó de algo extraño, y ella no pudo resistirse a mirarlo a los ojos: brillaban igual que el momento antes de besarla aquella noche en la terraza. Vio que él la recorría con la mirada, fijándose en sus vaqueros gastados, camiseta negra y chaqueta. En sus deportivas. Y de pronto, ella estaba toda excitada. _

_Se le aceleró el corazón. Presa del pánico, para negar su reacción, se movió de nuevo, diciéndose a sí misma que él no la detendría si se marchaba de allí. Después de todo, no se había colado en la mansión a la fuerza. Justo cuando iba a sobrepasarlo, sintió que él la agarraba del brazo y la hacía girar, tan rápido que perdió el equilibrio y le cayó encima. Se quedó sin aliento. _

_Al instante, él le había soltado el cabello y la agarraba de la nuca, haciéndole elevar el rostro. El otro brazo la sujetaba implacable por la cintura. Isabella temió moverse e incluso respirar, porque eso invitaría a un contacto que acabaría con el poco sentido común que le quedaba. _

—_¿Sabes que, en realidad, me has hecho un favor, Swan? _

_Isabella se encogió por dentro al oír que la llamaba por su apellido, y se odió por ello. _

—_Me has ahorrado un viaje. Pensaba ir a buscarte y preguntarte por qué habías acudido aquí esa noche. No creerías que ibas a salirte con la tuya, ¿verdad? _

_Ella no respondió, demasiado asustada de los sentimientos y sensaciones que invadían su cuerpo. Cuando Edward habló de nuevo, notó su pecho vibrando contra sus senos. _

—_También tenía curiosidad por saber si no habría sido demasiado severo en mi primera impresión de porqué estabas trabajando de camarera en nuestra fiesta. Después de todo, sólo porque seas la hija de Charlie no era justo esperar lo peor de ti. _

_Isabella no podía creerlo. Divisó un rayo de esperanza y comenzó a asentir. Abrió la boca, pero él no le dio la oportunidad de hablar. Su tono se endureció aún más. _

—_Pero tus acciones de hoy te acusan sin duda alguna. En cuanto has visto la oportunidad, has regresado, y esta vez para robar algo muy valioso que podría haber sido utilizado para hacer daño a mi familia. Ese testamento contiene información sobre mi patrimonio, así que no sólo has cometido un crimen contra mi padre, también contra mí. _

_Un frío paralizó a Isabella. Aquello era mucho peor de lo que habría imaginado. _

—_Resulta hasta gracioso lo ingenua que has sido al pensar que podías ser tan descarada. ¿de verdad crees que, si yo no hubiera estado aquí, podrías haber entrado con tanta facilidad? _

_Las frágiles esperanzas de Isabella se desvanecieron en aquel momento. Reunió fuerzas e intentó soltarse, pero lo lamentó al comprobar que Edward la apretó aún más contra él. Podía sentir su aliento casi en la boca. ¿Cuándo había acercado él tanto la cabeza? _

—_No serás tan ingenua de pensar que vas a irte tan fácilmente, ¿verdad, Swan? _

_Ella sintió un escalofrío de terror. _

—_¿Qué quieres decir? _

—_Existe otra razón por la que iba a ir en tu busca. Isabella se estremeció, perdida en las profundidades de los ojos de él. Había apoyado las manos en su pecho, en un movimiento instintivo para mantener el equilibrio, y podía sentir su corazón. Deseó mover las caderas, pero se mantuvo rígida. _

—_Me has quitado el sueño durante semanas —añadió él, con una mueca de desagrado—. He intentado negarlo, ignorarlo, pero este deseo no cesa. No estoy acostumbrado a negarme nada ni nadie a quien deseo. Me desprecio por ello, pero te deseo, Isabella. _

_Ella no podía asimilar la importancia de lo que él estaba diciendo, y menos aún asimilar el tumulto de emociones que amenazaban con inundarla, al oír que él la llamaba por su nombre. Todas esas noches en que se había despertado sudando, debido a tórridos sueños, ¿él había estado pensando en ella? _

_Intentó separarse de nuevo, pero él la mantenía sujeta. Al ver que se inclinaba sobre ella, giró la cabeza desesperada. Él le susurró al oído en un tono suavemente letal: _

—_Aquella noche viniste para humillar a mi familia, e intentaste humillarme a mí. Esta noche habías venido a robarnos. Pues no vas a salirte con la tuya. Quien juega con fuego, acaba quemándose. _

_Isabella lo miró presa del pánico. ¡ella no había robado nada en su vida! _

—_Pero yo no... _

_El resto de sus palabras fueron silenciadas por el arrollador beso de Edward. Estaba enfadado, y tomó lo que quiso hasta que ella sintió ganas de llorar y lo golpeó con los puños en su pecho de acero, impotente. _

_Por fin, él se separó, con la respiración acelerada. Ella debería haber sentido asco, miedo, se dijo, al ver su mirada de deseo, pero no fue así. Se estremeció en lo más profundo de su interior, como si hubiera estado esperando aquello. Como si, a pesar de todo, aquello fuera lo correcto. Entonces, Edward le acarició la cabeza y las sienes, y ella se derritió aún más. No podría soportar la ternura. Sintió el pulgar de él en su mejilla y sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. _

_Edward sonrió, tenso. _

—_Las lágrimas son un detalle efectista, Isabella, pero innecesario... al igual que tu intento de fingir que no me deseas. _

_Se movió ligeramente, y ella ahogó un grito al notar la erección de él contra su vientre. Su cuerpo reaccionó al instante, humedeciéndose en la entrepierna. No podía creerlo, aunque desde el momento en que lo había visto salir de la piscina... Se perdió en la mirada de él como hipnotizada. Todo lo demás dejó de existir: quién era ella y por qué estaba allí. _

_Edward inclinó la cabeza de nuevo, y esa vez fue firme pero seductor, arrancándole un suspiro desde lo más hondo. Con una maestría que ella apenas advirtió, le hizo entreabrir la boca y, al sentir la lengua de él en la suya, un calor líquido inundó su pelvis. Isabella se movió instintivamente, apenas consciente de lo que hacía. Sólo sabía que quería más. _

_Edward la apretó más fuertemente contra sí y gimió, sin dejar de besarla. Ella lo abrazó por el cuello y se arqueó para sentirlo más, entrelazando los dedos en su sedoso cabello. _

_Cuando Edward dejó de besarla, ella gimió lamentándolo. Abrió los ojos y, al verlo sonriendo tan sexy y tentador, el corazón le dio un vuelco. Un mechón de pelo le caía sobre la frente: se lo apartó con una mano temblorosa, siguiendo un impulso instintivo. _

_Él acercó la mano a su cintura y, tras un instante de vértigo, la deslizó bajo la camiseta. Sentir su mano sobre la piel desnuda le disparó el corazón. Según la mano ascendía, ella sintió los senos cada vez más llenos, hasta que, con un movimiento insoportablemente lento, él apartó el sujetador. _

_Isabella se mordió el labio inferior. Estaba fuera de sí, y sentía como si una parte de ella se hubiera hecho a un lado, y observara con creciente horror cómo se dejaba tocar con tanta libertad. Pero se hallaba en las garras de algo tan poderoso que no podía moverse. _

_Edward acarició el pezón erecto y, con un rápido movimiento, le quitó la camiseta. Al verlo contemplando sus senos desnudos, Isabella creyó desmayarse de deseo. Lo vio inclinar la cabeza, y ella supo que debería apartarse... pero no pudo. Y cuando sintió que le cubría el pezón con la boca, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y lo agarró fuertemente por los hombros. _

_Estaba siendo rápidamente transportada a un lugar sin retomo. El placer era tan intenso, que temió explotar. Edward introdujo una mano entre las piernas de ella, obligándole a abrirlas, y ella se perdió completamente. Nunca había perdido el control de su cuerpo de aquella manera. _

_Él la acarició a través de los vaqueros, triste barrera para sus expertas caricias. Sabía exactamente dónde tocarla, y mientras tanto succionaba implacable el pezón. Isabella gritó desesperada: quería que se detuviera y, al mismo tiempo, que continuara. _

_Sintió que se le tensaba el cuerpo y renunció a cualquier esperanza de mantener el control. El resto del mundo había dejado de existir. Aquélla era su realidad. _

—_Edward... —rogó en un ronco susurro, sin saber bien lo que buscaba. _

_Súbitamente, Edward se detuvo y la apartó de sí, sujetándola por los hombros. _

_Durante un largo momento, Isabella se mantuvo en estado de shock, con la respiración acelerada, mientras el mundo volvía a su lugar. El corazón le latía con fuerza y tenía el cuerpo empapado en sudor. Él le colocó el sujetador en su lugar, con tal brusquedad que Isabella hizo una mueca de dolor al sentir el material apretando sus pezones hipersensibilizados. _

_No podía creer que... detuvo sus pensamientos al darse cuenta de que tenía las manos sobre el pecho de él, agarrándole la camisa. Las apartó como si se las hubiera quemado. Entonces se dio cuenta de que las piernas no la sujetaban, y estuvo a punto de caerse a los pies de Edward, de no ser porque él la sujetó y la sentó de nuevo en la silla, maldiciendo. _

_Isabella dejó que el cabello le ocultara el rostro. No se le ocurría ninguna palabra que expresara lo expuesta y vulnerable que se sentía. Edward había querido humillarla, y en un segundo ella se había transformado en una desvergonzada en sus brazos. Cómo debía de estar riéndose de ella. _

_Le ardían las mejillas. Recordaba la manera en la que había dicho «Edward», un susurro ronco, con el cuerpo a punto de alcanzar una cumbre desconocida para ella, una experiencia que sus nervios excitados ardían por tener incluso en aquel momento. Había creído estar enamorada de su novio de la universidad, pero él ni siquiera había logrado... tragó saliva. Y sin embargo allí, con alguien que claramente la despreciaba... se encogió por dentro de mortificación. _

—_Isabella... _

_De pronto, la voz de él estaba demasiado cerca. Isabella dio un respingo, furiosa ante su propia reacción. Edward le ofrecía una copa con lo que parecía brandy. Con un brusco movimiento, la hizo saltar por los aires y la vio estrellarse contra la esquina de la habitación, derramando su contenido por el suelo. Miró a Edward abrumada. _

—_estoy tan... _

_Él la hizo callar con rostro serio. _

—_Podrías haberte negado, Isabella. Los dos hemos participado en lo que acaba de suceder, así que no te hagas la víctima. Ni que fueras virgen. _

_¡Si él supiera! aquellas palabras la hirieron profundamente. Se estremeció con una mezcla de emociones contradictorias. _

_Estaba contenta por haber estrellado la copa, y al mismo tiempo quería apresurarse a limpiarla. Quería abofetear a Edward, cuando ella nunca había hecho daño a nadie, y también quería lanzarse en sus brazos y rogarle que la besara de nuevo. El cuerpo le cosquilleaba aún de deseo. _

_Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, elevó la barbilla. _

—_No he visto la copa. Lo siento. _

_La mirada de él relampagueó a modo de respuesta. Para poner espacio entre ambos, Isabella se acercó con piernas temblorosas a los restos de la copa y empezó a recogerlos. Oyó un gruñido y ahogó un grito cuando él la hizo levantarse. _

—_Déjalo. Haré que alguien se ocupe de ello. Estaban muy cerca de nuevo, y ella volvió a sentir la reciente humillación. _

_Algo atrajo la atención de Edward, que bajó la mirada. —estás sangrando. _

_Isabella se miró las manos. No se había dado cuenta, pero se había hecho un corte muy feo en un dedo. Edward le quitó el cristal de las manos y lo dejó en una mesa. Luego, sujetando cuidadosamente la mano herida, llamó por teléfono y dio unas instrucciones. _

_Isabella se habría quedado impresionada si hubiera podido pensar con claridad. Lo único que pudo hacer fue seguir a Edward escaleras arriba hasta un espacioso cuarto de baño. Lo vio sacar un botiquín y se ruborizó. _

—_No tienes por qué. Yo lo... _

—_Siéntate y calla. _

_Ella obedeció, y observó sin dar crédito cómo él se arrodillaba e inspeccionaba el corte. De pronto, se lo llevó a la boca y lo succionó en profundidad. _

_Isabella se quedó sin respiración. Intentó retirar el dedo, pero Edward tenía demasiada fuerza. Cuando por fin la soltó, dijo mientras lo inspeccionaba de nuevo: _

—_Quiero asegurarme de que no tiene ningún cristal. Es un corte profundo, pero no creo que necesite puntos. _

_Maravillada, y sintiendo como si la realidad tal y como ella la conocía hubiera desaparecido, Isabella le observó limpiarle el corte como un experto y taparlo con una tirita. _

_Después, como si no hubiera ocurrido nada fuera de lo normal, él la condujo de nuevo al piso inferior, a un salón al otro lado del vestíbulo. Allí, la soltó de la mano e Isabella se sentó en el borde de un sofá, temiendo no poder mantenerse en pie. _

_Edward sirvió una copa de algo dorado oscuro, y se lo ofreció. Sin una sonrisa. Isabella la aceptó, evitando su mirada. Ella no bebía apenas alcohol, pero en aquel momento agradeció el atontamiento que le produciría._


	4. Chapter 4

_**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER, LA HISTORIA ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN… LA HISTORIA PERTENECE A **__**ABBY GREEN**_

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

_Edward observó a Isabella agarrar la copa con ambas manos, un gesto infantil que hizo que algo se le encogiera en el pecho. Estaba furioso con ella, y al mismo tiempo deseaba tumbarla en el sofá y terminar lo que habían empezado en el estudio. Aún podía recordar la sensación de pasear la lengua por su pezón erecto, la manera en que se había arqueado para él, y la voluntad de acero a la que había tenido que recurrir él para controlar su arrolladora respuesta. _

_No había tenido intención de que ocurriera ese episodio en el estudio. El impulso de besarla había nacido de la rabia porque ella tuviera un efecto tan visceral sobre él, especialmente después de saber quién era ella. Pero el beso se le había descontrolado demasiado rápido. No recordaba la última vez que se había sentido tan preso del deseo, había olvidado todas las advertencias de su mente... hasta que ella había susurrado «Edward», haciéndolo emerger de aquel trance. _

_Había aterrizado en Nueva York hacía apenas tres horas, y todavía no se había recuperado de su decisión de dar la vuelta a su vida. Sintiéndose enormemente vulnerable de nuevo, se giró hacia el mueble bar para servirse una copa y recomponer su mente dispersa. Llevaba dispersa desde que había respondido al guarda de la puerta y había visto quién quería entrar. Por un instante, había dudado si no estaría imaginándose a Isabella. Al mismo tiempo, se había emocionado al verla acercarse a la mansión. Le había hecho olvidar la incomodidad de que, hasta entonces, su efecto sobre él no había disminuido. _

_Era obvio que ella se sentía culpable, dado que había entrado por la cocina en lugar de por la puerta principal. Luego, al verla recorrer la casa con cuidado, como la ladrona que era, a él se le había endurecido algo en el pecho. _

_Odiaba admitirlo, pero había pensado que tal vez la había juzgado demasiado rápido. Aunque al ver la avaricia de ella esa misma noche, se había sentido como un tonto. Ella no era ninguna inocente. ¿acaso él no había aprendido nada después de tantos años moviéndose en la sociedad de Forks? vació su copa de un trago, diciéndose que su decisión de regresar a casa lo antes posible no había tenido nada que ver con la mujer sentada en el sofá a su espalda. Y sabía exactamente cómo tratarla y luego olvidarse de ella, para poder continuar con su nueva vida en Nueva York. _

_Sentada en el sofá, con la copa en las manos, Isabella se sintió como si estuviera esperando a oír sentencia. Edward llevaba un largo rato dándole la espalda, y la tensión empezaba a afectarle, a pesar de los efectos calmantes del alcohol. _

_Por fin, lo vio girarse y respiró aliviada. La expresión de él era impenetrable. No había sonreído ni una vez, no había mostrado ni un destello de humanidad... excepto cuando le había cuidado el corte. Isabella recordó cuando le había succionado la sangre del dedo y se estremeció de placer. _

_Tragó saliva. Ella habia creido que era uno de los invitados a la mansión aquella noche... nunca habría sospechado que oiría el acero bajo el terciopelo de aquella voz. Pero él era Edward Cullen. Y ella, su peor enemiga. _

_Temió que aquello desencadenara un nuevo enfrentamiento entre ambas familias. Intentó aplacar su temor. Después de todo, ¿qué más podría sucederles? entonces pensó en Rosalie y su preocupación aumentó. _

_Edward se sentó frente a ella con una pose masculina y dominante, que tensaba la camisa sobre su pecho de la manera más tentadora. Isabella deseó contener su rubor, pero no lo logró. _

—_¿Por qué viniste aquí la noche de la fiesta? _

_Isabella no podía creerlo. Contestó recelosa. _

—_Ya te lo he dicho, no sabía que éste era nuestro destino. Y no podía marcharme sin más, habría perdido mi empleo. _

—_Pero lo perdiste de todas maneras —señaló él suavemente. _

_Ella ahogó un grito. ¿Cómo se había enterado? claro que tampoco resultaba muy difícil deducir que sucedería. ¿conocía él también que desde entonces estaba trabajando como camarera de planta en el suntuoso hotel __Helmsley Park Lane__, __doblando turnos regularmente? seguramente le encantaría saber que se había visto obligada a buscar empleo en áreas donde no investigaran a los candidatos. Dado que Rosalie todavía estaba en la universidad, ella no había querido llamar la atención de la prensa solicitando un empleo con un perfil más cualificado, para que la rechazaran por su apellido. La humillación estaba volviéndose algo demasiado familiar en presencia de aquel hombre._

_Edward dio un trago a su copa. _

—_Mi foto apareció en todos los periódicos la semana de mi llegada. Tu padre se ha movido por todas partes buscando a alguien que lo rescatara... ¿y pretendes que me crea que me viste en la piscina aquella noche y no sabías quién era? _

_Ella sacudió la cabeza. En verdad lo desconocía, se había negado a leer las noticias acerca de la familia Cullen y su regreso triunfal. Le dolía demasiado. Además, había estado preocupada con la nueva situación de su hermana. _

_Se inclinó hacia delante, con la copa entre las manos. De su interior surgió una ola de ira ante aquella arrogancia, y lo amenazada que él le hacía sentirse. _

—_Me creas o no, no sabía nada. ¿no te basta con que tu familia se haya esforzado al máximo para arruinar a la mía? _

_Edward soltó una carcajada seca, que le hizo dar un respingo. _

—_No veo por qué habría de bastarme cuando está claro, después de lo ocurrido esta noche, y que ha quedado grabado por las cámaras, que pretendes avivar esa enemistad. Sin duda vas a sacar algo de ello; la mayoría de la gente habría pasado de largo el drama de la familia Cullen regresando a casa —replicó él, echándose también hacia delante, con los ojos echando chispas. _

_Isabella quiso recular, pero se mantuvo fuerte y se maldijo por haberlo provocado. Por un instante, había olvidado por qué había ido allí esa noche. Junto a él se le olvidaba todo. _

_-¿Realmente quieres hablar de quién tiene la culpa? —le retó él, fulminándola con la mirada. _

_Isabella sintió un escalofrío. _

—_No hemos hecho nada que afecte a tu familia directamente —continuó él—. La avaricia e ineptitud de tu padre han sido las responsables de la caída de la empresa Swan. Lo único que nosotros tuvimos que hacer fue fusionarnos con Vulturi Enterprises, y eso resaltó la débil posición de tu padre. _

_Isabella tragó saliva. Todo eso era cierto. _

_-De todas formas —continuó él, recostándose en su asiento—, esto me deja con un interesante dilema. _

_Isabella esperó en silencio, segura de que él continuaría. _

—_Aunque hemos obtenido nuestra venganza al ver la fortuna de los Swan reducida a nada, menos aún que la nuestra hace setenta años, resulta un logro algo... vacío. Y viendo el alcance de tu atrevimiento, se me ocurre desear algo más «tangible». _

_Isabella se sintió presa del pánico, como si tuviera un nudo cada vez más apretado alrededor del cuello. La desesperación tiñó su voz. _

_-La bancarrota es algo muy tangible. _

_Edward se inclinó hacia delante de nuevo, aún más frío e implacable. _

—_La bancarrota es para tu padre, no para ti. No, me refiero a algo tan tangible como la acusación contra mi tío abuelo de haber violado y asesinado a una mujer embarazada de una de las familias más ricas de Nueva York. Tan tangible como que una familia entera se vio obligada a exiliarse de su tierra natal ante amenazas de una investigación criminal que no podían permitirse, y la posibilidad de que mi tío abuelo se enfrentara a la pena de muerte. Por no mencionar el escándalo, que duraría años. _

—_Basta —rogó Isabella débilmente, conocedora y detractora de la historia. _

_Pero él no se detuvo. Sólo la miró. _

—_¿Sabías que mi tío abuelo nunca superó aquella acusación y se suicidó? _

_Isabella sintió náuseas. Aquello era peor de lo que había imaginado. Sacudió la cabeza. _

—_No lo sabía. _

—_Mi tío abuelo amaba a tu tía abuela —aseguró él con una mueca—. Menudo tonto. Y, a causa de que tu familia no podía soportar que una de sus pequeñas tuviera por novio a un mero trabajador, hicieron todo lo posible por reventar el romance. _

—_Ya sé lo que sucedió —insistió Isabella, cada vez más conmovida. _

_Edward rió amargamente. _

—_Sí, todo el mundo lo sabe, gracias a un viejo borracho que no pudo seguir viviendo con la culpa, porque él había sido quien había cometido el crimen y lo había ocultado, y tu bisabuelo se lo había hecho pagar. _

_Su propia familia había asesinado a una de los suyos, y lo habían encubierto como cobardes. Isabella se obligó a soportar la mirada de censura de Edward, aunque lo que hubiera querido sería hacerse un ovillo, avergonzada. _

—_Yo no soy culpable de lo que hicieron. _

—_Ni yo tampoco. Pero he pagado por ello toda mi vida: nací en otra ciudad. Vi a mi abuela apagarse un poco más cada año, sabiendo que nunca podría regresar a su hogar. _

_Ella quiso decirle que ya era suficiente, pero no le salían las palabras. _

_Edward no había terminado aún: _

—_Mi padre estaba tan preocupado, que nos costó nuestra relación. Y a él su primera esposa. Crecí demasiado rápido, demasiado pronto, en medio de una sensación de injusticia y una necesidad de enderezar las cosas. Así que, mientras tú ibas al colegio, hacías amigos, y vivías tu vida aquí, en tu hogar, yo me encontraba en el otro lugar, preguntándome cómo habrían sido las cosas si mi padre y mi abuela no se hubieran visto desterrados. Preguntándome qué habíamos hecho para merecer esa lacra en nuestro apellido. ¿Tienes idea de lo que es crecer en una familia que te recuerda constantemente que no perteneces a un lugar? ¿Como si no tuvieras derecho a echar raíces? _

_Isabella negó con la cabeza. Seguro que él no querría saber lo sola que se había sentido cuando su padre la había enviado a un internado católico ultraconservador en un paraje remoto de Irlanda. _

_Se sintió hueca por dentro. _

—_Por favor, ¿puedes decirme lo que quieres de mí, o dejarme marchar? _

_Edward apoyó los codos en sus rodillas, como si estuviera a gusto, y no acabara de relatar lo que había dicho. _

—_En realidad es muy sencillo: te deseé en el momento en que te vi, y te deseo ahora —respondió él con una sonrisa amarga—. A pesar de saber quién eres. _

_Isabella abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla. _

—_No es posible —dijo. _

_Se puso en pie presa del pánico y dejó su copa en una mesa, esperando que Edward no advirtiera su mano temblorosa. _

_Edward también se puso en pie y se miraron el uno al otro en la distancia. _

—_Siéntate, Isabella. Aún no hemos terminado. Ella sacudió la cabeza en silencio, sintiendo que el mundo la oprimía. Edward se encogió de hombros como si no le importara. _

—_Vas a pagarme por todo lo que me has hecho, y vas a hacerlo como mi amante. _

_Isabella estuvo a punto de soltar una carcajada de histeria, pero se le pasó al ver la mirada de él. Se estremeció entre sus piernas. _

—_Lo dices en serio... _

—_Por supuesto. No bromeo con cosas como ésta —aseguró él, con la mandíbula apretada—. Te deseo y quiero tenerte cerca, donde pueda verte; lejos de tu padre y sus maquinaciones. Si esa pasión entre nosotros indica algo, no creo que sea desagradable para ninguno de los dos. _

_Isabella se estremeció de nuevo y creyó que iba a desmayarse. _

_-¿Quieres acostarte conmigo? _

_Él sonrió peligrosamente. _

—_Entre otras cosas. _

—_Pero... _

—_Pero nada. Todo el mundo nos vio juntos en la fiesta. No voy a permitir que te aproveches de eso, ahora que he regresado. Por no mencionar tu fracaso de esta noche. Eres un peligro y una amenaza. Has tenido el descaro de venir dos veces a mi casa, y ahora pagarás por ello. _

—_Pero mi padre... _

_Se detuvo. «me matará», pensó, con un creciente temor nacido mucho tiempo atrás. _

_Edward le quitó importancia con un gesto. _

—_Tu padre me importa un comino. Espero que le suponga una gran humillación ver a su preciosa hija mayor como amante de su enemigo. Todo el mundo sabrá por qué estás conmigo, calentando mi cama hasta que yo me aburra, tal vez hasta que me case. Fuera lo que fuera que hubierais planeado él y tú, ahora vamos a jugar con mis reglas. Y puedes decirle que el hecho de que seas mi amante no le supondrá ningún favor. Las cosas siguen como estaban. No vamos a sacarle de sus apuros. _

_Isabella lo miró sin poder creer la dirección que había tomado su conversación. No tenía sentido desvelarle la pésima relación con su padre, él no la creería. _

_Estaban impactándole demasiadas cosas a la vez, además de aquellas palabras frías y calculadoras. Quería gritar que no le deseaba, pero no le salían las palabras. Además, temía la reacción de él si lo decía. Aún estaba resentida por lo que había sucedido en el estudio. Era demasiado vulnerable a él. _

_Sentirse tan acorralada e impotente la despertó por fin del estancamiento en que se encontraba. Él no podía obligarle a hacer eso. _

—_No voy a ganar nada con esta relación, porque no voy a participar. No podrías pagarme para que fuera tu amante. _

_Cada vez más asustada, le parecía que la opción de ser detenida por allanamiento de morada era mejor que lo que él le proponía. _

_Él se la quedó mirando unos instantes. _

—_Tienes toda la razón. No te pagaría. Pero vas a hacerlo porque no puedes negarte. El deseo entre nosotros es desafortunado, pero tangible —comenzó él, desdeñoso—. A pesar de lo que digas, en cuanto estés en mi cama intentarás seducirme. Hacerte la difícil tal vez sea parte de tu repertorio, pero no me gustan los juegos, Isabella, así que estás perdiendo el tiempo. _

_Ella se sentía avergonzada de cómo se había entregado a él. Se encaminó hacia la puerta, rezando para que él no la tocara. Se detuvo cuando se sintió más a salvo, y se giró hacia él con la barbilla elevada. _

—_No lo haré porque eres el último hombre sobre la tierra con quien me acostaría —aseguró, y se dio media vuelta, con la mano en el pomo de la puerta. _

—_¿De veras crees que voy a dejar que te marches? _

_Isabella se odió a sí misma por no abrir la puerta e irse. Se giró hacia él de nuevo e intentó sonar segura de sí misma. _

—_No puedes detenerme. _

_Edward se puso en pie, con las piernas separadas y las manos en los bolsillos. Esbozó una sonrisa salvaje. _

_-Sí puedo. _

_Isabella se puso más nerviosa. De espaldas a la puerta, agarró el pomo, lista para salir corriendo. _

—_¿Qué vas a hacer, secuestrarme? _

_-Has visto demasiadas películas —dijo él con desdén, y se acercó a ella. _

_Isabella agarró el pomo aún más fuerte, con todo su cuerpo tenso. Él se detuvo a medio metro. _

—_Te he sorprendido robando, y podría llamar a la policía sólo por eso, pero lo dejaré pasar porque nuestra relación ya va a despertar suficientes controversias cuando la prensa se entere. _

—_No vamos a tener ninguna relación —le espetó ella—. Y además, yo no estaba... _

_Se calló de pronto. Evidentemente, Edward no había advertido que ella había sacado el testamento de su chaqueta. Tendría que explicarle cómo había llegado hasta allí. Con lo cual, era robo de todas maneras, aunque no lo hubiera cometido ella. Se encontraba de nuevo en la casilla de salida: condenada por las acciones de su padre y su propio deseo de rectificar las cosas. _

_Deseó decirle a Edward que prefería marcharse con la policía, pero sería un escándalo, y no podía hacerle eso a Rosalie. El nudo alrededor de su garganta cada vez se cerraba más. _

—_Sí que tenemos una relación, Isabella. Comenzó la noche de la fiesta. Y desde entonces, he encontrado mucha información acerca de ti. _

_Isabella seguía agarrada al pomo, en estado de shock. _

—_¿Qué tipo de información? _

—_Que estudiaste diseño de joyas. Pero que, desde que terminaste los estudios, no has intentado marcharte de casa, lo cual indica que tienes una relación muy estrecha con tu padre. _

_Isabella se tragó la explicación. Se había quedado allí por su hermana, para crearle un entorno estable, ya que sus padres nunca se lo habían proporcionado. Al regresar del internado en Irlanda, tras la muerte de Jessica, Rosalie y ella se habían apoyado mucho la una en la otra. _

_Él continuó, con fingida comprensión: _

—_Pero desde el derrumbe del negocio de Charlie, te pusiste a trabajar en aquella empresa de catering, y ahora como camarera de piso en el hotel __Helmsley Park Lane__. __Debe de ser duro estar cambiándole las sábanas a gente con la que te codeabas antes... —dijo él, pensativo—. Me preguntaba cómo alguien con tanta formación como tú se había rebajado a un trabajo de tan baja categoría, y deduje que no querías que investigaran tu procedencia. Sin duda, habías planeado volver a la vida social y encontrarte un marido rico, una vez que el apellido Swan hubiera perdido notoriedad._

_Isabella palideció al descubrir lo que él sabía y había deducido, aunque algunas cosas no fueran correctas. Pensó en su sueño de montar un estudio de joyería en cuanto tuviera suficiente dinero, y en la decepción que se guardaba para sí misma cada día que no había alcanzado ese sueño. _

—_Estás muy equivocado —afirmó_

_- Lo más interesante que he averiguado es que Emmett __McCarty__ y tu hermana están enamorados y quieren casarse, pero el padre de él no lo permite — continuó Edward. _

_Isabella creyó que iba a desmayarse. _

—_¿Es importante para ti que tu hermana se case con él? —añadió Edward. Isabella se sentía cada vez peor. Se encogió de hombros, intentando disimular que el corazón le latía a mil por hora. Si Edward adivinaba lo importante que eso era para ella, haría todo lo posible para que no sucediera. Intentó esbozar una sonrisa cínica. _

—_Son jóvenes y están enamorados. Yo creo que es demasiado pronto, pero sí, quieren casarse. _

—_Creo que mientes, Isabella, y que para ti y tu hermana es crucial que ellos dos se casen. ¿Por qué si no irías a interceder por ellos ante Dimitri __McCarty__? Isabella comenzó a temblar visiblemente. ¿Cómo diablos sabía él eso? _

—_Yo creo que tu hermana está buscándose un marido rico antes de que lo perdáis todo. De esa manera, tú también tendrás la vida resuelta. _

_Isabella negó con la cabeza. Edward hizo una mueca. _

—_En cierta forma, no te culpo. Son dos pobres niñas ricas intentando sobrevivir. Y no parecéis ser conscientes de que la mayoría de la gente tiene que trabajar para ganarse la vida. _

_Isabella se abalanzó sobre él, pero antes de poder golpearlo en el pecho, él la sujetó. Isabella lo miró furiosa, sintiéndose débil e impotente. _

—_No tienes derecho a decir eso. No sabes nada de nosotras, ¿me has oído? _

_Edward se la quedó mirando un largo momento, asombrado por el tono enardecido de ella. Se fijó en sus senos firmes, moldeados por la camiseta. Su cuerpo respondió al instante. _

_¿A quién quería engañar? no había logrado calmar su deseo desde el episodio en el estudio. Sin embargo, ¿cómo se atrevía ella a hablarle como si la hubiera insultado? _

_La atrajo hacia su cuerpo con brusquedad. Vio que ella tenía las mejillas encendidas. Le agarró las dos manos juntas y, con su otra mano libre, la sujetó del cuello, acercándosela más. _

_El ambiente hervía de tensión. Edward inclinó la cabeza y reprimió un gemido. Ella olía a limpieza, a pureza. Le hacía arder de deseo. Aquella mujer sabía perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo. _

—_Aún no he terminado contigo, Isabella. _

—_Aí que hemos terminado. Me gustaría marcharme ya —dijo ella con voz temblorosa. _

_Edward lo advirtió. Su aliento le encantaba. Deseaba volver a besarla, pero algo le hizo contenerse. _

—_Aún no hemos terminado, porque no te he dicho qué más sé. Puedo ofrecerte algo que, a pesar de tus altaneras protestas, no creo que puedas rechazar. _

_Ella se soltó por fin; dio un paso atrás y se cruzó de brazos. _

—_No quiero oír nada de lo que puedas decir... _

—_Puedo convencer a Dimitri __McCarty__ de que bendiga la boda entre su hijo y tu hermana. _

_Isabella lo miró boquiabierta. _

—_¿A qué te refieres? _

—_¿Ya no te parecen tan jóvenes para casarse? —se burló él, triunfal. _

_Él tenía razón, pero estaba equivocado en las causas. _

—_Tan sólo dime a qué te refieres —le espetó Isabella, sintiéndose cada vez más vulnerable. _

—_Muy sencillo: Dimitri quiere hacer negocios conmigo. Te garantizo que, en cuanto se conozca que eres mi amante, Dimitri estará deseando complacerme. Puedo poner como condición a nuestro negocio que permita que Emmett se case con tu hermana. _

_Isabella sacudió la cabeza, mientras se le llenaba el corazón de esperanza. _

—_No lo permitirá, odia a nuestra familia. _

—_Hará lo que yo le pida, créeme —aseguró Edward con arrogancia. _

_Isabella se sentó en una silla cercana. La cabeza le daba vueltas. Con sólo chasquear los dedos, Edward podía lograr lo que ella más deseaba en el mundo: facilitarle las cosas a Rosalie. _

_Lo miró, de pie ante ella como un mercenario. No le importó lo que él pensara, sólo supo que tenía que hacer lo que fuera necesario. Se puso en pie. _

—_Supongo que tu condición para hacerlo será que yo acceda a convertirme en tu amante, ¿cierto? _

_Edward frunció la boca, y la miró enfadado. _

—_No intentes hacerte la víctima. Ambos nos deseamos, aunque tú pareces decidida a negarlo. _

_-El asunto es que no ayudarías a Rosalie y Emmett a menos que yo esté contigo, ¿no es así? _

_Él se encogió de hombros con indiferencia. _

—_Digamos que entonces lo que les suceda me importaría menos de lo que me importa ahora. ¿Por qué iba a molestarme en hacer eso, a menos que obtenga algo a cambio? _

_-Yo —dijo ella, reprochándose la respuesta de su cuerpo ante la idea. _

_Se odió porque no le disgustaba la oferta de Edward. Pero ¿cómo iba a oponerse a aquella oportunidad para que su hermana y Emmett fueran felices? Rosalie estaba embarazada de tres meses, y no querría que todo el mundo se enterara el día de la boda. _

_-Si acepto, será con una condición. _

_Edward le lanzó una mirada de advertencia. _

—_Adelante. _

—_Quiero que Rosalie y Emmett se casen lo antes posible. _

_Edward la miró con cinismo. _

—_No creas que el hecho de que ellos se casen supondrá el fin de nuestro romance, Isabella. No pienso dejarte marchar hasta estar saciado. _

_Isabella se estremeció de nuevo. ¿Cómo reaccionaría él cuando descubriera que era virgen? no le parecía el tipo de hombre al que le gustara tener novatas en la cama. _

_Edward estaba mirándola pensativo. _

—_No veo motivo para no atender tu petición, dado que a partir de ahora eres mía —dijo. _

_La vio palidecer y no le gustó. Se acercó a ella y la sujetó de la nuca. Sintió su sedoso cabello, y tuvo que contener su deseo. _

—_Lo que cuenta es el presente. Voy a ordenar a mi chófer que te lleve a casa para que hagas la maleta y te traiga de vuelta a mí. _

_Así de sencillo. _


	5. Chapter 5

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER, LA HISTORIA ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN… LA HISTORIA PERTENECE A **_**ABBY GREEN**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5**

_Menos de tres horas después, Isabella se hallaba en el vestíbulo de su casa, con una maleta a sus pies. Cuando por fin había salido de la mansión Cullen estaba casi amaneciendo, cosa que le había desorientado. Milagrosamente, su padre no se hallaba en casa. La madrastra de Isabella le había informado de que se había marchado la noche anterior a Londres, para intentar que sus primos le prestaran dinero. _

_Isabella había temido el encuentro con él, porque evidentemente sabría que ella se había llevado el testamento. _

_Había despertado a su hermana y le había contado lo que sucedía, aunque omitiendo la auténtica razón por la cual Edward le había pedido que se fuera a vivir con él. Rosalie, lógicamente, se había preocupado. _

—_Pero Isabella, nos odian. ¿y a qué te refieres con que acabas de conocerlo y te has enamorado de él? Ha sido muy rápido, nunca me habías comentado nada... _

_Isabella odiaba mentir a su hermana. Sonrió tensa y le explicó que se habían conocido en la fiesta, y que no habían querido decir nada para que su padre no se enterara. _

—_Rosalie, no quería que te preocuparas. Ni siquiera yo sabía qué sucedería, si él volvería a Nueva York. Pero lo ha hecho... —dijo, y se sonrojó al recordar el beso en el estudio—. Y quiere que me vaya a vivir con él. Sé que todo parece raro y demasiado rápido, pero confía en mí, ¿de acuerdo? Sé lo que hago. _

_Le habló de la relación de Edward con el padre de Emmett, y de lo que había prometido hacer y, al ver la reacción de júbilo de su hermana, supo que no le quedaba más remedio que seguir su destino. _

—_Isabella, no eres la responsable de todo. Hacer esto por nosotros es más que suficiente. Estaré bien, te lo prometo. Ya es hora de que vivas tu propia vida. _

_Isabella se habría reído de no ser por el temor a acabar llorando. No podría vivir su propia vida hasta que Edward se cansara de ella. Su única esperanza residía en que, al ver que era tan inexperta, se le quitarían las ganas y se contentaría con lucirla como un trofeo hasta considerar sus deudas pagadas. _

_¿Por qué, ante esa idea, le invadía la decepción? Reprimió bruscamente esa idea. Su mente estaba jugándole una mala pasada. _

_Acababa de llamar al hotel donde trabajaba y se había despedido. Ya no tenía solución. Inspiró hondo y agarró su pequeña maleta. Era momento de irse. _

—_¿Tu padre no va a estar también en la mansión? _

_Edward la había conducido a un suntuoso dormitorio y estaba enseñándole la puerta que comunicaba con el suyo. Isabella habló más que nada para ocultar su pánico. Lo vio girarse y apoyarse tranquilamente contra la puerta. _

_Habían transcurrido pocas horas entre su salida y su regreso a la mansión, y le molestó el aspecto descansado y vital de Edward. Ella se sentía sudorosa, le escocían los ojos y seguía aturdida por lo sucedido. _

_La voz de él la devolvió al presente. _

—_Mi padre va a quedarse en la isla indefinidamente. Los médicos le han prohibido estresarse, y en Nueva York es incapaz de mantenerse alejado del trabajo. _

_Isabella se sintió irracionalmente culpable por esa mala relación. Pero cualquier signo de empatía sería mal aceptado. De todas formas, él ignoraba sus sentimientos. La llevó al vestidor y, cuando la miró de arriba a abajo, Isabella deseó que la tragara la tierra. Aún vestía la misma ropa de antes. _

—_Haré que un estilista te vea mañana y te prepare un vestuario completo. A partir de ahora, parecerás la mujer mantenida que eres. _

_Isabella divisó la enorme cama por el rabillo del ojo y se asustó. _

—_Adelante, llena este vestidor de cosas. Estaré encantada de representar mi papel. _

_Él se le acercó, haciendo que se le disparara el pulso, y sonrió cínicamente. _

—_No creo que tengas que fingir mucho. Pero verte tan asustadiza me intriga. Creía que estarías encantada de que te hubiera escogido como amante. _

_Isabella quiso protestar, pero no le salían las palabras. Para su mayor consternación, Edward miró su reloj y anunció: _

—_Tengo que ir a trabajar. ¿por qué no acuestas un rato? Pareces cansada. _

_Y dicho eso, se marchó y ella se quedó sola. Entró en el cuarto de baño y se miró al espejo. No sólo parecía cansada, sino traumatizada. Exhausta y algo atontada, se quitó la ropa y se metió en la ducha un largo rato. _

_Luego, se secó el pelo, cerró las cortinas, se metió en la cama más suave en la que había estado nunca y se sumió en un sueño profundo. _

_Primero sintió un suave balanceo. Y luego oyó una voz grave y enternecedora. Sonrió. El balanceo se volvió más fuerte. _

—_Isabella... _

_No estaba soñando. Se despertó al instante, y vio a Edward Cullen muy cerca de ella, demasiado, sentado en la cama y con rostro impenetrable. Entonces, recordó todo. No se encontraba en su cama: estaba en la mansión de él y había aceptado convertirse en su amante. _

_Se tapó con la sábana, a pesar de que estaba vestida con pantalones y camiseta. Se echó hacia atrás todo lo que pudo, lejos de él. Se sentía expuesta porque él la había visto durmiendo. ¿cuánto tiempo llevaría allí?. Vio que él se ponía en pie y le preguntó con voz ronca: _

—_¿Qué hora es? _

—_Las ocho de la tarde. _

_Isabella se incorporó sorprendida. _

—_¿He dormido todo el día? _

_Edward asintió y abrió las cortinas. El sol estaba poniéndose en el horizonte. Isabella estaba completamente desorientada. Vio que él se disponía a salir de la habitación. _

—_La cena es dentro de veinte minutos. Te espero abajo —anunció sin mirarla. _

_Mientras esperaba a Isabella, Edward se acercó a las puertas del comedor que daban a la terraza. La terraza adonde había sacado a Isabella la noche de la fiesta. Aún no había asimilado que llevaba apenas veinticuatro horas en Nueva York, y ella ya vivía en su casa. Extrañamente, sentía que era lo que debía ser. _

_Al verla dormida, con una leve sonrisa, había deseado besarla. Y hacer mucho más con ella. Pero, cuando ella se había despertado, todavía se la veía cansada. Tenía el pelo algo despeinado, agolpado sobre uno de sus hombros desnudos, ya que se le había bajado el tirante de la camiseta. Le había resultado increíblemente sexy y, al mismo tiempo, muy vulnerable, y había sentido cierta incomodidad ante lo rápido que habían sucedido las cosas desde que la había visto entrar silenciosamente en su casa. Él había ignorado esa incomodidad. Y las tres horas que había estado esperando a que regresara habían sido una tortura: había temido que ella no regresara, que lo desobedeciera. Se dio cuenta de que, al pensar en eso, había apretado los puños, y se obligó a relajarlos. _

_Pensó en el aspecto exhausto de ella a su regreso, en sus ojeras... «entró en esta casa a robarnos», se recordó. Con más esfuerzo del que debería, reprimió su preocupación. El deseo lo poseía. Esa noche, ella sería suya y, en poco tiempo, pasaría a ser tan predecible como el resto de las mujeres que él había conocido, intentando utilizar la emoción de la intimidad para manipularlo. Oyó abrirse la puerta y se giró lentamente. _

_Isabella iba a enfrentarse a las consecuencias de sus acciones. _

_Isabella se estremeció cuando una sonriente doncella la condujo al comedor, y vio a Edward de espaldas a ella. No sabía cómo comportarse en una situación así. _

_No tenía ni idea de qué se esperaba de ella. De pronto, se sintió tremendamente sola. _

_Al ver que él se giraba lentamente, experimentó un cataclismo. Antes, no había reparado en cómo iba vestido, estaba demasiado dormida. Pero en aquel momento se fijó en sus vaqueros deliciosamente gastados, que parecían una segunda piel sobre sus poderosos muslos y sus largas piernas. _

_Un polo negro resaltaba sus ojos, y su piel. Los hombros parecían casi demasiado anchos para la tela, y de las mangas emergían unos enormes bíceps. _

—_Ven a contemplar las vistas, Isabella. _

_«ya lo estoy haciendo», estuvo a punto de contestarle ella, presa del pánico. Se hallaba en una situación de la que no podía escapar, a causa de su impetuosidad y su deseo de que Rosalie tuviera una vida normal. _

_Consciente de todo eso, se acercó a Edward con su vestido negro y su cabello recogido. Se ruborizó al ver que él la examinaba de arriba a abajo. En un momento de debilidad, había investigado por internet el tipo de mujeres con las que él solía salir: altas, rubias, muy arregladas; experimentadas. Todo lo contrario a ella. _

—_Muy recatada —murmuró él cuando se le acercó. _

—_De haber sabido que era algo informal, yo también me habría puesto unos vaqueros —replicó ella tensa, con la mirada fija en el paisaje de Nueva York. _

_Aunque era espectacular, no superaba la belleza del hombre que tenía al lado. _

—_Me gusta vestir informal en casa, así que aquí puedes ir como quieras... Incluso desnuda, si lo prefieres —terminó él suavemente. _

_Isabella se ruborizó aún más ante el tono burlón. ¿qué demonios veía en ella? _

—_No lo creo. _

_- Qué pena. _

_Él le ofreció una copa de vino. Isabella la tomó; lo que fuera para darle valentía. _

—_¿Qué te parecen las vistas? ¿a que son fabulosas? _

_Isabella elevó la mirada y contempló el perfil de Edward, con un leve golpe en la nariz, y la cicatriz sobre el labio. _

_Rápidamente, agachó la cabeza, temerosa de que él la sorprendiera mirándolo. _

—_Sí, son muy bellas —respondió. _

_Se acordó de algo y comprobó la hora. _

—_De hecho, en cualquier momento —dijo ella_

_Oyó a Edward tomar aire, pero no se atrevió a mirarlo. _

—_La había visto iluminada antes, pero nunca el momento en que las luces comienzan a encenderse —comentó él. _

_Isabella murmuró algo, sintiéndose tremendamente culpable, y respiró aliviada cuando la doncella entró con la cena. _

_Edward hizo que Isabella lo precediera camino de la mesa. Observó su cabello oscuro y sedoso recogido en un moño bajo, y su cuello largo y elegante. Luego se detuvo en sus piernas desnudas, delgadas pero bellamente contorneadas, que lo excitaban. _

_El nerviosismo de ella le había sorprendido. ¿por qué seguía fingiéndolo, si ya habían establecido las cosas entre ellos? Y eso de recomendarle ver la ciudad iluminada, que en otras circunstancias él habría considerado un gesto dulcemente considerado... Ella no estaba comportándose como él habría imaginado, al verse tan crudamente manipulada. _

_Se sentaron. Edward la fulminó con la mirada, pero ella tenía la vista gacha, y estaba atareada enderezando sus cubiertos y su servilleta. Tramaba algo, intentaba desarmarlo por alguna razón, se dijo Edward. Recordó que había pasado por su casa, y su padre debía de haberle aconsejado. Maldijo en voz baja. No confiaba en ella, ¿por qué intentaba comprender su comportamiento? El único comportamiento que debía importarle era como su amante, tanto en sociedad como en su cama. _

_Isabella se esforzó por comerse la deliciosa cena. Lo único que existía para ella era el hombre cenando a su izquierda. No podía apartar la mirada de sus manos, de aspecto tan poderoso. La tensión iba aumentando, sobre todo cuando imaginaba esas manos en otros lugares. Por ejemplo, sobre ella. _

_Él, sin embargo, parecía feliz de concentrarse en su comida. Isabella tenía multitud de preguntas para hacerle: ¿esperaba acostarse con ella esa noche? ¿cómo reaccionaría cuando descubriera su falta de experiencia? ¿la rechazaría como había hecho Jacob? ¿y por qué esa idea le dolía tanto? ¿por qué no podía dejar de pensar en él, a pesar de que estaba chantajeándola?. Se sentía más confusa y vulnerable que nunca. Sintió algo rozándole la pierna bajo la mesa y dio un grito, al tiempo que se le caía el cuchillo al suelo. Entonces vio que se trataba de un gato. Después de disculparse, y de que la doncella le llevara un cuchillo nuevo, se quedaron solos de nuevo. _

_Edward dejó los cubiertos en el plato e Isabella dio un respingo. _

—_¿Por qué estás tan tensa? _

_Ella lo miró con recelo. Intentó responder, pero no le salían las palabras. De pronto, el ambiente se había vuelto denso, cargado de electricidad. ¿era eso el deseo? _

—_¿No tienes apetito? —inquirió él, enarcando una ceja. _

_Ella negó con la cabeza y vio que él clavaba la mirada en su boca. Sintió un cosquilleo. ¿por qué diablos no podía ser inmune a él, ponerse en pie asqueada y decirle que, si la tocaba, llamaría a la policía? Pues porque seguramente sería él quien avisara a la policía, y Rosalie y Emmett volverían al punto de partida. O a algo peor, dada la tormenta mediática. _

_De pronto, le asaltó la auténtica razón: a pesar de todo, quería que él la tocara. Lo deseaba desde el momento en que lo había visto salir de la piscina... Odiaba admitirlo, sobre todo cuando había eliminado el sexo de su vida tras su primera experiencia. _

_Sus hormonas la habían traicionado y se habían puesto del lado de aquel hombre. _

_De pronto, Edward se puso en pie. Los ojos le brillaban, prometedores. _

—_A mí también se me ha pasado el hambre de comida. _

_Algo en su tono de voz resonó en el interior de Isabella. Vio que él le tendía una mano, y dudó antes de tomarla. Se dijo que aquello era parte del acuerdo. Estaba asegurando la libertad y felicidad de Rosalie. Lo único que tenía que hacer era... Se tropezó conforme salían del comedor. Se encontraron con la doncella, y Edward explicó que estaban cansados y se iban a la cama. _

_A Isabella se le encendieron las mejillas y, conforme subían las escaleras, intentó soltarse, presa del pánico. _

—_Sabe exactamente lo que vamos a hacer. _

—_Espero que sí. Eres mi amante —señaló él secamente—. Y, si los chismorreos aquí se parecen algo a los de Forks, mañana todo Nueva York sabrá que me he acostado con Isabella Swan._

* * *

**_HOLA A TOD S POR LEER LA ADAPTACIÓN, NO LES PUEDO PROMETER UNA FECHA EXACTA PARA ACTUALIZAR, HAGO LO QUE PUEDO CON EL TIEMPO QUE TENGO LIBRE, PERO NO VOY A DEJAR LA HISTORIA INCONCLUSA, PERO DEPRONTO ME DEMORO EN ACTUALIZAR..._**

**_GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, SI HAY MUCHOS COMENTARIOS ACTUALIZARE MAS RAPIDITO... CHAO_**


	6. Chapter 6

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER, LA HISTORIA ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN… LA HISTORIA PERTENECE A **_**ABBY GREEN**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6**

_Las severas palabras de Edward dejaron a Isabella sin habla. Conforme él la conducía a su dormitorio, sintió como si no tuviera otra opción. Se reprendió a sí misma: siempre había elección. Pero mantener su dignidad y marcharse tendría consecuencias sobre la persona que más le importaba. _

_Además, cuando vio a Edward cerrar la puerta de un puntapié y la condujo a su enorme cama, descubrió que no deseaba marcharse. ¿Estaría usando a Rosalie para justificar aquello? Asqueada de sí misma, se soltó de Edward. Había relegado el hecho de ser virgen a un lugar que no quería explorar, pero iba a tener que afrontarlo. _

_Se apartó de él y se irguió. _

—_No voy a acostarme contigo como cualquier concubina. _

_Él frunció los labios. _

_-No, vas a acostarte como la amante que eres. Estoy seguro de que no es ni tu primera ni tu segunda vez, Isabella, no te hagas la tímida —dijo él, con una sonrisa cruel—. Tengo suerte de que ahora no estés con nadie. _

_-¿Cómo sabes eso? —preguntó ella, casi sin aliento. Edward se le acercó. _

—_Porque, desde que me fui a Forks, he hecho que te siguieran y me contaran todos tus movimientos —añadió, recogiéndole un mechón de pelo tras la oreja—. Sé que debes de estar deseando volver a vivir la vida que ya no puedes tener, debido a la codicia de tu padre. _

_Vio que él tomaba sus manos, secas y algo ásperas de tanto limpiar. Cada vez que había limpiado un inodoro, se había imaginado puliendo el oro blanco de una de sus creaciones. _

_Edward le besó las manos, acelerándole el pulso, aunque la conmoción no la dejaba reaccionar. ¿él había hecho que la siguieran? _

—_No puedes negar que deseas volver a tener una vida fácil... Y yo puedo proporcionártela. _

—_Sólo temporalmente —puntualizó Isabella, con amargura porque él en realidad no la conocía. _

_Sabía que eso le daría la impresión de ser una avariciosa, y detestó que le importara. _

_Edward enarcó una ceja. —Eso depende de ti, Isabella, según cuánto me complazcas en la cama... _

_El pánico se apoderó de ella. Él creía que era una mujer experimentada. Ciertamente, la mayoría de sus compañeras lo eran. Pero Rosalie y ella siempre habían sido de otro tipo, debido a la naturaleza controladora de su padre. Por eso su hermana Jessica se había revelado y había tenido un final tan trágico. _

—_Edward, no creo que entiendas que... _

_Él la sujetó por la nuca. _

—_No hay nada que comprender, excepto esto —le interrumpió y, antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, estaba besándola por segunda vez en veinticuatro horas. _

_Habían ocurrido tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo, que la cabeza le daba vueltas, aunque estaba olvidándose de todo conforme él la besaba, despertando una respuesta que ella no podía evitar. _

_Con un gemido de desesperación, Isabella posó las manos en el pecho de él y lo agarró de la camisa. Necesitaba agarrarse a algo, tan intenso era el efecto que aquel hombre tenía sobre ella. _

_La lengua de él buscó la suya, e Isabella se derritió. Recordó lo sucedido en el estudio, y su desvergonzada respuesta. Pero en aquel momento no tenía tiempo para sentirse humillada: sólo podía sentir una necesidad recién descubierta y creciente. _

_Sintió las manos de Edward en su espalda, bajándole la cremallera del vestido. Isabella se separó y elevó la mirada. Jadeaba, y el corazón le latía con tanta fuerza, que creyó que iba a desmayarse. Sentía los labios hinchados. Sólo pudo quedarse de pie mientras sentía la fría brisa nocturna en su piel, conforme la cremallera descendía. Y mientras tanto, Edward no dejaba de sostenerle la mirada. _

_Al llegar al final de la cremallera, justo encima de los glúteos de ella, Edward la abrazó y le acarició la espalda desnuda. Isabella se estremeció violentamente; los pezones le cosquilleaban. Sintió que él le desabrochaba el sujetador. Las cosas estaban yendo demasiado rápido. _

_Bruscamente, se apartó de aquellas manos, sujetándose el vestido. Iba a decir algo, cuando él comenzó a desvestirse. Y al verlo desnudo ante ella, como un orgulloso guerrero, se quedó sin aliento: tenía un torso ancho y musculoso, y su vientre plano terminaba en una mata de vello de la cual emergía una intimidante erección. Isabella sólo había visto a un hombre en aquel estado, y no estaba preparada para aquella impresionante virilidad. _

_Antes de darse cuenta, él le había quitado toda la ropa menos las bragas. Isabella gritó, y se tapó los senos con un brazo y la entrepierna con otra mano. _

_Edward rió burlón. _

—_Deja de fingir inocencia... _

—_Es que yo no... _

—_Basta de charla —gruñó él, besándola y acercando sus cuerpos desnudos. _

_Isabella dejó de pensar al entrar en contacto con aquella turgente erección. A pesar de lo excitada que estaba, no se sentía preparada para aquello. Nunca lo estaría. Había creído que tal vez podría fingir, pero no era así. _

_Edward estaba llevándola a la cama y tumbándola. Las cosas iban demasiado rápido. Tenía que detenerlo, aunque estuviera volviéndola loca. No podía permitir llegar al mismo punto que con Jacob, y que Edward la mirara con el mismo horror al descubrir que era virgen. Recordaba el insoportable dolor y la terrible humillación cuando Jacob no había podido penetrarla: le había gritado que era una frígida y que nadie querría acostarse con ella. _

_Aunque ella sentía que aquella ocasión era diferente y no tenía por qué terminar igual, su cerebro le advertía del dolor y la humillación que podían producirle. Y enfrentarse a lo mismo con Edward sería mucho peor que con Jacob. Esa conclusión fue suficiente para ponerla en acción. _

_Con un esfuerzo descomunal, empujó el pecho de Edward. Él estaba acariciándole pierna arriba, haciéndole perder el control de su propio cuerpo. _

_Isabella cambió de postura y le apartó la mano violentamente. _

—_¡ NO ! _

_El sonido reverberó en la habitación. _

_Edward se detuvo en seco. Isabella lo miró, pero sólo pudo adivinar sus rasgos. Él también respiraba acelerado. _

—_Tengo que decirte algo... —comenzó. _

_Después de un largo rato, Edward se apartó y encendió una lamparita en la mesilla. Bruscamente, recogió sus vaqueros del suelo y se los puso. _

_Isabella se sintió expuesta y se tapó con la sábana. Él necesitaba una mujer con experiencia, como las de las fotos de internet. Sintió náuseas. _

—_¿Y bien, Isabella? Ya puede ser bueno. _

_Ella se hubiera puesto en pie, pero la sábana estaba enganchada a la cama. Bajó la cabeza, reuniendo todo su valor, y agradeció que el cabello le ocultara el rostro. Por fin, elevó la vista. _

—_Soy virgen. _

_Edward se la quedó mirando, extrañamente quieto, y la atmósfera se volvió densa. _

_-¿Qué has dicho? _

_Isabella tragó saliva. _

—_Que soy virgen. _

—_Eso no puede ser —replicó él. _

_Isabella sintió la humillación. Aquello iba a ser mucho peor de lo que había imaginado. Se levantó de la cama de un salto y se subió el vestido hasta el pecho. Miró a Edward. _

—_Me temo que sí puede ser. No soy lo que tú... Nunca he sido la amante de nadie. _

_Edward hizo un gesto despectivo con la mano. _

—_Mientes —dijo furioso—. Este es uno de tus trucos. Ya te lo he dicho, no me gustan los juegos. _

—_Ni a mí —replicó ella desesperada—. Cree lo que quieras, Edward, pero no te llevaría mucho comprobar que estás equivocado. _

_Él se la quedó mirando como si quisiera ver en su interior. Isabella no pudo soportar tanta intensidad: bajó la cabeza y sintió el impulso de disculparse, pero lo reprimió. _

—_No hemos tenido oportunidad de... _

_Se detuvo, avergonzada. _

—_Podrías habérmelo dicho cuando te anuncié que iba a convertirte en mi amante —comentó él con tono gélido. _

_Ella elevó la vista, furiosa. ¡estaba pasando por la misma humillación otra vez! _

—_¿Y cómo? ¿«que sepas que soy virgen»? _

_Edward la fulminó con la mirada y, de pronto, se quedó inmóvil. Isabella lo miró recelosa. _

—_¿Regresaste aquí para acostarte conmigo, tras comentar las distintas opciones con tu padre? —inquirió él suavemente—. ¿Como una especie de sacrificio? _

_Isabella lo miró horrorizada. Negó con la cabeza. _

—_En absoluto. ¿cómo puedes pensar algo así? Mi padre ni siquiera está aquí, se ha marchado a Londres —dijo disgustada. _

_Evidentemente, él no quería acostarse con ella, romper su inocencia. De pronto, Isabella no pudo soportar sentirse tan vulnerable frente a él. _

—_Me voy a mi habitación. _

_Tras un largo instante, él asintió. _

—_Buena idea. _

_Edward la observó salir de la habitación, con el vestido a medio cerrar enseñando parte de su suave espalda. Estaba conmocionado: ella era virgen. ¿o no? Se maldijo a sí mismo. Efectivamente, no tardaría mucho en comprobarlo y, si la poseía en aquel momento, tal y como deseaba, y ella decía la verdad... Entonces, le haría daño. _

_De ser cierto, ella no había tenido incontables amantes, y él debía replantearse su opinión sobre ella. La incomodidad se apoderó de él. Se sentó en el borde de la cama, con la cabeza gacha. ¿cómo era posible que alguien como ella se mantuviera virgen con veinticuatro años? Por alguna razón, no se sentía preparado para profundizar en esa reflexión. _

_Recordó entonces la noche anterior, en su estudio. La había llevado muy cerca del orgasmo, y plenamente vestida. Había creído que ella fingía, pero si no fuera así, eso explicaría su expresión de conmoción y vergüenza. _

_Miró hacia la puerta por la que ella acababa de salir, y tuvo la certeza de que había dicho la verdad. _

_Estaba furioso consigo mismo por no haber advertido las señales. Era un experto en mujeres, pero había besado a una inocente y no se había dado cuenta. Y todo, por estar demasiado excitado. En cuanto se acercaba a ella, las hormonas le dominaban. Hizo una mueca de disgusto. _

_Cuando ella le había hecho detenerse, él había necesitado más fuerza de la que creía poseer, para separarse de aquel cuerpo ágil y firme. Casi había explotado con sólo ver sus senos, dos montículos hermosamente redondeados, coronados por unos pezones pequeños y erectos, animándolo a que los succionara. _

_El deseo estaba apoderándose de él de nuevo. Y había algo más: ningún otro hombre había descubierto los secretos del cuerpo de Isabella. Sintió un extraño cosquilleo en el pecho: muchos hombres podían desearla, pero él sabría que ninguno había sido su amante. Ella era virgen, y era suya. Algo primario renació en su interior ante lo que eso implicaba._

_Para horror suyo, en cuando salió de la ducha, lágrimas de frustración le bañaron las mejillas. Isabella se llevó las manos al rostro. No podía creer lo que sentía. No podía creer que Edward, a quien apenas conocía, le hubiera llegado tan hondo que pudiera herirla hasta aquel punto, cuando en realidad debería odiarlo. ¿cómo podía querer que alguien como él la deseara? ¿por qué no le hacía feliz haber quedado por encima de él? Por un instante, le había hecho una mella en su insufrible confianza en sí mismo. _

_Por fin, salió de la ducha y se medio secó con un enorme albornoz que colgaba de la puerta. Se sentía vacía y triste. Jacob la había dejado al descubrir que era virgen, al saber que no podría complacerlo. Pero Jacob era un adolescente. Edward Cullen era un hombre, y muy viril. Ella había tenido razón en preocuparse: resultaba obvio que él no quería tener nada que ver con una novata. Ni por un momento se planteó que tal vez lo hubiera pillado desprevenido; que tal vez se hubiera detenido, llevado por una intención honorable. Si se adentraba en ese terreno, le surgían multitud de sentimientos; era más sencillo pensar que él era cruel e implacable. _

_¿Qué sucedería a partir de entonces? ¿tal vez Edward mantendría amantes en secreto, mientras se paseaba con ella en público, luciéndola como su amante oficial? Se le encogió el corazón. Eso sería una humillación mucho mayor. _

_El hecho de que él no quisiera acostarse con ella hería profundamente su confianza, por mucho que intentara fingir lo contrario. _

_Salió del baño y apagó la luz. Entonces, oyó un sonido apagado y elevó la vista, tensa. _

_Edward estaba frente a ella, en vaqueros, con el botón superior abierto, dejando asomar el oscuro vello que conducía a... Isabella tragó saliva. ¿tan patética era que se dedicaba a soñar? _

—_Ven aquí —ordenó él, tendiéndole una mano. _

_Con piernas temblorosas, intentando ignorar el cosquilleo en sus venas, Isabella se le acercó, aunque se detuvo a un par de pasos de distancia, para sentirse protegida. Que él estuviera allí no significaba nada. _

_Entonces, él se abalanzó sobre ella y la besó. Isabella abrió la boca sorprendida y Edward aprovechó la ocasión y le introdujo la lengua. Ella sintió que le temblaban las piernas y tuvo que agarrarse a la cintura de él para no caerse. Al contacto con la piel sedosa de él, abrió las manos para sentir más. No podía explicar lo que ocurría, sólo era capaz de sentir. Ignoró las voces de advertencia en su interior. _

_Edward se separó un poco y, con un gesto casi tierno, le recogió un mechón de pelo húmedo detrás de la oreja. La miró fijamente, con ojos brillantes. _

—_Ahora eres mía, Isabella, y de nadie más. _

_Ella lo miró y no pudo hablar. El momento era demasiado intenso. Edward le abrió el albornoz, y ella ganó algo de confianza en sí misma ante su mirada de deseo al ver su cuerpo desnudo. Luego, él se lo quitó, y la prenda cayó al suelo silenciosamente. Isabella sintió una cálida humedad en su entrepierna y se contuvo para no retorcerse. _

_Con el corazón desbocado, observó a Edward quitarse los vaqueros de nuevo. Era tan magnífico como lo recordaba. Quiso tocarlo. Como si le adivinara el pensamiento, él le invitó a hacerlo. _

_Tímidamente, ella rodeó la erección con su mano, y oyó que él tomaba aliento. Era algo maravilloso, caliente y sedoso, pero con corazón de acero. Movió una mano arriba y abajo, y se asombró al sentir que se endurecía y crecía más. Oyó el largo siseo de Edward y lo miró: tenía el rostro tenso, las pupilas dilatadas. Imaginárselo dentro de ella resultaba demasiado maravilloso. _

_Él le apartó la mano suavemente. _

—_Si continúas tocándome así, esto terminará enseguida para ambos. _

_Isabella, que había temido estar haciéndolo mal, se ruborizó aliviada. Edward la llevó hasta la cama y la tumbó delicadamente. Luego se le puso encima, enorme y poderoso. Hacía un momento, con el mismo movimiento, ella se había sentido abrumada, pero algo había cambiado. Edward estaba comportándose con una delicadeza enormemente seductora. _

_La besó apasionadamente, e Isabella se arqueó hacia él, buscándolo con sus manos, abrazándolo, como intentando sentir cada parte de él. _

_Edward rompió el beso, y ella protestó con un gimoteo que se convirtió en gemido cuando sintió que él tomaba uno de sus senos en una mano y acercaba la boca al pezón erecto. Con la otra mano, fue subiendo por su muslo hasta la entrepierna. Isabella se arqueó de nuevo, presa de un intenso deseo, y hundió las manos en su cabello. _

_La boca de él cambió al otro seno, mientras sus dedos encontraban su punto más sensible. Isabella ahogó un gemido cuando sintió que acariciaba sus pliegues húmedos e hinchados. Luego, lo sintió descender con sus besos hasta el vientre. Isabella irguió la cabeza, ebria de deseo. _

—_Edward... Por favor... _

_Ni siquiera sabía qué pedía. _

—_¿Qué es lo que deseas? —la animó él, con voz ronca. _

_Continuó acariciándola, haciéndola retorcerse de placer, hasta que, sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos, introdujo dos dedos en su interior. Isabella ahogó un grito. La sensación era tan... Íntima. Mientras mantenía la mano ahí, Edward subió la cabeza hasta centímetros de uno de los senos de ella, que lo apuntaba descaradamente. _

_Envalentonada, Isabella se le ofreció, arqueándose. Con una sonrisa salvaje, él sacó la lengua y jugueteó con el pezón hasta endurecerlo. Isabella echó la cabeza hacia atrás. La deliciosa sensación de antes estaba sucediendo de nuevo, y no podía detenerla, no deseaba hacerlo. _

_Justo cuando iba a alcanzar la cima, Edward retiró la mano de su entrepierna y se movió levemente. Isabella gimió desesperada. Oyó rasgarse un paquete. Un preservativo. _

_Enseguida, Edward se colocó de nuevo encima de ella. Enorme y poderoso. Lo sintió moverse entre sus piernas. _

—_Ábrete para mí, Isabella... _

_Así lo hizo, ofreciéndole acceso a su interior. El paseó la punta del pene por sus húmedos pliegues para ver si estaba preparada… ella gimió y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Empezó a mover las caderas hacia él: quería que la penetrara. Pero él se retiró un momento. _

—_Paciencia, Isabella... —le dijo con voz ronca. _

_Se colocó sobre ella y la penetró, besándola al mismo tiempo como para absorber su dolor. _

_Ella ahogó un grito. La punzada de dolor estaba ahí, pero no como la había sentido antes. Él se retiró y la miró. _

—_¿Todo bien? _

_Ella asintió. _

_Sintió que él se adentraba un poco más, e hizo una mueca de dolor. Pero la molestia estaba siendo rápidamente reemplazada por algo maravilloso. _

_El corazón le brincó en el pecho. _

—_Todo bien, Edward —susurró. _

_En aquel momento, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que él estaba conteniéndose: los hombros le temblaban ligeramente y tenía la frente bañada en sudor. Con un gemido ronco, Edward se introdujo por completo, y ella ahogó un grito, al tiempo que se arqueaba instintivamente. _

_No podía hablar. Se sentía tan completa, tan cómo debía ser... Así que se expresó con los ojos y las manos, urgiéndole a continuar, a establecer un ritmo, sin saber bien lo que hacía o pedía. _

_Edward se retiró y volvió a penetrarla, suave y lento al principio, permitiendo que se acostumbrara a él. Pero Isabella pronto sintió el deseo escalando en su interior. Quería que él fuera más rápido, más duro. Necesitaba responder a algún profundo instinto de su parte femenina. _

—_Edward, por favor... _

—_Sí, Isabella... Quédate conmigo. _

_Él atendió su incoherente petición. Con sus cuerpos bañados en sudor, empezó a penetrarla justo como ella deseaba. Isabella movió las caderas acompañándolo. Y de pronto, toda sensación que había conocido fue alcanzada y trascendida. Dejó de respirar, sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de él. ¿sabía él lo que le estaba sucediendo? Lo vio sonreír como si lo supiera perfectamente y, con una última embestida, Isabella se vio transportada a otro universo. _

_Edward estaba tumbado boca arriba, abrazando a Isabella, apoyada sobre él. Sentía los senos de ella aplastados contra su pecho. Todavía conservaba su sabor en la boca. _

_Aunque la había poseído hacía poco tiempo, su cuerpo estaba preparado para repetir. De hecho, nunca se había mantenido tan excitado después de haber hecho el amor. Podía sentir los latidos del corazón de ella, recuperando su ritmo normal poco a poco. Supo que se había quedado dormida. _

_La cabeza le daba vueltas. Él había practicado mucho sexo, pero nada comparable a lo que acababa de experimentar. Intentó racionalizarlo: tenía que deberse a que ella era virgen. De no ser así... _

_Isabella fue recuperando la conciencia poco a poco. Estaba pegada al cuerpo de Edward, quien la abrazaba con fuerza. Recordó todo en glorioso technicolor. Ya era una mujer. Edward no la había rechazado. Rápidamente, sintió su entrepierna húmeda, preparada de nuevo para él. Acarició su torso, explorando los poderosos músculos bajo aquella deliciosa piel y el vello que le hacía cosquillas. Sintió cómo se tensaban y sonrió. No quería hablar, no podía hacerlo; sólo le deseaba. _

_Cuando su mano aventurera encontró lo que buscaba, se alegró al notarlo tan duro y preparado. Miró a Edward a los ojos._

_Al verlo tan serio, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, pero lo reprimió. Él detuvo su mano. _

—_Seguramente tienes molestias. _

_Ella negó con la cabeza y le tapó la boca con un dedo. Sí que tenía molestias, pero se debían a haber alcanzado la plenitud, no a sentir dolor. Agarró la otra mano de él y se la colocó en la entrepierna, para que pudiera sentir por sí mismo lo preparada que estaba. Edward gruñó algo y, con un movimiento rápido, la tumbó de espaldas y se, colocó sobre ella, haciéndole entreabrir las piernas. Isabella sintió el deseo aumentando en su interior. Si hubiera podido detenerlo y aminorar el ritmo, lo habría hecho. _

—_Edward, esto es lo que deseo. Por favor,.. _

_Él se quedó a centímetros de la boca de ella. _

—_Ya que lo pides tan educadamente... _

_Cuando Isabella se despertó de nuevo, las cortinas estaban abiertas y el sol inundaba la habitación. Por un instante, se quedó en blanco. Y de pronto, fue notando ciertas molestias y sensaciones nuevas en su cuerpo. Recordó la gloriosa noche pasada, y el corazón se le aceleró. Edward no estaba en la cama, de alguna manera lo había sabido al momento. _

_Estaba impresionada por lo rápido que su vida había cambiado completamente. El día anterior, a esa hora, todavía era virgen. _

_Se le desvaneció la sonrisa al darse cuenta de la enormidad de todo aquello. ¿cómo podía sentir algo así por alguien que había dejado muy claro que la admitía como amante porque la deseaba y deseaba castigarla? Frunció el ceño con la vista clavada en el techo. Estaba confusa: Edward le había arrebatado la inocencia con tanta generosidad que la abrumaba. Varias veces había advertido sus esfuerzos por contenerse, como si temiera hacerle daño. _

_Isabella miró por debajo de la sábana, ignorando las marcas tras una noche de seducción. No había sangre, señal del cuidado que había tenido él, a pesar de haberlo urgido con desesperación. _

_Con un creciente sentimiento de algo grande en el pecho, Isabella se levantó y se puso el albornoz, tras recogerlo del suelo. Recordó cómo había llegado allí y se ruborizó. _

_Sin pensar en lo que hacía, se dirigió a la puerta que conectaba ambos dormitorios. Dudó unos momentos, y la abrió. _

_Se detuvo en seco al ver a Edward frente al espejo de su armario, anudándose la corbata. Él la miró a través del espejo un instante y siguió con su tarea, sin ningún cambio en su expresión. Isabella no sabía muy bien qué esperar, pero no aquello. Se quedó sin habla. Él resultaba tan distante e intimidatorio con su traje oscuro, camisa blanca y corbata... Parecía el exitoso hombre de negocios que era. Nada que ver con el tierno amante de la noche anterior. De pronto, Isabella supo que había sido una completa imbécil. _

_Edward la miró de nuevo, con tanta gelidez que la hizo ruborizarse. Enarcó una ceja. _

—_¿Querías algo? _

_Isabella sintió que algo se rompía en su interior. Edward estaba comportándose como si no acabara de suceder el acontecimiento más cataclísmico del mundo. De pronto, se dio cuenta horrorizada de que para él no lo había sido. En el mejor de los casos, habría sido algo banal. ¿y cómo no iba a serlo, con una completa inexperta como ella? _

_Sacudió la cabeza. _

—_Sólo quería... _

_«¿el qué?», se burló interiormente con amargura, maldiciendo su impulso de haber ido allí. ¿cómo podía haberse olvidado de por qué se encontraba allí? Eran demasiadas impresiones al mismo tiempo. Edward se giró, con el nudo de la corbata perfecto, el traje impecable, el rostro bien afeitado. Distante. _

_Isabella analizó la situación rápidamente. Se apretó el cinturón del albornoz, apenas reparando en que él la observaba hacerlo. Elevó la barbilla e intentó sonar fría. _

—_Sólo quería saber a qué hora vendrá la estilista. Dijiste que la harías venir hoy. _

_Lo vio apretar la mandíbula y acercarse a ella con tranquilidad y paso firme. Isabella recordó aquellos muslos musculosos entre los suyos la noche anterior, y se esforzó porque no se le notara lo descolocada que se sentía. Él se detuvo a cierta distancia y la recorrió con mirada hambrienta, que casi le hizo perder la compostura. _

—_Anoche fuiste una estudiante de lo más dispuesta, Isabella. Creo que nuestro tiempo juntos va a ser de lo más... Divertido. _

_Isabella hirvió por dentro, de humillación y de dolor, al oír el desprecio de él. Sin duda, se había comportado desesperadamente dispuesta, se había metido en la cama de él con humillante facilidad. Quiso devolverle la pulla, y elevó la barbilla un poco más. _

—_No puedo saberlo, ya que apenas poseo experiencia con la que compararlo. Pero debo reconocer que la noche de ayer fue... Suficientemente agradable. _

_La sonora carcajada de Edward le hizo dar un respingo. Él le lanzó una mirada de advertencia, y sonrió burlón. _

—_Muñeca, sé exactamente lo que fue para ti. Sentí cada estremecimiento de cada uno de tus orgasmos, así que no finjas que sólo fue «agradable». _

_Isabella notó que algo se marchitaba en su interior. _

—_Como he dicho, tú sabes más que yo. Aunque seguro que pronto se acabará la novedad. _

_Edward la agarró de la barbilla. _

—_Al contrario. No creo que esta novedad desaparezca en un tiempo. Eres puro fuego debajo de tu fachada angelical, y estoy deseando explorarlo. Esto es sólo el principio —susurró él, y se apartó. _

_A Isabella le pareció ver, por un instante, una mella en su armadura, y se le aceleró el pulso. Pero entonces él miró su reloj y dijo resueltamente: _

—_La estilista llegará al mediodía, seguida de una experta en tratamientos de belleza. Esta noche haremos nuestra primera aparición pública, en un baile para celebrar mi incorporación a Cullen Shipping como director ejecutivo. Seguro que te diviertes. Va a ser en el hotel __Helmsley Park Lane__, del que bien conoces sus sábanas sucias. Volveré luego. Ponte algo apropiado para tu primera aparición como mi amante —ordenó, y le acarició la mejilla con un dedo—. Estoy deseando que, el tenerte a mi lado, revuelva las cosas._


	7. Chapter 7

_**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER, LA HISTORIA ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN… LA HISTORIA PERTENECE A **__**ABBY GREEN**_

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 6**_

_Conforme Edward asistía a una reunión en su nueva oficina, esa misma mañana, descubrió que no lograba concentrarse; lo cual tampoco le preocupaba, ya que estaba dos pasos por delante de todos los demás en la sala. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en Isabella y en la noche anterior. Y en el aspecto de ella por la mañana, al entrar en su dormitorio: la sacudida en su pecho cuando la había visto dudar; cuánto le había costado quedarse quieto al ver su rostro ruborizado y sus grandes ojos, y no arrancarle el albornoz y volver a tumbarla debajo de él. _

_Se excitaba incluso al recordarlo, algo que no agradecía en mitad del día, en su ámbito de trabajo, y con Aro Vulturi mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. Tenía que recuperar la cordura, se reprendió. Isabella Swan no valía la pena. _

_Por la mañana, había creído ver una vulnerabilidad en el rostro de ella que le había hecho cerrarse, protegerse frente al inevitable intento de convertir la intimidad en algo emocional. Pero luego, cuando se había acercado, la había visto serena y fría. Tanto, que sería un tonto si creyera alguna de las reacciones de ella. _

_Isabella era su amante, suya, y la idea de lucirse con ella por la noche, sabiendo que no había ningún otro hombre, le resultaba tremendamente atractiva. _

_Aquella noche, Isabella viajaba en el coche de Edward con un enorme nudo en la garganta. No había podido sacudirse la frialdad que él le había despertado por la mañana. De hecho, no creía que fuera a permitir que la tocara de nuevo. Justo entonces, como burlándose de su decisión, sintió la mano de él cubriendo la suya, sobre su pierna, y se le aceleró el pulso. _

—_Estás muy guapa esta noche. _

_Ella recurrió a toda su fuerza para controlar sus emociones y se giró lentamente hacia él, ocultando su torbellino interior. Forzó una sonrisa. _

—_Has pagado mucho para ello. _

_Los ojos de él, con aquellos destellos verdes, amenazaban su control. Aunque deseaba apartarse, permitió que su mano siguiera donde estaba. El esmoquin elevaba su atractivo a otro nivel. _

—_El dinero no tiene nada que ver con la auténtica belleza. Y tú, Isabella, eres verdaderamente bella —aseguró él, sorprendido por su tono sincero. _

_Al ir a buscarla a su habitación, no había sabido qué se encontraría. Estaba nervioso. Y al verla de espaldas, frente a la ventana, se había quedado sin aliento. Era la primera vez que le ocurría algo así. _

_El vestido era largo, de color azul turquesa. Y de seda. La envolvía convirtiéndola en una diosa. Y el cabello se lo había recogido en un moño. La lujuria no le había permitido advertir nada más. _

_Molesto con su reacción, la había llamado para que se girara, y ella lo había hecho con la cabeza muy alta, tan lentamente que él había reaccionado como si le hiciera un striptease, ¡y ni se había quitado la ropa! Le había hecho un gesto de que se acercara. Y, cuando la había visto caminar, con la seda acariciando su cuerpo... _

_Regresó al presente y se removió incómodo en el asiento del coche. _

_Por un segundo, aquella mujer fría y contenida pareció insegura. Edward reaccionó: ¿qué estaba haciendo, babeando así por ella? Le apretó la mano con fuerza y sintió sus delicados huesos, y la piel algo áspera por el trabajo que había tenido que hacer, y algo se le encogió en el pecho de nuevo. _

_Apartó todos los sentimientos nebulosos que no comprendía. _

—_¿Cómo crees que reaccionará tu padre mañana cuando abra el periódico y nos vea juntos? Porque esto va a dar la vuelta al mundo... _

_Isabella se estremeció e intentó apartar su mano, pero él la sujetó fuertemente. Lo odió con todas sus fuerzas. Lo único que le contuvo de bajarse del coche, según se detenía en un semáforo, fue la llamada de Rosalie horas antes, anunciándole eufórica que se casaría con Emmett al mes siguiente. Edward había cumplido su palabra con prontitud. _

—_Sabes muy bien cómo reaccionará —contestó ella roncamente—: se sentirá terriblemente humillado. Edward enarcó una ceja, escéptico. _

—_¿De veras? ¿O habéis planeado todo esto los dos juntos?_

_Detestando sentirse tan acorralada y cuestionada, Isabella atacó. _

—_¿Y qué si lo hemos hecho? Nunca lo sabrás. _

_Lo vio acercarse, y se arqueó hacia atrás. No fue buena idea: él le sujetó la nuca con una mano, y la otra la posó en su seno cubierto por la seda. El vestido no permitía ponerse sujetador, e Isabella contempló horrorizada cómo se le marcaba el pezón. Contuvo un gemido cuando él se lo acarició con el pulgar. ¿Cómo podía encenderla tanto? _

—_Sí que lo sabré, porque a partir de ahora, hasta que me aburra de ti, conoceré todos tus movimientos. Así que, cualquier plan que hayas urdido será inútil. _

—_Pero si no hemos... _

_Él la impidió continuar con un beso salvaje. Todo desapareció en un torbellino de deseo. _

_Desde que lo había sentido entrar en su habitación, Isabella había deseado que la besara. No fue consciente de que el coche se detuvo, ni del carraspeo del chófer. Sólo sintió que Edward se separaba y lo vio sonreír triunfal. Isabella siguió su mirada, que estaba recreándose en sus pezones erectos. _

—_Perfecto —afirmó él. _

_Y, antes de que ella se diera cuenta, Edward había salido del coche y estaba ayudándola a bajar. Isabella se sintió mareada: sólo existía la mano de Edward rodeando la suya, y un sinfín de flashes y preguntas. Acababa de convertirse en propiedad pública de Edward. _

_Una vez acomodada en su asiento, se sintió fuera de lugar. Había pasado tanto tiempo en el internado, y luego en la universidad, que nunca se había integrado del todo en la sociedad. A pesar de eso, conocía a algunas personas en la sala, y detestó que le afectara el que murmuraran sobre ella. _

_En el aseo, había escuchado a dos mujeres hablando de ella. _

—_¿Puedes creerte que haya venido con ella? No me sorprendería que sólo lo haya hecho como una venganza contra su padre. Lleva ignorándola toda la noche... —Pues a mí no me importaría que él me obligara a acompañarlo como venganza... Obviamente, ha visto algo en su rostro, tan angelical que no puede ser cierto. _

_Isabella recordó aquellas hirientes palabras, y elevó la barbilla y apretó los dientes. Aquella humillación era parte del plan de Edward. _

_Justo entonces, vio que Sulpicia Vulturi se le acercaba. Era la esposa de Aro Vulturi, el socio de leo, y la única persona que la había tratado con auténtica dulzura, sin duda porque no conocía su historia. Aro Vulturi, sin embargo, se había pasado la noche mirándola con recelo. Isabella sintió náuseas. ¿Conocería él la venganza de Edward? _

—_Parecías muy sola aquí, así que me vengo contigo. Los hombres, ya se sabe, se ponen a hablar de sus cosas y... _

_Isabella sonrió tímidamente. No quería manchar la fama de aquella mujer. _

—_De verdad, márchate si quieres. Yo estoy bien aquí. _

_La vio negar con la cabeza, y entonces reparó en algo que le elevó la moral. _

—_¿Dónde compraste el collar que llevas? _

_Sulpicia sonrió y le habló de que Aro sabía lo mucho que le gustaba y que, con él, le había propuesto matrimonio. _

_Isabella sonrió, ruborizada de orgullo. _

—_Es un diseño mío. _

_-¿Cómo? _

_Isabella asintió. _

—_Estudié diseño de joyas en la universidad, y ésa fue la única pieza que vendí de las que hice para mi graduación. El resto de la colección se la regalé a mi hermana y a amigas. _

_-¡Pues podrías haber hecho una fortuna! _

_Isabella fue consciente de la ironía. Al poco de graduarse, sus circunstancias personales habían cambiado dramáticamente. De haber sabido que tendría que dar la espalda tan pronto a su profesión soñada, habría guardado su colección. Sonrió arrepentida. _

—_Preferí regalarla. _

_Sulpicia dijo algo y la arrastró hacia aro y Edward. Los interrumpió eufórica y les explicó el descubrimiento. Isabella vio la mirada aún más recelosa de aro. Edward, sin embargo, no mostraba ninguna emoción. Sin duda creía que ella mentía. _

_Entonces Sulpicia miró el reloj y dijo que, lamentándolo mucho, tenía que volver a casa y relevar a la niñera. Isabella había aprendido que tenían dos hijos pequeños. _

_Se le encogió el pecho al ver que aro abrazaba a su mujer y se despedía también de ellos, a pesar de la insistencia de ella en que se quedara. _

_Según se marcharon, Isabella hizo ademán de volver a su mesa, pero Edward la sujetó de la mano. _

_-¿Adónde crees que vas? _

_Ella lo miró, maldiciéndose por ser tan débil. Empezaba a sentir la rebeldía creciendo en su interior. _

—_Iba a volver a sentarme sola en nuestra mesa, para que todos puedan ver cómo me ignoras. Pero, ahora que han terminado los discursos, ¿qué tal si me subo al estrado? Podría incluso ponerme un cartel, si lo deseas. _

—_Basta. _

_-¿Por qué, Edward? ¿No es justamente lo que habías planeado: máxima especulación, máxima humillación? —explotó ella—. Pues, si te sirve de consuelo, no se habla de otra cosa en los cotilleos del tocador, y yo no salgo precisamente bien parada. _

_Edward fue a replicar, pero alguien los interrumpió. Para sorpresa de Isabella, Edward no le soltó la mano, y se la presentó al recién llegado. Y el resto de la velada no la perdió de vista haciendo oscilar sus emociones aún más. _

—_¿De veras diseñaste el collar de Sulpicia? _

_Se encontraban en el coche de regreso a casa. Isabella, exhausta, estaba rotando la cabeza para aliviar su cuello dolorido. Se detuvo y miró a Edward con recelo. _

_-Por supuesto. No mentiría sobre algo así, ¿para qué? _

_Su sencillez removió algo profundo en él. La contempló un largo rato. _

_-Es una pieza muy hermosa —alabó sorprendido—. ¿Y cómo es que no has vuelto a crear joyas desde que acabaste la universidad? _

_Isabella dio un respingo. Era un tema delicado. _

—_No tengo ni dónde ni con qué. _

_Isabella sacudió la cabeza. _

—_Pero llevas tiempo trabajando, seguro que puedes alquilar un taller. _

—_El equipamiento y los materiales que necesito son demasiado caros. _

—_Debes de lamentar haber tenido que rebajarte a trabajos de ínfima categoría. _

_Isabella parpadeó sorprendida. Nunca había lamentado tener que trabajar, sólo el haber tenido que renunciar a su sueño. Pero había tenido que estar ahí para Rosalie, y ambas necesitaban seguir viviendo con su padre para reducir gastos. Sacudió la cabeza. _

—_No tuve elección. _

_Edward se sorprendió preguntándose por qué ella no había preferido reintegrarse en la vida social, en busca de un marido rico de su estrato social. Su hermana sí que lo había hecho... Igual de rápido, se obligó a reprimir su curiosidad, que le conducía a preguntarse cómo ella se había mantenido virgen. Una virgen no iba a la caza de maridos ricos. _

_Ella ya no era virgen; era suya. Algo primitivo y posesivo se apoderó de él. Al verla sola en la mesa, había deseado ir en su busca; pero le había detenido el hecho de que eso sería señal de debilidad, sobre todo después de que Aro Vulturi le cuestionara por haberla convertido en su amante. Así que la había dejado sola, pero había estado pendiente de ella todo el rato, de su pose orgullosa, casi desafiante. _

_Y cuando ella le había hablado, había sentido vergüenza. Algo que nunca le había ocurrido con una mujer. Su plan era humillarla, pero cuando se hubiera hartado de ella. De momento, le bastaba con saber que, a la mañana siguiente, Charlie Swan se encontraría la foto de su hija con el enemigo. _

_En realidad, le había conmocionado oírla decir que era el centro de todos los chismorreos. _

_La agarró y se la sentó en el regazo. Ella se resistió. Le acarició la espalda a través de la fina seda y la besó en el brazo desnudo. Sintió que ella se relajaba algo y sonrió. La atrajo hacia sí y, con la otra mano, empezó a acariciarle los muslos, firmemente apretados. Los entreabrió haciendo algo de fuerza. Sintió el calor a través de la seda, y su inevitable erección. La sujetó de la barbilla e hizo que lo mirara. No le gustó la mirada de ella, demasiado desnuda, demasiado llena de cosas que él no quería saber. Así que la besó salvajemente y, triunfal, sintió que ella se le entregaba, lo que le excitó tanto que, cuando llegaron a la mansión, estaba ansioso por penetrarla. _

_Al final de la semana, el mundo entero sabía que Edward Cullen tenía una nueva amante. Los paparazis acampaban a las puertas de la mansión. Ambos habían salido todas las noches, y la respuesta había sido una creciente histeria de titulares, a cual más humillante para ella. Justo lo que Edward había planeado. _

_Una mañana, Isabella había bajado a desayunar y había encontrado allí a Edward. Sorprendida y nerviosa, le había preguntado: _

_-¿Y a tu padre no va a hacerle daño esto? Lleva toda su vida intentando vengar vuestro apellido. Él la había fulminado con la mirada. _

—_Mi padre no tiene nada que decir respecto a quién elijo como amante. Además, vengar el apellido es justamente lo que yo estoy haciendo. Si él supiera lo que hiciste, la amenaza que representas, apoyaría mis métodos sin dudarlo. _

_-Y tú, ¿ya has hablado con tu padre? _

_Ella había sacudido la cabeza, pálida. Sabía por Rosalie que su padre se encontraba en un estado permanente de ebriedad. Su viaje a Londres no había tenido éxito. Al menos, cuando Rosalie se casara, se iría a vivir con Emmett, y ella quedaría libre para vivir donde quisiera. Un lugar donde lamerse las heridas tras acabar con Edward. _

_-No, no hemos hablado —había respondido, ignorando la mirada recelosa de Edward. _

_Sola en su vestidor, se contempló en el espejo. Estaba agotada. Desde el reencuentro con Edward la fatídica noche en su estudio, no había tenido ocasión de tomar aliento. _

_Él la consumía completamente. Por las noches, enseñaba a su cuerpo lo poderosamente que podía responder al suyo. Aunque ella seguía avergonzándose de su reacción ante él. Y se pasaba los días recordando momentos que la encendían de nuevo. _

_No recordaba la vida sin él, sin la cicatriz encima de su boca que la maravillaba. _

_Intentó no pensar en él y se miró al espejo. Se había puesto el vestido más atrevido hasta el momento: dorado, con escote palabra de honor, y cinturón, sandalias y pendientes de aro dorados. _

_Al ver las joyas que él le había comprado, se le había encogido el corazón. Cuánto deseaba volver a diseñar sus propias piezas... Sencillas, como el collar de mariposa de Sulpicia. _

_Oyó un ruido y, al girarse, vio a Edward apoyado en la puerta, listo para salir. Isabella se sintió vulnerable al ser observada. Así solía ser. Él se marchaba cada día al trabajo cuando ella se despertaba con el cuerpo exhausto por la larga noche de sexo. Luego, regresaba a casa, se arreglaba para salir, e iba a buscarla cuando ella también estaba lista. Con la menor conversación posible. Con la menor implicación emocional posible. _

_La noche anterior, mientras asistían a la inauguración de una galería de arte, Isabella había notado que él se tensaba al ver a una pareja discutiendo. Ella le había apretado la mano y se habían apartado de la escena, él con expresión de asco. Isabella no había comprendido su reacción, desproporcionada para aquella pelea doméstica. _

_Esa preocupación por él le hacía aún mis vulnerable, se reprendió. No le importaba lo que Edward sintiera, sólo que gracias a él su hermana sería feliz. _

_Reunió cuanta confianza pudo y se llevó una mano a la cadera. _

—_¿Y bien? ¿Te parece un vestido suficientemente de amante? _

_Vio que él apretaba la mandíbula, y se estremeció. _

—_No me provoques, Isabella —advirtió el. _

_Se la comió con la mirada hasta advertir que sus bravuconadas se desvanecían. Entonces, dijo cortante: _

—_Es perfecto. Justo lo que la prensa espera que te pongas. Vamos._

* * *

**HOLA, ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS, SE QUE HE TARDADO EN ACTUALIZAR PERO AHORA ACTUALIZARE MAS SEGUIDO, PERO SIN SUS COMENTARIOS NO LOGRO SABER SI LES ESTA GUSTANDO LA ADAPTACIÓN... A TODAS AQUELLAS PERSONAS QUE COMENTAN MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA... BESOS...**


	8. Chapter 8

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER, LA HISTORIA ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN… LA HISTORIA PERTENECE A **_**ABBY GREEN**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 8**

_En el coche, Edward trataba de contener su ira. Divisar los suaves muslos de Isabella por el rabillo del ojo era demasiado. _

_Cuando la había visto con el vestido, había querido arrancárselo y ponerle otro que la tapara de la cabeza a los pies. Sólo cuando ella le había provocado, se había dado cuenta de que ese deseo de decencia surgía de un lugar muy ambiguo. _

_De pronto, no le había gustado la idea de que resultara tan obvio que ella era su amante. El hecho de tener que recordarse que eso había sido justamente lo que quería lo conmocionó. Y más preocupante aún: acostarse con ella la última semana no había disminuido su efecto sobre él. Cada vez que penetraba aquel grácil cuerpo, su deseo aumentaba exponencialmente. Además, cada vez era más consciente de que Isabella llamaba mucho la atención de otros hombres, algo, que ella aparentemente no advertía. _

_Él estaba comenzando un nuevo camino, estableciéndose en el hogar de su familia, por no mencionar el hecho de hacerse cargo de una empresa multimillonaria al tiempo que mantenía sus negocios en Forks. Tenía mil y una cosas a las que dedicar su tiempo y energía. Pero Isabella ocupaba gran parte de sus pensamientos, por lo que no podía evitar sentirse un estúpido: estaba acostándose con la enemiga, y ella estaba demostrando tener más control sobre él de lo que le gustaría admitir. _

_La única manera que él conocía de contrarrestar esas dudas era el control. Y lo único que deseaba controlar era a Isabella. Ordenó al chófer que subiera la barrera de privacidad y, sin decir nada, se giró hacia ella. La elevó y la sentó a horcajadas, levantándole el vestido para que pudiera moverse con libertad. La agarró de las caderas y la acercó a su erección. Vio que ahogaba un grito, pero sus ojos no reflejaban ninguna emoción, como si se hubiera escondido en algún lugar lejano. Edward se ofendió, ¿cómo se atrevía a ocultarse? _

_Lo que siguió fue una batalla de egos más que una relación sexual. Con brusquedad, Edward se bajó la cremallera del pantalón, apartó las bragas de Isabella, y se sumergió en su cálida humedad. _

_No permitió que ella desviara la mirada. Y, cuando cerró los ojos, le urgió a abrirlos. Isabella obedeció, desafiante. Lo cual sólo aumentó la intensidad del acto. Ella sabía que Edward quería algo, pero estaba decidida a no entregárselo. Por fin llegó el momento: Edward empezó a sentir los espasmos del orgasmo de Isabella y supo que él no podría aguantar mucho más. Y así fue. _

_Terminado el acto, Edward apoyó su cabeza en los senos cubiertos de Isabella. Sus cuerpos seguían íntimamente unidos. Vio que ella dudaba y le acariciaba el cabello, y se dio cuenta de que él había ganado aquella ronda. Curiosamente, no se sintió victorioso. _

_Más tarde, estando en otro acto público, Isabella se preguntó cuánto podría aguantar aquel posar, acicalarse y mantener relaciones sociales. Estaba controlándose para no sucumbir a la tentación de estirarse el vestido hasta debajo de las rodillas. Se sentía expuesta, estaba enfadada consigo misma por haberlo elegido. Y cuando Edward había declarado que era perfecto, el enfado le había impedido cambiárselo. _

_En cuanto a lo que había sucedido en el coche, de camino hacia allá... Aún se avergonzaba al haber permitido que Edward le hiciera algo así. Ella se había esforzado por mantener la calma, pero había sido casi imposible. _

_Había aprendido la lección la mañana después de su primera noche juntos, cuando él se había mostrado tan frío. Cada noche desde entonces, Edward acudía a su cama y hacían el amor, pero al poco de terminar, él se levantaba y regresaba a su propio dormitorio. Nada de quedarse con ella un rato. Nada de palabras bonitas ni de ternura. Nada de susurros en la noche, que era lo que ella siempre había imaginado que haría con un novio. _

_-Estás a miles de kilómetros de aquí, Isabella. _

_Su mente regresó al abarrotado salón de uno de los hoteles más lujosos de la ciudad. Sulpicia Vulturi le sonreía. _

—_No te culpo —añadió la mujer, mirando a los dos hombres que hablaban cerca de ellas, ambos altos y llamando la atención, sobre todo de las mujeres. _

_Sulpicia suspiró indulgente. _

_-Aún recuerdo cómo era... ¿a quién quiero engañar? Todavía eclipsa todo lo demás. _

_Isabella sonrió tensa. Aro la había saludado más cálidamente esa noche, como si hubiera superado alguna prueba. Y ella se había preguntado cómo podría romper la desconfianza de Edward. Recordó que él la había sorprendido con las manos en la masa en su despacho, y reconoció que sería difícil: tendría que creer que ella tal vez fuera inocente, pero no tenía razones para hacerlo, y menos aún interés. _

_Isabella apartó esos pensamientos de su mente, abrumada por estar sintiéndose tan vulnerable. Se obligó a sonreír más ampliamente. _

—_Cualquiera diría que seguís de luna de miel, y no que regresáis a casa junto a vuestros dos retoños. _

_Justo entonces, una conocida fue a buscar a Sulpicia, e Isabella se quedó sola de nuevo. Inmediatamente, Edward se giró hacia ella y le tendió una mano. Ella la tomó, con la sensación de que algo trascendental acababa de suceder. Lo cual era ridículo. Pero se dio cuenta de que, desde aquel primer evento, Edward nunca la había dejado sola. No era lo que se dice efusivo, pero atento. _

_Encontrarse frente a él y a Aro era demasiado. Intentó ignorar su inquietud y sonrió. _

_Aro miró brevemente a Edward y luego a ella. _

—_Tengo que pedirte un favor. _

_Ella asintió. _

—_Claro, lo que sea. _

—_Me gustaría encargarte un conjunto de joyas para Sulpicia. Nuestro aniversario es dentro de un par de meses, y dado que ella ha descubierto que tú diseñaste el collar que le regalé, sé que le encantaría el juego completo. Estaba pensando en una pulsera, y tal vez unos pendientes. ¿qué te parece? _

_Isabella sintió un enorme gozo. Y al instante, se entristeció al darse cuenta de que no tenía medios de llevar a cabo el encargo. _

—_Es un honor que me lo pidas. Me encantaría poder hacerlo, pero desgraciadamente no me encuentro en una posición de crear algo nuevo, no tengo... _

—_Yo me aseguraré de que tenga todo lo necesario. _

_Isabella miró boquiabierta a Edward. _

—_Fabuloso —señaló Aro—. ¿Puedes venir a mi despacho mañana por la mañana para que hablemos del diseño? _

_Isabella lo miró anonadada. _

—_Claro que sí. _

_Sulpicia regresó y recordó a Aro que habían prometido regresar pronto a casa. Mientras se marchaban, Aro guiñó discretamente un ojo a Isabella. _

_Cuando se quedaron solos, Isabella miró a Edward. _

_-No deberías haberle prometido que yo aceptaría el encargo —dijo tensa—. No sabes cuánto costará hacer lo que él desea, sobre todo cuando lo quiere tan pronto. Además, no tengo un taller para trabajar. _

_Edward la abrazó, y ella sintió miles de mariposas en el pecho. Aparte de sujetarla de la mano, Edward apenas la tocaba más íntimamente en público. _

_-La mansión tiene un montón de habitaciones vacías, y no tengo ninguna intención de negarle a mi amigo lo que desee. _

_¿Por qué a Isabella le dolió el corazón ante aquella generosidad de Edward hacia su amigo? _

_Isabella se quedó en la puerta de la habitación, en la parte trasera de la mansión, y sacudió la cabeza con ironía. Había que ver lo que conseguía una riqueza sin límites: en sólo unos días, había montado un taller con la última tecnología para fabricar joyas. Ni siquiera en la universidad había tenido acceso a un equipamiento tan bueno. Le dolía saber que, cuando llegara el momento, Edward se desharía de él igual de rápido. Suspiró pesadamente. _

—_¿No te gusta? _

_Isabella se giró, llevándose la mano al pecho. _

_-¡Qué susto! _

_A pesar de eso, su traicionero cuerpo estaba respondiendo al verlo. _

—_Tienes cara de entierro, así que lo único que puedo deducir es que odias tu taller. _

_Ella negó con la cabeza, horrorizada porque él captara su torbellino interior con tanta facilidad. _

_-No, me encanta —aseguró, y le dio la espalda para protegerse—. Debes de haberte gastado una fortuna. Sólo espero que no te cueste mucho deshacerte de todo. _

_Él se quedó en silencio durante un largo rato. _

—_No te preocupes por eso —dijo por fin. _

_Algo se rompió en su interior ante las desenfadadas palabras de ella. Le parecía tan sexy con sus vaqueros y su camiseta, que sintió cierta debilidad. Se oyó decir duramente: _

—_No te hagas ideas equivocadas con Aro Vulturi, es un hombre felizmente casado. _

_Isabella lo miró sin dar crédito. Al ver la nueva calidez con que Aro la trataba la otra noche, a Edward se le había encogido el estómago. _

_Además, ella había vuelto radiante de su reunión con Aro para discutir los nuevos diseños. Por alguna razón, Edward había decidido trabajar desde casa ese día, y había salido al vestíbulo al oírla llegar. Ella estaba tarareando, pero nada más verle, se había callado. Y lo había mirado con cautela. _

_Edward la había arrastrado a su estudio, donde una pasión como no había experimentado nunca le había hecho poseerla sobre su escritorio, como un adolescente lleno de hormonas. _

_Ella lo miró, dolida. _

—_Soy muy consciente de que Aro está felizmente casado, y te aseguro que él estaría tan dispuesto a fijarse en mí, como tú a creer que no intenté robarte. _

_A Edward se le encogió el pecho. _

_-Eso es imposible. _

_A pesar de que fue muy bajo, la oyó inspirar sorprendida. _

_-Exacto —fue todo lo que dijo ella, con resignación en la voz. Casi vencida. _

_Más tarde, cuando regresaban de la inauguración de un nuevo restaurante, Isabella se sintió exhausta. La conversación en el taller de joyería le había afectado más de lo que le gustaría admitir. Se hallaba en un aprieto: le gustaría defenderse acerca de que no era una ladrona, pero no quería que nada impidiera la boda de Rosalie. Estaba furiosa consigo misma por querer defenderse, como si Edward fuera a mostrarle otra parte de sí mismo. Ella estaba condenada por ser quien era, y punto. _

_Siguió a Edward escaleras arriba, con la cabeza gacha. Se tropezó con él al llegar arriba y gritó asustada al sentir que caía al vacío. _

_En un segundo, Edward se giró y la agarró, apretándola contra sí. La miró con el ceño fruncido. _

—_¿Se puede saber qué te ocurre? _

_Ella sacudió la cabeza. A pesar de su agotamiento, su cuerpo estaba reaccionando ardientemente. _

—_Nada. Sólo estoy un poco cansada. _

_Él se la quedó mirando y, de pronto, la soltó. _

—_Vete a dormir, Isabella. Tengo que llamar a Forks. Estaré ocupado unas dos horas. _

_Isabella asintió, intentando ignorar su decepción. _

—_Mañana estaré fuera todo el día. Mi hermana y yo vamos a comprar los vestidos para la boda —le informó, y añadió dudosa—: no te he dado las gracias por asegurarte de que la ceremonia de Rosalie se haya organizado tan rápidamente. _

_El rostro de Edward se hallaba oculto entre las sombras, así que ella no pudo ver su expresión. _

—_Era parte de nuestro acuerdo, ¿recuerdas? —dijo él. _

—_Por supuesto —contestó ella, dolida. _

_Y sin decir nada más, se giró y se metió en su habitación. _

_Edward debía telefonear a Forks, tenía a una sala de reuniones entera esperando su llamada, pero... No lograba sacarse a Isabella de la cabeza. Ni sus ojeras de cansancio. No lograba olvidarse de los últimos días, en que todo su mundo se había puesto patas arriba. Y sólo una cosa mantenía sentido: Isabella Swan en su cama. _

_Su relación era totalmente diferente a las demás que había conocido. Ella seguía siendo un enigma. Un peligroso enigma. _

_No lograba dejar de pensar en la humildad con que le había dado las gracias por organizar la boda de su hermana, cuando eso había sido una herramienta de negociación para asegurarse el futuro de las dos. Algo no le cuadraba. _

_Ella había tenido muchas oportunidades de hablar con su padre, pero no lo había hecho. Las pocas veces que había salido, había sido a ver a su hermana. Ni siquiera se había acercado a su antigua casa. Eso indicaba que el padre no tenía nada que ver. Pero Edward sabía que no podía olvidarse del todo de sus sospechas. _

_Una cosa estaba clara: cuanto más tiempo pasaba con Isabella, en la cama o fuera de ella, menos lógico se volvía. Tal vez era el momento de recular y adquirir cierta perspectiva. _

_Por fin, se sentó al teléfono y se pasó las dos horas siguientes esforzándose por olvidar a la mujer que dormía en el piso de arriba. _

_Una semana después, Isabella estaba en la cama. Sola. Era tarde. Edward había telefoneado antes avisando de que debía quedarse a trabajar, y que ella cenara en casa. No era la primera noche que sucedía en la última semana y ella, más que alegrarse por el descanso, estaba nerviosa. _

_Edward había sido tan apasionado desde que se habían conocido, que resultaba abrumador conocer su cara más distante. _

_De pronto, le oyó moviéndose en su propio dormitorio. Contuvo el aliento, pero pasaron los minutos y no sucedió nada. _

_Isabella giró en la cama y contempló la oscuridad. Odiaba no sentir alivio porque él no entrara; odiaba que su cuerpo ardiera de deseo. Cerró los ojos, pero los abrió rápidamente ante las tórridas imágenes que acudieron a su mente. Nunca habría creído que el sexo podía ser tan... Excitante. Y adictivo. Con sólo una mirada de él, ya se encendía. Eso debía de formar parte de su plan de venganza. Después de todo, él tenía mucha más experiencia. _

_Intentó dormir pero, como no lo conseguía, se levantó a por un vaso de agua. _

_Al abrir la puerta de la cocina, se encontró con Edward sentado frente a la isla, comiendo algo. La miró y ella retrocedió instintivamente, con la sensación de estar interrumpiendo un momento privado. _

—_Disculpa, no sabía que estabas despierto. - Él le hizo un gesto de que entrara. _

—_¿No podías dormir? _

—_No —respondió ella incómoda. _

_Se sentía cohibida con sus pantalones de pijama gastados y la fina camiseta, aunque aquel hombre conocía su cuerpo casi mejor que ella misma. Claro, que ya no parecía tan interesado en ella. Le invadió la inseguridad. _

—_Sólo quería un poco de agua. _

_Se acercó al frigorífico y sacó una botella, intentando ignorar su pulso disparado. Le espantaba la idea de que él advirtiera lo mucho que lo deseaba. Lo observó por el rabillo del ojo: iba vestido con vaqueros y camiseta, y tenía ojeras. Algo llamó su atención y se acercó a él. _

—_¿Eso es mantequilla de cacahuete y mermelada? - Edward asintió y terminó de comerse su sándwich. _

_Viendo a Isabella desconcertada, dijo secamente: _

—_¿Qué ocurre? _

_Ella sacudió la cabeza. _

—_Es sólo que... No habría imaginado... —dijo, sintiéndose como una idiota. _

_Había algo encantador en esa estampa. Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, Isabella se sentó en el taburete frente a él. _

—_¿Quieres uno? —le ofreció Edward, con una medio sonrisa. _

_Ella negó con la cabeza. _

—_Mi abuela fue quien me aficionó a esto —explicó él, tapando los frascos—. Solía decir que esta combinación era lo único que le hacía soportable vivir en Forks. Nos colábamos en la cocina por la noche, a escondidas, y ella me preparaba los sándwiches y me hablaba de Nueva York. _

_Isabella sintió una extraña opresión en el pecho. _

—_Parece que era una mujer, encantadora. _

—_Lo era, y fuerte._

_Isabella no supo qué contestar. La punzada del pecho aumentó. _

—_Yo también tenía una relación estrecha con mi abuela, aunque no vivía con nosotros. No se llevaba bien con mi padre, así que sólo nos visitaba de vez en cuando. Pero de pequeñas, Rosalie, Jessica y yo íbamos a verla tan a menudo como podíamos. Nos enseñó todo lo que sabía sobre plantas e hierbas, cocina tradicional... Todo lo que a Irina, mi madrastra, no le interesaba. _

—_¿Jessica? —inquirió eEdward, frunciendo el ceño. _

—_Era la gemela de Rosalie —respondió Isabella con un dolor demasiado conocido—. Murió a los quince años, en un accidente de coche. Era un poco alocada, y estaba atravesando una fase de rebeldía. Y yo no estaba aquí para... _

_Se detuvo. ¿por qué estaba contándole todo eso? A él no le interesaría su historia. _

—_¿Por qué no estabas aquí? —preguntó él. _

_Parecía querer saberlo realmente, y a ella estaba resultándole fácil hablar. Decidió confiar en él. _

—_Mi padre me envió a un internado en el oeste de Inglaterra desde los doce años hasta que acabé el colegio, para que pudiera aprender sobre mi herencia inglesa y ver a mi madre —contestó, obviando que su padre básicamente no la quería a su lado—. Lo peor fue separarme de las niñas y la abuela, que murió en mi primer semestre allí. Y yo estaba demasiado lejos para llegar a tiempo al entierro. _

_Isabella elevó la mirada y reprimió la emoción al pensar en que tampoco le habían permitido regresar a casa para el entierro de Jessica, de ahí el posterior apego con Rosalie. _

—_¿Por qué se marchó tu madre? —preguntó Edward suavemente. _

_Isabella se tensó. Nunca hablaba de su madre con nadie, ni siquiera con Rosalie. Le generaba demasiadas emociones encontradas. Pero Edward no estaba presionándola, tan sólo estaban charlando por la noche. Inspiró hondo y respondió: _

—_Se marchó cuando yo tenía dos años. Era una hermosa modelo de Liverpool, y creo que la realidad de verse casada con un estadounidense y llevar una tranquila vida casera en Nueva York fue demasiado para ella. Regresó a su hogar y a su vida glamurosa. Mientras estudiaba en el internado, la vi un par de veces, pero eso fue todo. _

_«Qué patético», pensó. Su propia madre no había querido llevársela consigo. De no ser por el nacimiento de las gemelas, y su instantáneo lazo con ellas, no sabía cómo podría haberlo soportado. _

_Se hizo el silencio, e Isabella se sintió incómoda. Acababa de contarle más de lo que nunca había compartido con nadie. Ella también tenía preguntas. Con cierto temor, pero envalentonada por lo que acababan de compartir, le planteó: _

—_¿Qué le sucedió a tu madre? _

_Edward, que acababa de guardar los tarros, se detuvo en seco y se llevó las manos a las caderas. El ambiente se volvió gélido. Pero Isabella no iba a dejarse intimidar, sólo estaba haciéndole la misma pregunta que él le había hecho. _

_-¿Por qué lo preguntas? _

_Isabella tragó saliva. _

_-¿Es cierto que se suicidó? _

_-¿Se puede saber de dónde has sacado esa información? -preguntó él, sumamente tenso. _

_Tenía que decírselo, pensó Isabella, aunque sabía que eso la condenaría para siempre. _

_-Del testamento. _

_Él se quedó inmóvil, distante, como si ella no estuviera allí. Y de pronto, rió secamente. _

_-¿Cómo he podido olvidarlo? Sí, creo que el suicidio de mi madre aparece mencionado ahí, omitiendo los detalles más escabrosos, por supuesto. _

_Isabella quiso decirle que no siguiera. _

_-La vi. Todo el mundo cree que no lo hice, pero sí que la vi. Se colgó con una sábana de la barandilla de lo alto de la escalera. _

_Ella se horrorizó, pero no dijo nada. _

_-Mis padres se casaron por conveniencia. El único problema era que mi madre amaba a mi padre, pero él amaba más construir su negocio y recuperar nuestro hogar en Nueva York, que a ella o a mí. Mi madre no soportó quedar en segundo plano, así que se volvió cada vez más manipuladora, más extrema en sus intentos de lograr su atención. Sus arrebatos sólo conseguían que mi padre se encerrara más en sí mismo. Entonces, empezó a autolesionarse y a decir que la habían atacado. Cuando eso no funcionó, dio el paso final. _

_Isabella estaba helada. Qué horrible haber soportado eso. Edward había visto mucho más de lo que nadie creería. Recordó su reacción de rechazo al ver discutir a la pareja en la galería de arte. _

_-Edward... -dijo, poniéndose en pie. _

_Sacudió la cabeza. ¿qué podía decir que no sonara ridículo? Por fin, vio que él la miraba de verdad, como regresando a la realidad, y sintió un escalofrío. Sin duda, lamentaría haberle contado aquello. _

_-¿Edward qué? -preguntó él, secamente. _

_Isabella se irguió. Sabía que él estaba dolido, pero ella no tenía la culpa. _

_-Todo lo que diga sonará a tópico, excepto que lamento que tuvieras que pasar por eso. Ningún niño debería presenciar algo tan horrible. _

_Su ausencia de dramatismo y su sincera afirmación hicieron que algo se rompiera dentro de Edward. Sintió una emoción desconocida apoderándose de él, y supo que la única manera de reprimirla sería aliviándose físicamente. Un alivio que se había negado, creyendo que recuperaba el control, cuando control era lo último que parecía poseer. _

_Estaba harto de negarse lo que deseaba y necesitaba. Pero no iba a permitir que Isabella supiera lo mucho que la necesitaba. Ella iba a admitir que lo deseaba._


	9. Chapter 9

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER, LA HISTORIA ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN… LA HISTORIA PERTENECE A **_**ABBY GREEN**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 9**

_Edward estaba mirándola con tanta intensidad que Isabella se estremeció. Y le oyó decir: _

—_No estamos aquí para contarnos nuestras vidas, por más encantador que sea. Basta de charla. Me gustaría que me enseñaras lo que has aprendido y me seduzcas. _

_Isabella se lo quedó mirando, dolida por la manera en que él desprestigiaba lo que acababan de compartir y se cerraba en sí mismo de nuevo. Él quería castigarla por haberle animado a hablar, pero ¿cómo iba a seducirlo si no sabía ni lo que hacía en la cama? Entonces, él la tocó y se le olvidó todo, salvo el fuego creciendo en su interior. _

—_Quiero que me seduzcas —repitió él—. Eres mi amante, y eso es lo que hacen las amantes. _

_Isabella sintió una nueva punzada de dolor. Por un instante, se le había olvidado ese punto. Los días anteriores, cuando él no había acudido a su cama, se había inquietado. Odiaba admitirlo, especialmente cuando él estaba mostrándose tan frío, pero una parte de ella estaba encantada con la idea de tocarle como ella quisiera. _

_Se dijo que, recibiendo ese trato, le resultaría más fácil reprimir sus emociones... Pero cruzó la mirada con la de él y vio un destello que no pudo creer: Edward parecía casi vulnerable. Eso la decidió, junto con el desafío de que él la hubiera invitado a tomar la iniciativa. _

_Se detuvo frente a él. Era tan alto y corpulento que no podía ver nada más. Elevó la cabeza y vio que él la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados. Isabella observó destellos en sus ojos, y eso la reconfortó. Posó las manos en el pecho de él y comenzó a moverlas hasta llegar a su cuello. Intentó hacerle agachar la cabeza para poder besarlo, pero él no iba a ponérselo fácil. Maldijo en voz baja y su determinación aumentó. _

_Lo sentó en un taburete y le pareció ver un brillo en su mirada. Le hizo separar las piernas y se colocó entre ellas. Se fijó en la cicatriz sobre su boca. La recorrió con un dedo y luego la besó. _

_El seguía inmóvil y desapasionado. Por un instante, la inseguridad se apoderó de Isabella al pensar en todas las mujeres con las que él había estado, que sin duda sabían cómo hacerle perder el control. _

_Se detuvo, sintiéndose una estúpida, y agachó la cabeza. _

—_Edward, no creo que pueda... _

—_Continúa —ordenó él con voz ronca. _

_Lo miró: sus ojos eran puro fuego. Se le aceleró el corazón. Posó las manos en sus muslos y fue moviéndolas hasta acercarlas a sus genitales. Se los acarició, mirándolo a los ojos. Eufórica, sintió su creciente erección y su mirada ardiente. Él se movió levemente, e Isabella se apartó. _

—_Prohibido tocar —le advirtió. _

_Lo vio apretar la mandíbula y asentir. Entonces, ella volvió a colocar su mano sobre él, con un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo. Con la otra mano, lo tomó del cuello y lo besó. Al principio, él no respondió; Isabella casi gritó de frustración, sentía como si ella fuera la que iba a explotar, en lugar de él. Sus senos, apretados contra aquel pecho fuerte, estaban tan erectos que casi le dolían. Se restregó contra él. _

_Tenía que conseguir que él la besara. Con la lengua, fue recorriendo suavemente sus labios, mordisqueándolos y besándolos después. Edward los entreabrió ligeramente, y ella aprovechó para introducir su lengua y moverla, logrando que reaccionara. _

_Estaba en peligro de dejarse embargar por un placer familiar, hasta que se dio cuenta de que él estaba conteniéndose, y un hilo de sudor le corría por la frente. Eso le ayudó a recuperar la cordura. Se echó hacia atrás, le tendió una mano y lo condujo silenciosamente escaleras arriba. _

_Resultaba increíblemente intimidante y excitante al mismo tiempo tener a Edward callado y pasivo. Una vez en el dormitorio de él, le quitó la camiseta y lo sentó al borde de la cama. Luego, dio unos pasos atrás, nerviosa de nuevo. Se soltó el cabello, que le cayó sobre los hombros. Luego, empezó a levantarse su fina camiseta intentando resultar erótica. _

_Edward apretó la mandíbula y el deseo oscureció su mirada. Se recostó en la cama de forma sexy, sin proponérselo. _

_Isabella detuvo la mirada en sus genitales, recreándose en el apreciado bulto. Inspiró hondo y se quitó la camiseta del todo, lanzándola al suelo. Intentó no sentir vergüenza, al ver sus pezones apuntando a Edward. _

_Seguidamente, se soltó el nudo de los pantalones del pijama, se los bajó a la altura de las caderas y, meneándolas suavemente, hizo que cayeran hasta el suelo. Se los terminó de quitar y, sólo cubierta por sus diminutas bragas, se colocó frente a él. No veía nada más que aquel pirata, inspeccionándola para su deleite. _

_Se acercó a él y se metió entre sus piernas. Le desabrochó el botón del pantalón y bajó lentamente la cremallera. Le rozó la erección con los nudillos y lo vio contenerse con una mueca. _

_Lo animó a que elevara las caderas para poder bajarle los pantalones y, cuando sus excitados senos rozaron el vientre de él, casi gimió a gritos, antes de ponerse de rodillas y quitárselos del todo. Con manos temblorosas, los tiró detrás de él. Luego, agarró sus calzoncillos. Edward tenía el rostro tenso y le brillaban los ojos. Isabella no supo cómo era capaz de seguir. _

_Le bajó los calzoncillos, liberándolo de su confinamiento. Y luego, con el corazón disparado, lo miró a los ojos y lo agarró íntimamente con una mano, deslizándola lentamente arriba y abajo, y sintiendo que él se endurecía aún más. _

_Instintivamente, deseando saborearlo, se inclinó hacia adelante. Pero él la detuvo. _

—_Isabella, no tienes que... _

—_Nada de hablar —le interrumpió ella suavemente. _

_Edward no podía creerlo, Isabella estaba acogiéndolo en su boca, rodeándolo con un calor dulce y húmedo. Acariciándolo con un erotismo tan inocente, que él sabía que no podría aguantar mucho: se sentía a punto de explotar desde que ella lo había rozado con los nudillos en el piso de abajo. Más tarde, cuando ella había empezado a desvestirlo, tras haber hecho su striptease, había temido tocarla, por si la asustaba con la fuerza de la pasión que lo dominaba. Ella lo había llevado casi al límite, y no podría contenerse mucho más. _

_La sujetó de las caderas. _

—_Suficiente —gruñó—. Ya estoy seducido. _

_Con movimientos precisos, le quitó las bragas. Rápidamente, la tumbó boca arriba y se colocó un preservativo. Le hizo entreabrir las piernas con una mano, y le acarició los muslos, deteniéndose en el lugar donde se acumulaba su máximo placer. La vio retorcerse, de lo excitada que estaba. Edward la penetró y empezó a moverse más rápido y más fuerte, agarrándola por los glúteos y elevándola hacia él. Isabella le rodeó la espalda con una pierna y se sujetó firmemente. No podía respirar, ni pensar, sólo podía moverse con él, hasta que todo lo demás desapareció. _

_A la mañana siguiente, Isabella se despertó sintiéndose plena a un nivel muy profundo, y también agotada. _

_Oyó un sonido apagado y, al abrir un ojo, vio a Edward frente al espejo de su armario, anudándose la corbata. Era la misma imagen que aquella fatídica mañana, y ella se despertó al instante y se tapó con una sábana. Era la primera vez que se despertaba en la cama de él. _

_Vio que él la miraba, y se puso tensa. _

—_Aún estás aquí. Y yo estoy en tu cama —dijo. Edward sonrió burlón y se concentró en su corbata. _

—_Eres muy buena advirtiendo lo evidente. _

_Isabella se mordió un labio mientras recordaba la noche anterior: la conflagración que los había envuelto, y cómo había terminado. _

—_¿Alguna vez te despiertas junto a la mujer con la que te has acostado? —se oyó decir, como si no fuera ella quien hablara. _

_Vio que él detenía sus manos y el brillo cálido de su mirada se enfriaba rápidamente. _

_Edward intentó no mirarla, no lo necesitaba. Tenía su imagen grabada en la retina: tumbada a pocos metros de él, en un esplendor tan sexy que llamaba la atención. Pero su pregunta era muy impertinente. Le contestaría con un rotundo no, porque despertarse junto a una mujer era algo impensable para él. Implicaba un nivel de confianza que él, simplemente, no poseía. Para él, la confianza significaba emoción, y la emoción significaba inestabilidad, temor y, en el fondo, muerte. Su primer rol femenino, su madre, había sido peligrosamente inestable. A Isabella sólo le había contado una parte... ¿y por qué diantres le había dicho? _

_Estaba furioso. Se había despertado abrazado a ella, que reposaba confiada sobre él. _

_Isabella sabía que Edward no iba a responder. No podía creer que le hubiera hecho esa pregunta. Se cubrió con la sábana mientras reunía su ropa tirada por el suelo, ruborizándose al recordar cómo se la había quitado él. _

_Se encontraba casi en la puerta cuando Edward le habló: _

—_Esta noche salimos. Llegaré a casa sobre las ocho. _

_Isabella se detuvo y asintió, dándole la espalda. No podría soportar ver de nuevo su fría mirada a través del espejo. Se metió en su habitación y cerró la puerta tras ella. _

_De nuevo en el punto de partida. De nuevo, puesta en su lugar. Sólo quedaba una semana para la boda de Rosalie. Tal vez entonces Edward considerara terminado su suplicio y la dejara marchar. Reemplazaría la hermosa ropa del vestidor por otra para una nueva amante. Una que no acarreara extraños lazos y venganza. _

_Isabella se metió en el baño y se dio una ducha bien caliente. Por lo menos, aparte de la boda de Rosalie había otra cosa que le hacía ilusión: el encargo de joyería de Suplicia y Aro Vulturi. Saber que empezaría ese mismo día le ayudó a limpiar su mente de pensamientos demasiado perturbadores, como lo descolocada que se había quedado al ver una cara totalmente diferente de Edward la noche anterior. _

_Amaneció el día de la boda de Rosalie, con Isabella arreglándose en la mansión. Rosalie y ella habían decidido que sería mejor evitar a su padre a toda costa. Al menos, en la iglesia él se comportaría, sabiendo que sus colegas estarían pendientes de todos sus movimientos. Edward había ido a su oficina y acudiría a la iglesia por su cuenta, dado que ella estaría pendiente de Rosalie. _

_Isabella no cabía en sí de gozo. Por fin. Aquélla era la culminación de lo que había acordado con Edward hacía un mes: convertirse en su amante a cambio de que se realizara la boda. ¿y por qué se sentía tan inquieta? Debía confesar que no estaba preparada para que todo terminara, por masoquista que pareciera. Aquello supondría la venganza final de Edward: darle a probar el paraíso, y luego deshacerse de ella. _

_El paraíso al que ella se refería no tenía nada que ver con los lujos que sin duda él creía que le gustaban: era el paraíso de convertirse en una mujer, de descubrir su sensualidad. Un paraíso de unas relaciones sexuales tan maravillosas que ella sabía que ningún otro hombre podría igualar. _

_Se contempló en el espejo: grandes ojos, mejillas ruborizadas. Desde la noche en la cocina hacía casi una semana, le habían surgido sentimientos encontrados. Intentaba convencerse de que lo que sentía se parecía a una víctima que se enamoraba de su secuestrador. Frunció el ceño. Había un nombre para eso... «sí: amor», le dijo una burlona voz en su interior. _

_Isabella palideció. ¿Cómo podía haberse enamorado de Edward Cullen, cuando él sólo se había mostrado frío y calculador con ella? Había tenido toda la razón al creer que ella había ido a robarle, y a pesar de eso había cumplido admirablemente su parte del trato: en unos minutos, un coche la llevaría a la iglesia donde su hermana embarazada iba a casarse con su amor de toda la vida, y todo se arreglaría para ellos. _

_Eso era lo único que importaba, ¿no? Incluso sin los obstáculos entre ambos, Edward y ella no tenían futuro. Ese hombre no estaba acostumbrado a compartir noche con una mujer, como para compartir su vida... _

_Oyó un ruido en la puerta y se sorprendió al ver a Edward: estaba despampanante con un traje gris perla, camisa blanca y corbata. _

_A Isabella se le aceleró el corazón, y empezaron a sudarle las manos. _

—_¿Qué haces aquí? _

_-Veo que te alegras de verme —se burló él—. Debo sorprenderte más a menudo. _

_Ella se sonrojó. Después de lo que acababa de pensar... Se le detuvo el corazón. Tal vez él estaba allí para decirle... _

_-Se me ha ocurrido venir a buscarte yo mismo, eso es todo. Será mejor que te pongas en marcha. _

_Isabella salió de su ensimismamiento y se miró en el espejo, le ardían las mejillas. Agarró su chal y salió tambaleándose sobre sus altísimos tacones, confiando en que Edward no hubiera advertido ninguna de sus emociones antes de que pudiera esconderlas. _

_Afortunadamente, Isabella se las ingenió para mantenerse lejos de su padre durante la ceremonia, pero sentía su malévola mirada cada cierto tiempo. También evitó la mirada de Edward, aterrada de que pudiera descubrir sus sentimientos. Estaba muy emocionada con la boda y, dado que a ella no le entusiasmaba el matrimonio, le asustaba esa reacción. _

_Antes de la ceremonia, Emmett la había llevado a un lado y le había agradecido enormemente haber hecho posible que su boda se celebrara, sobre todo antes de que el embarazo fuera evidente. Esas palabras y el rostro radiante de Rosalie hicieron que todo valiera la pena. _

_Edward la esperaba a la entrada de la iglesia para llevarla al banquete. Todo el mundo estaba allí. Isabella se dio cuenta de que las cosas habían cambiado sutilmente desde que estaba con Edward. Las miradas de reojo y los susurros habían disminuido, y ya casi nunca ocupaban titulares del periódico. La gente parecía haberse acostumbrado a verlos juntos... _

—_¿Bailas? _

_Isabella despertó de sus preocupaciones, se puso en pie y dejó que él la condujera a la pista, donde Rosalie y Emmett acababan de abrir el baile entre aplausos. _

_Sonó una canción lenta y Edward la apretó contra sí. Isabella intentó separarse, pero él la sujetaba con brazo de acero. Por fin, se dio por vencida y se balanceó a su ritmo, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. _

—_Tu hermana no es como yo esperaba. _

_Isabella se tensó, pero la mano de él en su espalda, moviéndose en sensuales círculos, la obligó a relajarse de nuevo. Miró a Edward, demasiado cerca para su comodidad. _

_-¿A qué te refieres? _

_Él se encogió levemente de un hombro. Se había quitado la chaqueta y la corbata, y su camisa abierta revelaba su garganta fuerte y bronceada. _

—_Parece... Dulce —dijo con una mueca de disgusto—. Si no supiera la verdad, diría que Emmett y ella están realmente enamorados. _

_Isabella se tensó de nuevo, e intentó separarse, pero él no se lo permitió. _

—_Están realmente enamorados —susurró ella ferozmente—. Llevan juntos desde pequeños. _

_-Que monada —dijo él, nada impresionado. _

—_Necesitaban casarse así de rápido porque Rosalie está embarazada de casi cuatro meses. La familia de Emmett nunca le habría permitido casarse con una Swan. Él quería que se fugaran, pero ella no pensaba permitírselo. _

_Vio que él enarcaba una ceja. Dudó, pero había llegado demasiado lejos para detenerse. _

—_La familia de él lo habría desheredado —explicó y, al ver el brillo cínico en la mirada de él, se le encendieron las mejillas—. No es lo que crees. A Rosalie le da igual si Emmett se queda sin herencia, pero como él quiere ingresar en la política, no le conviene enfrentarse a su familia. _

—_Digas lo que digas, ahora ella, y tú por consiguiente, estaréis bien, seguras gracias a la riqueza de su esposo. _

_Isabella consiguió soltarse por fin, molesta por lo mucho que le dolía aquel cinismo. _

_-Cree lo que quieras, Edward. Alguien como tú nunca conocerá este tipo de amor, puro. _

_Y, antes de que pudiera sujetarla, se dio media vuelta y se marchó por entre las parejas de la pista de baile, camino del vestíbulo. _

_Edward se pasó la mano por el cabello, furioso a más no poder, y se dirigió al bar. _

_De camino, vio a los recién casados: estaban sentados en una esquina aparte de todo el mundo, y sonreían, compartiendo una mirada tan intensa que Edward casi se tropezó. La estampa no se parecía en nada a lo que él acababa de describir. Se sintió culpable, como si hubiera empañado algo. _

_¿Cómo habrían vivido la pérdida de su hermana, la gemela de Rosalie? En aquel momento, vio que Suplicia y Aro Vulturi se aproximaban hacia él con una sonrisa, y por una vez agradeció la distracción. Ver a la familia de Isabella estaba despertándole demasiadas contradicciones. _

_Cuando Isabella se sintió suficientemente recuperada, regresó al salón de baile y se sorprendió al ver a Edward. Todavía estaba furiosa con él, pero se derritió por dentro cuando vio su amplia sonrisa. Resultaba tan sensual... De pronto, sintió que alguien la agarraba del brazo dolorosamente y ahogó un grito. Era su padre. _

—_Necesitamos tener una conversación. Te he echado de menos, hija, y tú has estado muy ocupada desde la última vez que te vi. _

_Los vapores del alcohol la rodearon y sintió náuseas. Intentó soltarse, pero su padre no la dejó. _

—_No tenemos nada de qué hablar. De ninguna manera iba a permitirte que te quedaras con el testamento robado de ese hombre. _

_Su padre la miró con desprecio. _

—_Así que fuiste corriendo a tu amante y se lo devolviste. No creas que esto va a quedar así, Isabella, aún no he terminado con... _

_Justo entonces, Rosalie apareció a su lado y se la llevó. Isabella la miró aliviada mientras se alejaban de su padre borracho, que las fulminó con la mirada. Ya que Rosalie viviría con Emmett, Isabella no tendría que volver a ver a su padre. Sintió un enorme alivio y la besó con ímpetu. _

_Su mirada se cruzó con la de Edward, a un lado de la sala, y ya no pudo apartarla, Rosalie le dijo al oído: _

—_Si esa mirada quiere decir algo, Edward va a querer marcharse cuanto antes contigo... _

_Su hermana partía de luna de miel al día siguiente, así que no la vería en unas cuantas semanas. Iba a echarla de menos, después de haberla cuidado durante tanto tiempo. Además, sintió lástima de sí misma: su madre la había abandonado siendo un bebé; cosa que su padre siempre le había echado en cara, y cualquier día Edward le diría que había tenido suficiente. _

_Se sentía como un desecho a punto de verse arrastrado por una nueva corriente. _

_Sin embargo, Edward la esperaba, con la chaqueta en la mano. _

—_¿Nos vamos? _

_Ella asintió, agotada de pronto. No quería volver a encontrarse con su padre, y permitió que Edward la tomara de la mano y la sacara de allí. _

_Dos días después de la boda, Edward regresó a su mansión y, tras dejar el portafolios en su estudio, se dirigió al taller de Isabella. Estaba deseando verla. El día anterior había regresado antes y la había contemplado un largo rato antes de que ella advirtiera su presencia. _

_De nuevo, había reaccionado a ella sin poder controlarlo, devorando con los ojos su delgada figura, con camiseta blanca. Concentrada en su tarea, con el pelo en un moño alto y unas enormes gafas protectoras, ella no debería haber resultado tan atractiva, pero lo era. _

_Perder tanto el control le hacía sentirse vulnerable. Le invadían sentimientos encontrados. La había visto hablando con su padre en la boda, parecía una conversación muy intensa. Tal vez ambos sabían que era su única oportunidad de hablar. Pero luego había visto las miradas y sonrisas de complicidad entre Isabella y su hermana. Por más que había revisado su opinión acerca de qué las había motivado a la boda, de pronto dudó de sí mismo de nuevo. _

_Pero él la había sorprendido robando, un detalle que últimamente se le olvidaba demasiado. Algo se endureció en su interior. _

_Justo entonces, la doncella, salió de una habitación. _

—_¿Ha visto a Isabella? —le preguntó, preocupada. Edward negó con la cabeza. _

—_Aún no. _

—_Está en la cocina —informó ella, y se marchó apresuradamente. _

_Edward se la quedó mirando. ¿qué sucedía? ¿y qué hacía Isabella en la cocina? Se encaminó allí, con creciente irritación. Las dudas que habían empezado a asaltarlo eran cada vez más fuertes. Tal vez había sido un estúpido mayor de lo que creía. _

_Se detuvo en la puerta de la cocina al ver a Isabella junto a la encimera del fregadero. Se encontraba de espaldas a él, y parecía muy frágil. Llevaba una camiseta y unos pantalones de deporte. Edward miró su reloj. Tenían que acudir al estreno de una película en menos de una hora, y ella no estaba arreglándose. _

_Entró y vio que ella se tensaba. Tenía el pelo suelto, y no se giró hacia él. Estaba preparando albóndigas. Algo tan casero le irritó. _

—_Esta noche salimos. _

—_Si no te importa, me gustaría quedarme en casa hoy. Estoy cansada. Pero sal tú —dijo ella con voz apagada. _

_Resultaba tan vulnerable, que Edward sintió que el pecho se le endurecía. Si creía que podía empezar a jugar con él... _

—_Isabella, tenemos un acuerdo. Sólo porque tu hermana haya conseguido la boda que quería, no significa que tu trabajo como amante mía haya terminado. _

_Ella dio un respingo, como si la hubiera golpeado. Le miró sin realmente verlo. _

—_Sólo será esta noche. Estoy muy cansada. _

_Algo en su tensión llamó la atención de Edward. Algo no iba bien. Instintivamente, la agarró del brazo y la notó tan tensa que frunció el ceño. _

—_¿Se puede saber qué te ocurre? _

_Ella estaba de frente a él, pero tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo y el cabello le ocultaba el rostro. Edward le hizo elevar la barbilla y, por un segundo, no pudo creer lo que veía. Algo explotó dentro de él. _

—_¿Qué demonios es eso?_

* * *

**_HOLA ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS... ESTAMOS EN LA RECTA FINAL... QUE SUCEDERA?_**


	10. Chapter 10

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER, LA HISTORIA ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN… LA HISTORIA PERTENECE A **_**ABBY GREEN**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 10**

_Isabella sintió que Edward le hacía elevar la barbilla, y cerró los ojos. Hubiera querido que él no la viera así, que simplemente saliera solo esa noche. Pero él no lo había hecho. Y estaba observando su mandíbula hinchada, cubierta por un impresionante moretón. _

_Intentó soltarse, pero él no cedió y le apartó el cabello del rostro. _

—_¿Te has puesto hielo?_

_Ella lo miró a los ojos por primera vez. _

—_Me dolerá. _

—_Sólo los primeros segundos —aseguró él, y le tanteó la herida con mucho cuidado. _

_Al verla hacer una mueca de dolor y contener el aliento, maldijo en voz baja. _

—_No parece rota, pero deberíamos ir al hospital. _

—_Nada de hospital, sólo está hinchada. _

_Le sostuvo la mirada hasta que no pudo soportarlo más. Una honda de emoción empezaba a embargarla y no sabía si podría contenerla. Él la hizo sentarse en un taburete. Luego, sacó hielo de la nevera y lo envolvió en un trapo. Se lo acercó suavemente a la mandíbula, y la tranquilizó cuando ella quiso apartarse instintivamente. El dolor casi le hizo desmayarse, pero pronto el frío le adormeció la zona. _

_Para vergüenza suya, lágrimas de rabia bañaron sus mejillas. _

—_Lo siento, yo sólo... _

_El shock empezaba a afectarle: lo había contenido desde que había sucedido. Empezaron a castañetearle los dientes, los brazos le temblaban sin control. Edward dijo algo, seguramente a Angela, la doncella. La mujer había querido telefonearlo antes, pero Isabella no se lo había permitido. _

_Al instante, Angela regresó con una copa de brandy. Edward le dijo que se marchara e hizo que Isabella diera un sorbo a la copa, mientras le enjugaba dulcemente las lágrimas._

_Una vez que el alcohol hizo efecto, Edward condujo a Isabella fuera de la cocina. De camino, ordenó a Angela que avisara a su asistente de que estaría ocupado toda la noche estaba llevando a Isabella al salón, cuando ella empezó a protestar. _

—_No, deberías salir. Tienes ese estreno... _

_Él le hizo sentarse y la miró fijamente. _

_-¿De veras crees que voy a quedarme dos horas viendo una estúpida película mientras tú estás aquí así? _

_Le quitó el hielo e inspeccionó la mandíbula de nuevo. _

_-¿Vas a decirme quién te ha golpeado? —inquirió, fulminándola con la mirada. _

_Isabella dudó. No podía mentir, Angela sabía quién había sido. _

_-Ni se te ocurra intentar defender a quien ha hecho esto. _

_La vio palidecer y maldijo de nuevo. Le acercó la copa de nuevo. Tras un largo silencio, enarcó una ceja. No se detendría hasta que ella hablara. _

_-Mi padre ha venido a verme hoy —confesó ella agachando la cabeza, avergonzada de su progenitor. Suavemente, él le hizo elevar la cabeza de nuevo. _

_-¿Tu padre te ha hecho esto? _

_Ella asintió. _

—_Estaba borracho. Ha venido a decirme que he deshonrado a nuestra familia. Normalmente puedo esquivarlo, pero... Hoy me ha pillado desprevenida. No he sido suficientemente rápida. No esperaba que viniera aquí. _

_Edward hervía de ira. _

—_¿Ha hecho esto antes? _

_Ella asintió, cada vez más avergonzada. Se sentía muy débil. _

—_Aunque nunca hasta este punto. Siempre me ha odiado por recordarle la humillación de que mi madre lo abandonara... A él y a nosotras. Aprendí a esquivarlo. Pero hoy... _

_No iba a explicar que estaba defendiendo a Edward cuando su padre la había golpeado tan salvajemente. _

_Muchas piezas empezaban a encajar en la mente de Edward: lo que había visto en la boda, el hecho de que ella hubiera sido enviada a un internado remoto... _

_-Por eso no has ido a tu casa ni una vez desde que llegaste aquí. _

_Ella asintió lentamente. Edward sintió un peso terrible en el pecho. _

_-Él no te envió aquí, ¿verdad? Ni la noche de la fiesta, ni cuando te encontré en el estudio. _

_Isabella negó con la cabeza. El corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que creía que iba a desmayarse. _

—_Entonces, ¿qué hacías aquí esa noche? _

_-La noche de la fiesta sucedió lo que te conté: no sabía adónde nos dirigíamos, y luego fue demasiado tarde. Intenté quedarme en la cocina, pero mi jefe me envió arriba —explicó Isabella, y se ruborizó—. De verdad no sabía quién eras. Había evitado leer cualquier noticia relacionada con el regreso de tu familia. Estaba demasiado avergonzada. _

_Se detuvo. No podía creer que él la estuviera escuchando. Ojalá la creyera. _

—_Y la noche del estudio... No estaba robando el testamento: intentaba devolverlo. _

_Edward frunció el ceño. _

_-¿Cómo? _

_-La noche anterior, al regresar a casa, había encontrado a mi padre alardeando de tenerlo. Así conocí lo de tu madre. Él había enviado a alguno de sus secuaces a robarlo. Para serte sincera, no sé cómo lo hizo, o si lo sacó de la mansión. Sólo supuse... Y, cuando pude, se lo quité y lo traje aquí, pensando que podría dejarlo en un cajón o algo así —confesó ella, y desvió la mirada—. Me sentía fatal por tu familia, por lo que habíais sufrido, y no quería que él causara más problemas. Pero entonces apareciste tú... _

_-Y el resto es historia —terminó Edward sin pizca de humor. _

_Isabella nunca lo había visto tan sombrío. El corazón le dio un vuelco. _

_-Isabella, lo... _

—_Sé exactamente lo que parecía —le interrumpió ella—. Yo no me habría creído a mí misma. Por eso nunca intenté defenderme, sabía que no tenía sentido. Toda la situación me condenaba. _

_-No —dijo él, apretando la mandíbula—. Tu padre ha tenido que golpearte para que yo me diera cuenta de la verdad. _

_Isabella sacudió la cabeza. _

—_Edward, no digas eso. Esto me lo he ganado yo sola. El respondió con fiereza. _

—_Esto no puede justificarse nunca, Isabella. Si hubiera imaginado por un segundo que tu padre era capaz de algo así... —dijo, estremeciéndose de rabia. _

_Le tocó suavemente la mandíbula. _

_-Debes de estar exhausta —añadió con voz ronca. Isabella asintió. _

—_Un poco. _

_Pero al pensar en irse a dormir, las imágenes se agolparon en su mente: el rostro furioso de su padre, el puñetazo que la había dejado inconsciente unos instantes, y al despertar verlo rebuscando en los cajones. Afortunadamente, Angela había llamado al guarda de la puerta, que había acompañado a su padre fuera de la propiedad, no sin antes haberle registrado los bolsillos, a petición de la propia Isabella. Menos mal que no había encontrado nada digno de robar. _

_-No quiero ir a la cama —protestó, con más fiereza de la que pretendía, y vio que él hacía una mueca de dolor. _

_-No creerías que iba a pedirte... _

_Ella lo agarró de las manos, emocionada. _

—_No me refiero a eso. Lo que no quiero es irme a dormir, al menos todavía no. No quiero pensar en lo sucedido. _

_Edward asintió. A los pocos minutos, Isabella estaba sentada en un cómodo sillón frente al televisor, tapada con una manta, mientras Edwrad iba a por algo de comida a la cocina. Al regresar, estuvo todo el rato pendiente de ella, e hizo que se tomara algo de sopa, ya que no podía masticar. _

_Isabella sintió que una delicada cadena de plata los conectaba, y se agarró a ella con todas sus fuerzas. _

_Edward encendió la televisión, consciente de que ella necesitaba evadirse. Y así fue: Isabella se dejó atontar por la película, mientras se recreaba en el abrazo protector de él. _

_Edward contempló la cabeza de ella apoyada contra su pecho, la mano posada con confianza sobre él. Su cabeza hervía de preguntas y recriminaciones. Quería salir en busca de Charlie Swan y darle una paliza... Se obligó a tranquilizarse. _

_De pronto, en la línea de sus anteriores sospechas, una burlona voz lo asaltó. ¿y si todo aquello estaba preparado? ¿y si era parte de un plan para despertar su simpatía y su confianza en ella? Sintió náuseas: eso no podía ser. Ella había sido virgen. Todavía se enorgullecía de saber que había sido su único amante. _

_Demasiadas cosas habían cobrado sentido cuando Isabella lo había explicado todo. Estaba disgustado consigo mismo: ¿tan cínico se había vuelto en su niñez, que había creído que Isabella llegaría a aquellos extremos para manipularlo? Sombrío, apagó el televisor y se levantó del sofá con Isabella en brazos. La llevó a su cama y, tras acomodarla en ella, se desvistió y se acostó a su lado, abrazándola. _

_Isabella se despertó cuando comenzaba a amanecer. Detectó que estaba en la cama de Edward, en bragas y camiseta. Se excitó. Estaba tumbada de lado, y él la abrazaba por detrás, con la mano muy cerca de uno de sus senos. Estaba desnudo. A pesar de las magulladuras, su cuerpo empezó a reaccionar. _

_Temió que él se despertara y la encontrara aún en su cama, e hizo ademán de levantarse. _

—_Quédate dónde estás —murmuró él. _

_Ella dejó de moverse, pero no podía volverse a dormir, sobre todo sintiendo cómo se endurecía él, dándole ganas de provocarlo rozándole sus glúteos. Se le aceleró la respiración. Elevó la cabeza un instante, y contuvo el aliento ante la punzada de dolor de la mandíbula, recordatorio de la tarde anterior. _

_Edward se colocó sobre ella e inspeccionó el golpe. Maldijo en voz baja. Isabella hizo una mueca de dolor. Sentía como si tuviera una pelota de fútbol en la mandíbula. _

—_¿Tan mal aspecto tiene? _

—_Es de un glorioso color púrpura azulado, y tan grande como mi puño —dijo él irónico, y se puso serio—. Hoy vamos a ir al hospital, Isabella, me da igual lo que digas. _

_Ella supo que no había discusión. Se quedó tumbada, sintiendo que el corazón se le hinchaba. Sin la barrera de la desconfianza entre ellos, se dio cuenta de que lo amaba. Sin pensarlo, le acarició la cicatriz de encima de la boca. _

—_¿Cómo te la hiciste? _

_Edward le agarró el dedo y lo besó. _

—_Me gustaría decir que fue defendiendo a un niño más pequeño de unos matones... Pero en realidad me caí aprendiendo a montar en bici cuando tenía tres años. _

_Isabella sintió que lo amaba un poco más. Habría sonreído si no le doliera. _

_Edward estaba abrazándola de nuevo. _

—_Vuelve a dormir, lo necesitas. _

—_De acuerdo —dijo ella, adormilándose—. Pero despiértame y regresaré a mi cama al instante. _

_No vio el dolor que atravesó el rostro de él. _

_Edward se quedó despierto, contemplando el amanecer, durante un largo rato. _

_Dos semanas más tarde, Isabella contempló el conjunto de joyería para Aro y Sulpicia. Movió la mandíbula con cuidado y se la tocó suavemente. La hinchazón había desaparecido, y del moretón sólo quedaba una débil mancha amarilla que podía disimularse con maquillaje. _

_Edward la había llevado a una clínica privada el día después del episodio, y habían desestimado que hubiera fractura; sólo era un enorme moretón. Desde aquella noche, Edward había sido increíblemente atento, renunciando a sus compromisos sociales para quedarse en casa con ella, a pesar de sus protestas. Habían pasado de salir prácticamente todas las noches, a cenar en casa. Una noche incluso, Edward la había sorprendido prescindiendo de Angela y sirviéndole una cena cocinada por él mismo. Él no estaba haciendo nada por evitar que cada día se enamorara más, y sabía que no le haría gracia. _

_Claramente, se sentía culpable por haberla juzgado. Había insistido en que durmieran juntos cada noche, pero se había cuidado de no tocarla. La noche anterior, ella se había girado hacia él, en la cama, presa de la frustración. Sabía que Edward estaba erecto, lo sentía cada noche, pero se excusaba tratándola como si fuera de porcelana y pudiera romperse. _

_Ella lo había agarrado íntimamente. _

—_Ya estoy mejor, Edward, por favor... _

_Le avergonzaba pensar en lo ardientemente que había respondido cuando él por fin había gemido, le había quitado las bragas, y se había colocado a horcajadas. Ella había sentido como si hubiera estado en el desierto un mes sin agua. Pero había sido ella quien lo había iniciado, no Edward. _

_Sacudió la cabeza y dio un respingo alarmada cuando oyó un ruido en la puerta. Miró, y vio a Edward apoyado tranquilamente. Se le aceleró el pulso, como siempre, y le sonrió tímidamente. _

—_Hola. _

_Lo vio sonreír y pensó en lo diferente que resultaba entonces del duro magnate... Y del hombre que la había chantajeado fríamente. Él se acercó y contempló las joyas. Isabella observó nerviosa cómo las daba vueltas, mirándolas desde todos los ángulos. _

_-Eres muy buena, ¿lo sabías? —afirmó él, dejando las joyas sobre la mesa de nuevo. _

_Ella se encogió de hombros, avergonzada. _

_-Es lo que más me gusta hacer, así que, si puedo ganarme la vida con ello, seré feliz. _

_Edward tanteó la mandíbula herida con un dedo. _

_-Casi está curada. _

_Isabella asintió. _

_-Para mañana por la noche, cuando cenemos con Aro y Sulpicia, puedo maquillármelo. _

_Lo vio asentir y marcharse, aunque por un segundo habría jurado que él quería decir algo. Lo olvidó cuando se sentaron a cenar, después de lo cual él se fue a trabajar a su estudio, y ella regresó a su taller para los últimos retoques a las joyas de Sulpicia. Al día siguiente iría a la ciudad a comprar unas cajas donde guardarlas. _

_Al día siguiente, Edward se hallaba de pie frente al ventanal de su despacho de Nueva York. Miraba, pero en realidad no veía nada. Sólo podía pensar en una cosa: Isabella. Ella estaba poniendo su mundo patas arriba. Para alguien que salía corriendo sólo con pensar en despertarse junto a una mujer, ya no podía relajarse hasta asegurarse de que ella sería lo primero que vería por la mañana. _

_Aún se sentía culpable por cómo su comportamiento la había puesto en peligro. A pesar de todo, ella le había rogado que no le hiciera nada a su padre, porque eso sólo avivaría los enfrentamientos. La mejor venganza era ignorar a Charlie, aunque le resultara difícil. _

_Los días después de la agresión, a él no le había sido difícil contenerse de tocarla a nivel sexual. Su preocupación había superado a su deseo, y además había sentido algo más perturbador: que el amor con Isabella le aportaba algo mucho más ambiguo que la venganza. Algo que le colocaba lazos de seda alrededor del cuello. Y esos lazos le recordaban un tiempo en que había jurado que no permitiría que nadie se le acercara tanto como para despertar esos sentimientos. _

_Sacudió la cabeza. Odiaba ser introspectivo, así que cuando una llamada a la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos, lo agradeció. _

—_Adelante. _

—_Aro Vulturi ha venido a verle —anunció su asistente. _

—_Gracias, Alice, hazlo pasar. _

_Sonrió al ver entrar a Aro, y lo saludó calurosamente. Tras una hora hablando de negocios, Aro se recostó en su asiento con una taza de café y miró a Edward. Extrañamente, Edward sintió que se le erizaba el vello. _

—_Ayer hablé con Isabella. Dice que tendrá las joyas listas para esta noche cuando vengáis a cenar. Espero que no la hayas presionado mucho para que las hiciera —comentó Aro, y frunció el ceño—. Últimamente no os hemos visto a ninguno de los dos. _

_Edward esbozó una sonrisa tensa y luchó contra la imagen de regresar a casa cada tarde y encontrarse a Isabella inmersa en su tarea, cubierta en el fino polvo de los metales y piedras preciosas con los que estaba trabajando, vestida con camisetas y pantalones desgastados, lo cual siempre lo excitaba sobremanera. _

_Se dio cuenta de que, ensimismado, aún no había contestado a Aro. Se ruborizó y habló secamente. _

—_En absoluto, ambos hemos disfrutado de un descanso de la vida social. Ha estado trabajando duro, pero ha disfrutado haciéndolo. _

_Eso era cierto. Varias noches, se había olvidado de él, hasta que le había quitado los auriculares de su mp3. Entonces ella se había girado hacia él y le había sonreído... _

—_Cuando oí que estabas viéndote con ella tuve mis dudas. Después de todo, ella es quien es, y había aparecido de pronto en casa de tu padre. _

_Edward le miró, y algo debió de reflejar su rostro, porque Aro abrió las manos y dijo: _

—_¿Qué ocurre? No puedes culparme, Edward. Todo el mundo pensaba lo mismo: Nueva York está llena de mujeres hermosas, y tú habías elegido a la menos apropiada. _

_¿Qué diría su amigo si conociera la historia completa? ¿llegaría a la misma conclusión que él, y condenaría a Isabella antes de darle oportunidad de defenderse? ¿la chantajearía para que se convirtiera en su amante? Edward se puso en pie, agitado. ¿se habría convertido ella en su amante por voluntad propia? _

_Se esforzó por decir algo, sintiéndose como un fraude, y detestando su actitud a la defensiva. _

—_Nuestra historia es asunto nuestro... Existe cierta... Sincronía en cómo nos conocimos. _

_Al decir eso, Edward recordó vívidamente la primera vez que la había poseído: cómo ella se había arqueado bajo él, animándolo a continuar, y cómo él había necesitado toda su habilidad y contención para no hacerle daño. Un sudor frío le inundó la frente. Estaba sintiéndose seriamente acorralado. _

_Isabella llamó a la puerta del despacho exterior de Edward. Su asistente, Alice, sonrió. Se habían conocido una noche en que Alice había ido a la mansión porque Edward y ella tenían que trabajar hasta tarde. _

—_Hola, Isabella. Edward está con Aro Vulturi, pero no debe de quedarles mucho. Yo me voy a comer —anunció, levantándose. _

_Isabella la observó marcharse. Sacó una bolsa de papel con un sándwich para Edward y la dejó en la mesa. Se paseó por la antesala. Todo el edificio hablaba a gritos de riqueza y prestigio. Tras comprar las cajitas para las joyas, había decidido darse una vuelta por la oficina. Era la primera vez que la visitaba, y estaba emocionada. _

_Miró la bolsa de papel. Le había comprado un sándwich de mantequilla de cacahuete y gelatina. ¿no era lo más estúpido que había hecho nunca? _

_Dio un respingo cuando accionaron el picaporte y la puerta se abrió ligeramente. La reunión debía de haber terminado. Contuvo el aliento, pero no salió nadie. Le llegó la voz grave de Aro. _

—_A Sulpicia y a mí nos cae muy bien. _

_A isabella se le detuvo el corazón. _

—_Ya lo sé —respondió Edward irritado. _

_¿Por qué estaba molesto?, se preguntó ella. Hubo un momento de silencio. _

—_Te aclaro que Isabella y yo sólo somos... Algo temporal. No tengo ningún deseo de asentarme con la primera mujer que se me cruce por el camino en Nueva York. _

_-Reconozco que tal vez ella no sea una esposa de lo más «apropiada». _

_Isabella hizo una mueca de dolor, como si acabaran de clavarle un cuchillo. _

_Edward rió, y el cuchillo se hundió un poco más. _

—_El que Isabella se convierta en algo permanente en mi vida supondría tal vez traspasar los niveles de tolerancia de mi padre. Además, Nueva York todavía habla de nuestra... Asociación. _

_Aro rió brevemente. _

—_Sabes cómo provocar, Cullen... Pero ¿ella sabe esto? _

_El tono de Edward se volvió gélido. _

_-Isabella sabe muy bien qué esperar de nuestra relación. _

—_Como te he dicho, a Sulpicia y a mí nos cae muy bien. No nos gustaría verla herida... _

_-¿Es eso una advertencia, Vulturi? _

_Aro no se dejó impresionar. _

_-Tómatelo como quieras, Edward. Tan sólo creo que Isabella no es como el resto de mujeres de nuestro entorno. Al principio, creí que sí lo era, pero después de conocerla... _

—_No tienes de qué preocuparte —le aseguró Edward con voz ronca—. Isabella y yo sabemos perfectamente en qué punto nos encontramos. _

_Aro rió brevemente. _

—_Sulpicia me ha enviado aquí con la mosca detrás de la oreja... Luego os vemos a ti y a Isabella. Estoy deseando ver las joyas terminadas. _

_Isabella no esperó a oír el resto. Con piernas temblorosas, y sintiendo como si se hubiera quedado sin sangre, atravesó la antesala tambaleándose y casi corrió al ascensor. _

_Estaba bajando cuando recordó que había dejado la bolsa de papel sobre la mesa. Le aterrorizó pensar que él pudiera encontrarla, pero no tenía intención de dar marcha atrás. Salió tambaleante a la calle y se alejó lo antes posible de aquella oficina. _

_Un poco después, mientras pulía las joyas que había diseñado para Sulpicia, Isabella se reprendió a sí misma. ¿Acaso esperaba que Edward milagrosamente sintiera algo por ella? Era su amante, estaba con ella porque la deseaba, porque podía proporcionar a Rosalie su boda soñada y porque Edward la había creído culpable de robo. Desde que él había descubierto lo que realmente había sucedido, Isabella había creído que las líneas estaban disipándose, pero tras la conversación que había escuchado, era evidente que no era así. _

_Ella, la ingenua, se había permitido creer que la ternura que él había demostrado en las dos últimas semanas significaba algo. _

_Posó una mano en su vientre, insegura. La otra noche, cuando le había rogado a Edward que hicieran el amor, no habían usado ningún método anticonceptivo. Ella le había asegurado que se encontraba en un momento seguro de su ciclo, pero ya no estaba tan convencida. _

_La idea de tal vez haberse quedado embarazada le dio pánico, sobre todo después de oír las duras palabras de Edward y Aro ese mediodía. Una cosa estaba clara: el fin de su relación era inminente, y mejor pronto que tarde. Edward no agradecería verse forzado a ser padre por una Swan. ¿Y si creía que ella lo había hecho a propósito? Le dolía sentir que él todavía no confiaba en ella del todo. _

_Sonó el teléfono y, tras dar un respingo, Isabella contestó. _

—_¿Diga? _

—_¿Por qué no te has quedado? _

_Isabella agarró el teléfono con manos sudorosas y el corazón acelerado. El sándwich... _

—_Tenía que regresar a casa para envolver las joyas. Sólo me pasé a saludar, pero estabas ocupado. _

_Hubo un momento de silencio. _

—_Gracias por la comida. _

_Isabella soltó una carcajada que le sonó falsa hasta a ella. _

—_De nada. No sé qué... _

—_Ha sido todo un detalle. _

_Ella agradeció estar sola, porque sintió que la humillación se apoderaba de ella. _

—_Regresaré a las siete. Te veo luego. _

_Y la conversación terminó. Isabella notaba el corazón desbocado, estaba temblando y sudando; hecha un lío. Estaba enamorada y condenada. La familia Cullen iba a reír la última, después de todo._

* * *

**HOLA, DISCULPEN LA DEMORA EN ACTUALIZAR, PERO AQUI LES DE DEJO UN BUEN CAPITULO Y ESPERANDO EL FINAL PARA EL PROXIMO, BESOS... COMENTEN...**


	11. Chapter 11

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER, LA HISTORIA ES UNA ADAPTACIÓN… LA HISTORIA PERTENECE A **_**ABBY GREEN**_

* * *

_**CAPÍTULO 11**_

_Aquella noche, al regresar a casa después de cenar, Isabella se sentía como un trapo. Por una vez, su gozo de crear joyas había sido eclipsado por otra cosa: Edward, y su necesidad de protegerse de él. Le impresionaba que él no tuviera ningún sentimiento hacia ella, y sin embargo pudiera hacerle sentir como si fuera la única mujer en el mundo. _

_Había estado muy agradable toda la noche. Isabella se había dicho que estaba fingiéndolo, pero cuando Sulpicia y Aro los habían dejado a solas para acostar a sus hijos, Edward se había girado hacia ella y la había besado apasionadamente, como si lo necesitara; y ella, con su cuerpo traicionero, le había correspondido. _

_Sólo se habían separado al oír un burlón: «arriba hay habitaciones libres, si queréis...». Isabella se había sentido terriblemente expuesta y abrumada. _

—_¿En qué piensas? _

_Acababan de llegar a casa y ella estaba descalzándose en el vestíbulo. Miró fugazmente a Edward, y luego bajó la cabeza y se encogió de hombros, con una poderosa necesidad de protegerse. _

—_En nada. Sólo espero que a Sulpicia le gusten los pendientes y la pulsera. Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que creo algo para alguien, y... _

_Edward se le había acercado y le hizo elevar la barbilla. Ella se derritió. _

_-Le encantarán. A Aro le han gustado mucho. Tienes un gran talento. _

_Isabella se ruborizó y se detestó por ello. ¿Por qué no podía quedarse indiferente? _

_Edward la agarró del brazo y ella se estremeció e intentó soltarse. _

_-¿Una última copa? —propuso él con un brillo especial en su mirada. _

_Isabella necesitaba alejarse, pero algo en la expresión de él hizo que el corazón se le detuviera. Se encogió de hombros. _

—_De acuerdo. _

_Siguió a Edward al salón. Estaba perpleja: diría que él quería comentar algo. _

_Con sus copas en la mano, y tras un largo momento de silencio, Edward habló por fin: _

—_Isabella, creo que ambos sabemos que cualquier acuerdo que tuviéramos ha terminado. Ni puedo ni voy a detenerte si quieres marcharte. _

_A Isabella se le encogió el corazón hasta el punto de que sintió que iba a desmayarse. Abrió la boca para decir algo; pero él no había terminado. _

_-Pero no quiero que te vayas. _

—_¿No? —inquirió ella. _

_El corazón volvía a latirle. Vio que él negaba con la cabeza. _

_-Aún no hemos terminado. Todavía te deseo. _

_Nada relativo al amor u otros sentimientos, lamentó ella. ¿Qué esperaba, después de haber oído su conversación con aro? _

—_El taller de joyería es tuyo, Isabella, siempre que estemos juntos. Después de este encargo de Aro, y con un poco de publicidad, recibirás muchos más. Éste podría ser el comienzo de una fructífera carrera para ti. _

_Él ni siquiera estaba pidiéndole que se quedara porque ella quisiera. No podía permitir que viera su profundo dolor. Isabella forzó una sonrisa. _

—_¿Estás diciéndome que, si me quedo contigo hasta que tú o yo nos hartemos, me ayudarás a lanzar mi carrera? ¿y qué ocurrirá si no quiero quedarme? _

_La mirada de él se ensombreció. Apretó la mandíbula. _

_-No creo que tengas problemas en ponerte por tu cuenta, pero no me negarás que yo te ofrezco un trampolín que te colocaría a otro nivel. _

_Isabella sintió náuseas. Lo que él estaba haciendo era una crueldad, y al mismo tiempo le ofrecía la luna. Pero ¿podría ella soportar compartir su cama, sabiendo que algún día él la dejaría marchar, si bien con una fulgurante carrera? _

_De pronto, toda su ambición le pareció banal. El amor que sentía por Edward valía más que todas las carreras. Pero estaba claro que él no sentía lo mismo, y si alguna vez decidía asentarse, sería con alguien más apropiado que ella. Sintió que algo en su interior se rompía en mil pedazos. Dio un sorbo a su copa y miró a Edward. _

_-La única razón por la cual he aguantado vivir en casa de mi padre, cuando él me odia, ha sido Rosalie. Tras la muerte de Jessica, me prometí que me quedaría con ella hasta que estuviera preparada para volar por su cuenta. Cuando yo acabé la universidad, quise que nos mudáramos juntas, pero los negocios de mi padre empezaron a ir mal y tuvimos que quedarnos en casa. Además, Rosalie está estudiando derecho. He trabajado para pagarle la universidad, pero eso significaba que no podíamos independizamos. _

_Edward escuchaba en silencio e inmóvil. _

—_Llevo mucho tiempo esperando ser libre, Edward. Ahora que Rosalie se ha casado con Emmett, por fin puedo vivir mi vida. _

—_¿Y eso es lo que quieres, a pesar de lo que yo te ofrezco? _

_Ella asintió y sonrió nerviosa. _

—_Ese encargo de Aro es más de lo que podría haber soñado. Y ya debes de haberte dado cuenta de que yo no estoy hecha para ser la amante de nadie. _

_Edward se puso en pie, alto y dominante. Con rostro impenetrable. _

—_Tengo que ir a Forks mañana para unos negocios. Estaré fuera unas dos semanas. Piénsa lo que te he dicho, y luego decide. No voy a obligarte a que decidas ahora. _

_Isabella asintió lentamente, con una punzada de dolor. _

_-De acuerdo. _

_Y eso fue todo. Se levantó, dejó su copa en la barra y se giró. _

_-Estoy cansada. Me voy a dormir. _

—_Buenas noches, Isabella. _

_Y ella salió de la habitación, sabiendo que era la última vez que vería a Edward Cullen. _

_Dos semanas después, según entraba en la mansión, Edward supo que Isabella se había marchado. Era la primera vez que una mujer lo dejaba; en su arrogancia, ni se había planteado la posibilidad. Tampoco la había llamado, como si al no preguntar, ella no se hubiera marchado. Pero sí lo había hecho. _

_Edward entró al taller. Todo estaba limpio y ordenado. Había una nota: _

**Querido Edward:**

**He dejado todo a la vista para que te sea más fácil deshacerte de ello. Sé que sonará raro después de lo que hemos pasado, pero gracias por todo.**

**Te deseo lo mejor,**

**Isabella**

_Edward arrugó la nota y se quedó un rato de pie con la cabeza gacha. Y entonces, rugiendo de ira, pasó el brazo por la mesa de trabajo y lanzó las herramientas y los materiales por los aires. _

**TRES MESES DESPUÉS… **

_A Isabella le dolían los riñones. Se los cubrió con las manos y se estiró hacia atrás. Estaba embarazada, y de un día para otro había empezado a notársele. El día después de su última conversación con Edward había manchado un poco y había creído que era el periodo, pero no había sido así. Al mes siguiente, cuando no le había bajado, los análisis habían confirmado el embarazo. _

—_Deberías sentarte, cariño, y aliviar tus pies de tanto peso. _

_Isabella sonrió a Sue, la mujer con la que trabajaba en el pequeño café para turistas junto a su antiguo colegio, en Ingleterra. _

—_No voy a ponerme de parto por un poco de dolor en los riñones. _

_La otra mujer, a quien conocía desde que estudiaba en el colegio, donde Sue era cocinera, sonrió ampliamente. _

—_Tal vez no. En ese caso, atiende al recién llegado. Yo diría que con él cerramos hoy. El último autobús de turistas está saliendo del aparcamiento ahora. _

_Isabella agarró su cuaderno y una bandeja y salió. El sol la cegó por unos instantes y, cuando pudo ver, le pareció que alguien alto y grande se ponía en pie. Al instante supo quién era: Edward. _

_Creyó que iba a desmayarse de la impresión. Al segundo siguiente, estaba sentada en una silla, con Edward agachado frente a ella, y Sue a su lado. _

—_¿Estás bien, Isabella? Ya sabía yo que no debías pasar tanto tiempo de pie. Eres tan testaruda... _

—_Estoy bien, Sue, de verdad —la interrumpió Isabella, temiendo que revelara demasiado—. Sólo es de la impresión. Este hombre es... Un viejo amigo. _

_La astuta mujer los miró y sacó conclusiones al instante. _

—_¿Seguro que estás bien? ¿quieres que os deje a solas? —preguntó la mujer. _

_Isabella asintió, aunque se hubiera colgado de ella, rogándole que se quedara. Pero no podía hacerlo. Debía hablar con el padre de su hijo. _

—_Estoy bien, Sue, de verdad. Vete a casa. _

_-¿Y tú qué vas a hacer? No tienes coche y te has dejado la bici en casa. _

_-Yo me ocuparé de llevarla a casa —intervino Edward, por primera vez. _

_El efecto en Isabella fue devastador. Sue se marchó con recelo, pero por fin los dejó solos. Edward se puso en pie e Isabella se estremeció, como si llevara un tiempo congelada y estuviera volviendo lentamente a la vida. Agradeció llevar el amplio delantal, que disimulaba su secreto. _

_Él la miró con tanta intensidad que la dejó sin aliento. _

_-¿Vienes al trabajo en bici por esas carreteras? Isabella asintió. _

—_Sé que intimidan un poco, pero una vez que te acostumbras... _

_-¿Que intimidan? ¡son suicidas! _

_Al ver el rostro de él, censurándola y con algo más, Isabella se puso en pie. La impresión de verlo allí empezaba a disiparse. ¿Cómo podía presentarse allí y hablarle de banalidades, como si nada hubiera sucedido? _

—_Edward, no creo que hayas venido para hablar de las carreteras inglesas. ¿Cómo me has encontrado? _

_Él se pasó la mano por el cabello y la miró con intensidad. _

—_Me he pasado todo un mes insistiéndole a tu hermana para que me dijera dónde estabas. _

_Isabella se sentó de nuevo, con las piernas temblándole. Después de marcharse de la mansión, se había quedado en Nueva York un mes, pero como Edward no había hecho nada por encontrarla, algo se había roto en su interior. _

—_No tenía pensado venirme aquí, pero cuando me enteré... —comenzó ella, y se detuvo. _

_No podía comunicarle así lo más trascendental que le había sucedido nunca. Siempre había planeado que anunciaría a Edward que estaba embarazada de él, pero una vez que estuviera recuperada y hubiera decidido hacia dónde dirigirse. No había esperado encontrárselo tan pronto. ¿Cómo acogería la noticia, después de lo que le había oído hablar con aro? Sus palabras se le habían grabado a fuego. _

_Giró la cabeza, le dolía mirarle. Él se agachó e hizo que lo mirara. Al ver su expresión torturada, Isabella se estremeció. De pronto, tuvo la certeza de que era el momento. La distancia no había curado su dolor, ni aclarado las cosas, sólo las había empeorado. _

—_¿De qué te enteraste, Isabella? _

_Ella sintió un delicado revoloteo en su interior, como si el bebé le exigiera que dijera la verdad. _

—_Estoy embarazada, Edward —anunció. _

_Durante un largo momento, no sucedió nada. Ninguno se movió. Y entonces, Edward hizo lo que Isabella menos esperaba: empezó a desabrocharle el delantal. A ella se le aceleró el corazón. _

—_Edward, ¿se puede saber qué...? _

_Él se detuvo un momento y le tapó la boca con un dedo. _

—_Shh. _

_Le quitó el delantal, y el vientre abultado de ella quedó expuesto en toda su gloria bajo su camiseta ajustada. Edward lo acarició con las manos, e Isabella se lo permitió, sorprendida. Sentir que le tocaba el vientre le generaba muchas emociones. Vio la expresión maravillada de él, y reprimió el impulso de recrearse en una peligrosa fantasía. _

—_¿Por qué has venido, Edward? _

—_¿Cómo puedes preguntármelo? Deberías haberme informado —replicó él. _

_A Isabella le invadió la vergüenza. Dos meses atrás, cuando había descubierto que estaba embarazada, las hormonas se habían apoderado de ella, y la idea de poder encontrarse con él, o verlo con otra mujer, había sido insoportable. Así que, se había marchado al lugar más lejano que conocía. _

_Elevó la cabeza. No podía pensar con Edward tan cerca. Se puso en pie con dificultad y se lo quitó de encima. Al instante, sintió que le faltaba algo. _

—_Edward, nuestra relación nunca tuvo como objetivo estar juntos para siempre, incluso aunque quisieras que siguiera siendo tu amante. Oí tu conversación con Aro Vulturi en tu despacho —desveló, sorprendida por haberlo dicho—. Sabía que las cosas terminarían antes o después. _

_Se lo quedó mirando, pero la expresión de él era impenetrable. Y ella estaba tan sensible que cualquier cosa la desestabilizaba. _

—_Si has venido a pedirme que vuelva a ser tu amante... _

_Él se cruzó de brazos y clavó la mirada en su vientre. _

—_Creo que hemos ido más allá de ese punto, ¿tú no? _

_-No permitiré que creas que, sólo porque estoy embarazada, voy a aceptar un matrimonio de conveniencia —saltó ella, a la defensiva. _

—_Basta. _

_Ella se detuvo. Vio que él soltaba los brazos y se le acercaba, pero no podía retroceder porque tenía una mesa detrás. Elevó una mano a modo de barrera. _

—_Edward, por favor, no... _

_-¿No qué? ¿que no te toque? No puedo evitarlo, si estamos en la misma habitación. ¿Que no vaya en tu busca? Tampoco puedo. Habría llegado a los confines de la tierra para encontrarte. _

_A Isabella se le aceleró el pulso. Él le soltó el cabello, que le había crecido en los últimos meses, y le cayó pesadamente sobre los hombros. Tomó un mechón entre los dedos y se acercó a ella hasta rozar su vientre. Isabella sintió que el cuerpo se encendía, después de aquellos meses. _

—_Cuando me dejaste, Isabella Swan, me sumí en una zona sombría. _

_Ella lo miró como hechizada, a su pesar. _

—_Al regresar de Forks y encontrar tu nota, arrasé con el taller de joyería y regresé a Forks durante un mes, donde pasé demasiado tiempo en un grasiento bar —explicó él y rió amargamente—. Luego, cuando creí haberlo superado, regresé a Nueva York. He sido tal ogro que he hecho llorar a Angela, he despedido a multitud de empleados, y Aupulcia y Aro no me hablan. _

_Ella ahogó un grito. _

—_Sólo después de esos dos meses de tortura, me permití admitir el dolor de que habías elegido marcharte en lugar de quedarte a mi lado. Y entonces, tuve que convencer a tu hermana para que me dijera dónde estabas. _

_Isabella inspiró hondo, sintiendo como si saltara al vacío. _

—_Pero Edward, no me pediste que me quedara: me dijiste lo que me darías si me quedaba. Era algo condicional. _

_Edward la miró a los ojos, y por primera vez ella vio su vulnerabilidad. _

_-No tuve el valor de pedirte que te quedaras si querías. Me aterraba que pudieras decir que no, creí que mi única opción era intentar obligarte a hacerlo. _

_Isabella sacudió la cabeza. Algo frágil empezaba a florecer en su corazón. _

_-Sinceramente, creo que me habría marchado igual. _

_Vio que él empezaba a encerrarse en sí mismo, así que agarró su mano y se la llevó al pecho, donde el corazón le latía desbocado. _

—_Y no porque no quisiera quedarme, sino porque tenía demasiadas ganas de hacerlo. _

_Sacudió la cabeza y sintió las lágrimas inundándole las mejillas. Ya no le importaba, no podía contenerlas, no con su bebé creciendo en su interior. _

_-Te amo, Edward. Me enamoré de ti con tanta fuerza, que me superó. No podría soportar la idea de estar contigo sólo hasta que te aburrieras y decidieras conseguirte una nueva amante, o una esposa. _

_Edward gimió como un hombre en el corredor de la muerte al que hubieran indultado. La abrazó fuertemente. Isabella estaba a punto de echarse a llorar ante la enormidad de todo aquello. Edward se separó y le enjugó las lágrimas. _

—_Mi dulce Isabella, no llores, por favor... Necesito que repitas lo que acabas de decir. _

_-Te amo —afirmó ella entre sollozos—. Y estoy muy feliz de estar embarazada de tu bebé. _

_Edward la abrazó. _

—_Y yo. _

_Cuando ella pasó de los sollozos al hipo, la ayudó a sentarse y se arrodilló a sus pies. Isabella se sentía expuesta y vulnerable. Edward había dicho muchas cosas, y no estaba molesto con el embarazo, pero no había dicho que ella le importara... _

—_Lo que oíste ese día en mi despacho —comenzó él avergonzado—, fue mi lado más cobarde. Desde el momento en que te vi junto a la piscina, te deseé. Pero cuando me enteré de quién eras, todo cambió. Sé que no es excusa, pero utilicé la boda de tu hermana para tenerte cerca, aunque malinterpreté la razón por la que era importante para vosotras. _

_Le besó la mano. _

—_Cuando Aro me cuestionó acerca de ti ese día, me tocó un punto sensible: me di cuenta de que lo que sentía por ti era mucho más profundo que mero deseo. Toda mi vida había bloqueado las emociones, evitado la intimidad, aterrado de que mi mundo se viniera abajo como cuando era niño. Todo eso no podía decírselo a Aro, y cuando le vi tan protector respecto a ti, me puse celoso. _

_Posó la mano en su vientre abultado, y la miró con intensidad. _

—_Los temores de mi niñez no eran nada comparados con imaginarme el vivir sin ti. Te amo, Isabella, y amo a este bebé. Quiero que regreses a casa conmigo y te cases conmigo. _

_Ella fue a decir algo pero él se lo impidió. _

—_Y no es sólo porque estés embarazada —aseguró, y la besó en el vientre—. Sino porque no puedo vivir sin ti. Así que, si no vienes a casa conmigo, me mudaré yo aquí contigo, porque no pienso apartarme de tu lado nunca más. Te he echado tanto de menos... _

_Isabella sujetó el rostro de él entre sus manos. El corazón iba a estallarle de alegría. Lo besó tiernamente, hasta que él la sujetó por la nuca y el beso se transformó en algo más tórrido. _

_Isabella se apartó, jadeante. _

_-Pídemelo de nuevo. _

_La mirada de Edward era puro fuego, y su mano en el vientre de ella, como una marca. _

—_¿Quieres casarte conmigo, Isabella? Porque te amo más que a todo, y no puedo vivir sin ti. _

_-Sí, Edward. Y quiero regresar a casa contigo. De pronto, algo ensombreció su ilusión. Edward la miró preocupado. _

—_¿Qué sucede? _

—_Tu padre... Debe de odiarme. Seguro que no aprueba esto. _

_Edward sonrió. _

—_Mi padre es un hombre mayor, y ha cumplido su deseo de toda la vida de regresar a su hogar. Está deseando enterrar la enemistad entre nuestras familias, y desde luego no te responsabiliza a ti de ella. _

_Isabella sintió un enorme alivio. Vio que él sonreía. _

—_Y ahora, ¿podemos volver a casa? _

—_Sí, por favor._

_Edward le ayudó a ponerse el abrigo, y ella le señaló el colegio. Lo miró tímidamente, y él sintió que se le hinchaba el corazón de gozo. _

—_Cuando estaba en ese colegio, solía imaginarme que un guapo príncipe me rescataba y me llevaba a casa. _

_Edward la abrazó fuertemente, y sintió el abultado vientre apretándose contra él. Su bebé. Eran una familia. _

—_Pues si no te importa que tu príncipe haya venido un poco tarde, y todavía esté quitándose el barro de las botas, me gustaría rescatarte y llevarte a casa —dijo con voz ronca. _

_Isabella sonrió emocionada. _

—_No me conformaría con ningún otro. _

***** FIN *****

* * *

Hola, llegamos al fin de esta adaptación espero les gustara, espero su comentarios.

**PRÓXIMA ADAPTACIÓN:**

**_Argumento:_**

_¿Cómo había podido acabar Bella en el despacho de Edward Cullen, dueño del hotel donde se alojaba, en ropa interior? Edward parecía dar por hecho lo peor y no era para menos. No tenía ropa ni billete de vuelta a casa, sólo le quedaba la esperanza de que él la ayudase…_

_Y lo hizo. Primero con un albornoz y luego dándole un trabajo. Como su asistente personal, Bella estaba deseando cumplir todas las órdenes de su atractivo jefe…_


End file.
